Lua Nascente
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Eles estavam em lados opostos: Hinata Hyuuga jurou combater as injustiças sofridas pelo seu povo; lorde Naruto Uzumaki recebeu do próprio rei da Inglaterra a missão de capturar o bandido que vinha aterrorizando os homens ricos de Yorkshire. E, nessas circunstâncias, eles se conheceram. Mas, e depois ? (UA) - ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, bem como os seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural (edição 82).

* * *

**LUA NASCENTE**

_**Prólogo**_

**3 de setembro de 1666**

Dos grandes jardins floridos de Vauxhall às ruas barulhentas e movimentadas de Southwark, os londrinos concordavam que aquele havia sido um ano muito estranho no que se referia ao tempo. A cidade estava seca como um deserto. Em vez dos frescos ventos do outono, soprava uma brisa quente que não fazia nada para dissipar o calor. Ao contrário. Servia apenas para aumentá-lo. E, pelo visto, as coisas não iriam mudar tão cedo.

Trancafiada numa pequena cela de pedra, Hinata Hyuuga transpirava tanto, que seu vestido de algodão parecia grudar em seu corpo. Pela milésima vez naquele dia, ela olhou para uma bacia vazia em cima da única mesa que havia no recinto. Ah, como seria bom se pudesse tomar um banho fresco...

Um movimento por atrás da janelinha cheia de grades chamou-lhe a atenção. A luz era tão fraca, que mal conseguiu reconhecer o rosto do sentinela... um rosto malévolo que assombrava os seus sonhos, todas as noites.

\- Diga uma palavrinha só, garota. Um simples "sim" e você terá água fresquinha ! Vamos, não custaria nada. Uma moça bonita como você precisa tomar um banho nesse calor !

O homem era caolho. No lugar do olho esquerdo, havia uma grande cicatriz. O direito, porém, brilhava com tanta maldade, que fazia com que o estômago de Hinata se contraísse.

\- Não, obrigada - ela respondeu, tentando manter a calma.

Virou as costas e se aproximou de uma outra janela, sua única fonte de luz nos últimos... quantos dias mesmo ? Ou será que já eram semanas ? Ou meses ? Tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

No princípio, ela havia pedido velas, cobertas limpas, material para escrever. Os guardas pareciam ansiosos em agradar a bela prisioneira, mas ela logo descobrira que haveria um preço para tamanha generosidade. E, finalmente, parara de pedir fosse lá o que fosse.

Sentia o olhar maldoso do sentinela em suas costas. Seu estômago se contraiu de novo. Ao entrar na Torre, há alguns meses, ela o fizera de cabeça erguida. Parecia pronta para desafiar o mundo. Mas os dias intermináveis naquela pequena cela haviam se encarregado de minar a sua autoconfiança juntamente com toda a sua esperança.

A única coisa que permanecia era o ódio.

Seu pai, se estivesse vivo, certamente iria lhe dizer para também desistir dele. Ela quase podia ouvir sua voz sonora ecoando dentro daquelas tenebrosas paredes de pedra.

\- Minha filha querida, as pessoas precisam fazer as pazes com a humanidade, antes de encontrar a paz com o Criador.

Hinata acreditava que seu irmão Kazuma conseguira isso antes de morrer. Ele estava tão sereno quando o vira pela última vez, naquela mesma cela... de qualquer modo, talvez ela não tivesse tão bons sentimentos as sim. Pretendia levar seu ódio e sua raiva para o túmulo... e ainda além.

Devia passar ligeiramente da uma da tarde. Àquela altura, Hinata já conhecia cada ângulo dos raios do Sol que entravam pela pequena janela e podia dizer as horas com precisão. O sentinela havia se afastado. Com certeza fora atormentar outra pobre vítima.

Momentos depois, porém, ouviu-se um barulho na porta. Uma chave foi inserida na fechadura. Ela deixou escapar um grito. A rotina da prisão era mais regular do que as marés e aquele não era o horário de visitas. O que estaria acontecendo ? Será que tinham vindo para...

A porta finalmente se abriu, fazendo barulho no chão de pedra. E um homem entrou. Estava todo vestido de preto. Tinha os cabelos loiros e espetados e os olhos azuis.

\- Você ! - exclamou ela, revoltada.

Os olhos azuis a encaravam com curiosidade.

\- Surpresa em me ver, meu amor ?

Ela fez força para manter a calma. Precisava ser forte.

\- Não. Não estou surpresa. Estou desapontada. Pensei que, a uma hora dessas, os holandeses já tivessem feito picadinho de você.

O homem sorriu e deu um passo à frente.

\- Venho me mantendo afastado dessa guerra, querida. Como você pode ver, ainda tenho alguns assuntos a tratar no mundo dos vivos.

Hinata levantou a cabeça.

\- Seja lá que assunto você tenha a tratar, não é nada comigo. O que houve entre nós já acabou há muito tempo !

\- Talvez você esteja enganada...

Aquelas palavras, ditas de um modo tão sensual, fizeram com que o coração de Hinata começasse a bater com mais força. De qualquer forma, era preciso manter o controle a qualquer custo.

\- Por favor, Naruto. Deixe-me em paz - ele deu mais um passo à frente.

\- Sinto muito, querida. Não posso fazer isso.

Tomou-a nos braços e seus lábios encontraram os dela com a inexorável força de um rio buscando o mar. Seus corpos se fundiram e, durante alguns instantes, foi como se ambos desafiassem as leis de um mundo natural para transformarem-se num só ser.

Levou um certo tempo para que ambos registrassem um som irritante vindo da porta. Naruto foi o primeiro a se afastar. Virou-se em direção ao ruído, curioso e intrigado.

\- Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo, senhor - era o sentinela que os espiava através das barras da cela - Mas é melhor se apressar. Só posso deixá-lo ficar aí dentro por mais alguns minutos.

Naruto deu dois passos largos em direção à porta. E, quando falou, o fez com a voz absolutamente calma e pausada.

\- Meu bom homem, se eu o pegar espiando de novo por essas grades, vou arrancar seu único olho e jogá-lo aos porcos.

O sentinela engoliu em seco, uma gota de suor escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto.

\- Você me entendeu ? - perguntou Naruto, sentindo-se quase satisfeito.

O sentinela fez que sim com a cabeça, então desapareceu de vista o quanto antes.

Naruto aproximou-se novamente de Hinata, seus olhos azuis como um céu límpido estavam cheios de preocupação.

\- Esse homem aborreceu você, Hinata ? Alguém a machucou ? Por favor, eu preciso saber...

Ela sentia-se fraca. Meses de confinamento e pouca comida haviam sido mais do que suficientes para acabar com toda a sua energia.

\- Posso saber o que veio fazer aqui, Naruto ? - ele levantou a mão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

\- Vim tirá-la daqui, querida.

Ela deu um riso irônico.

\- Caso não tenha esquecido, lorde Uzumaki, o seu rei tem outros planos para mim. Se os procuradores reais vencerem, vou ter a minha cabecinha arrancada do meu corpo.

Naruto Uzumaki olhou para o seu branco e delicado pescoço.

\- Não, Hinata. Isso não vai acontecer. Vamos sair juntos daqui... hoje.

\- Ah, sim, mas é claro. Eu, uma prisioneira condenada, saindo daqui sem que ninguém me impeça...

\- Você não sairia como uma prisioneira condenada.

\- Não ?

\- Não - os olhos azuis de Naruto Uzumaki ficaram ainda mais brilhantes - Sairia daqui como minha mulher.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, branca como um fantasma.

\- Sua mulher !

Naruto fez menção de tomar-lhe a mão, mas ela se esquivou daquele contato. Ele explicou, com a voz cheia de carinho e paciência.

\- Eu sei que talvez a idéia não seja do seu agrado, mas é o único jeito. Case-se comigo, Hinata. E você poderá sair daqui hoje mesmo, como uma mulher livre.

Ela afastou-se dele, encostando-se nas pedras frias da parede. Seus olhos perolados ficaram ainda mais brilhantes.

\- Eu prefiro apodrecer no meio do inferno !

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 1.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

**Dezembro de 1665**

Hinata Hyuuga e seu irmão Kazuma abriram um saquinho de veludo e despejaram o seu conteúdo no chão.

\- Que maravilha ! - ela estava eufórica - Essas jóias devem valer uma verdadeira fortuna ! Quem poderia imaginar que aquele bispo tremendamente gordo tinha esse tesouro todo escondido em sua enorme barriga ?

\- Acho que não deveríamos ter feito isso, Hinata - ela ficou espantada.

\- Como assim, não deveríamos ter feito isso ? Por acaso ficou maluco ? Nós garantimos comida para o povo da cidade até o fim do inverno !

Kazuma balançou a cabeça.

\- Nós roubamos um homem da igreja. Talvez tenhamos problemas por isso.

\- Ora, mas que bobagem. O bispo não é um homem da igreja. É um lacaio do rei que se interessa mais por suas amantes e por comida do que pela Bíblia Sagrada.

\- Nós não temos certeza disso, Hinata. Ele pode ser um homem de Deus.

\- Não. O pastor Sarutobi é um verdadeiro homem de Deus. Aquele velho balofo que assaltamos ontem à noite é um homem do demônio.

Kazuma Hyuuga observou a irmã. Seus cabelos compridos e azuis-escuros emolduravam um rosto de traços perfeitos. Ela era, sem dúvida, a moça mais bonita que já vira na vida.

Deu um longo suspiro. Embora Hinata tivesse vinte e três anos e ele, apenas dezoito, sentia-se responsável por ela. Era seu dever protegê-la. Mas, afinal, como é que alguém podia proteger uma donzela que manejava uma espada e andava a cavalo melhor do que qualquer membro da guarda do rei ? E como proteger a sensibilidade de uma jovem que vira a cabeça do próprio pai ser arrancada de seu corpo ?

Apanhou um colar de ouro cravejado de brilhantes.

\- Essa jóia é uma beleza. O problema é que muita gente poderá reconhecê-la. Será que o pastor Sarutobi conseguirá vendê-la?

Hinata deu de ombros.

\- Claro que sim. Seus contatos holandeses levarão todas as jóias para fora do país. E o bom povo de Wiggleston terá comida nesse inverno, apesar dos novos impostos do rei.

Kazuma balançou a cabeça.

\- Estamos em guerra com a Holanda, Hinata. Acho que não devemos fazer negócios com um país inimigo.

Ela guardou as jóias no saquinho de veludo e se levantou.

\- O rei está mais interessado em se divertir com suas amantes do que em guerrear para valer.

Kazuma também se levantou.

\- Que nada. Essa guerra é de verdade, acredite em mim - seu rosto estava muito sério - É provável que eu seja chamado. Até tio Hizashi poderá ser convocado a qualquer momento.

Hinata o encarou, os olhos brilhando de fúria.

\- Nunca ! O rei Carlos II já fez estragos suficientes nesta família. Você só vai lutar nessa guerra maldita se passar por cima do meu cadáver !

Kazuma teve de reprimir um sorriso. Era incrível, mas, quando brava, sua irmã conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita.

\- Tio Hizashi é um dos melhores generais do país, Hinata.

Ela segurou o saquinho de veludo com tanta força, que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

\- Claro que é. Ele e o general Monck devolveram o trono a Carlos II numa bandeja de prata. E como foi que o rei agradeceu ? Mandando executar alguns dos melhores homens desta terra, incluindo nosso próprio pai, caso você tenha se esquecido, Kazuma Hyuuga.

O rapaz sabia que a opinião de Hinata àquele respeito não era muito justa. Sem dúvida, a perda de seu pai havia sido algo insuportável, uma catástrofe sem tamanho. Mas Hiashi Hyuuga assinara sua própria sentença de morte muito tempo atrás, quando se juntara aos opositores do pai do rei, o falecido Carlos I. Na verdade, as execuções após a Restauração haviam sido em pequeno número, o novo rei estava muito mais interessado nas diversões da corte do que em vingança e banhos de sangue.

\- E quanto a tio Hizashi - continuou Hinata - , ele fará exatamente o que tiver vontade, como fez a vida inteira. O rei não se pode dar ao luxo de ir contra ele. O negócio é simples assim.

\- Não sei não...

\- Escute o que eu estou lhe dizendo, irmãozinho querido. E, de agora em diante, não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra a respeito de guerra com a Holanda ou qualquer outro país - Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito - Venha, vamos mostrar ao pastor Sarutobi que o bom Senhor está do nosso lado.

* * *

\- Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ir contra Hizashi Hyuuga. O negócio é simples assim - o rei Carlos II estendeu as longas pernas e olhou para o homem alto à sua frente - Sente-se, Naruto, eu estou ficando cansado só de olhar para você.

Lorde Uzumaki sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama do rei. Os aposentos reais de Oxford não eram tão suntuosos quanto os de Whitehall, mas de qualquer maneira eram bem mais luminosos do que os muitos lugares em que Naruto estivera ao lado de Carlos Stuart, durante os longos anos do exílio.

Pelo menos ali, em Oxford, eles estavam livres da terrível peste que vinha assolando Londres nas últimas semanas. As mortes aumentavam assustadoramente a cada dia e os gritos fantasmagóricos das pessoas pedindo "Tragam os seus mortos para fora" ecoavam pelas ruas da velha cidade.

Primeiro indo para Salisbury, depois fixando se em Oxford, a corte dera um jeito de se livrar da devastação. Pelo menos ali, o rei e seus amigos estariam seguros.

\- Não acredito que me mandará para Yorkshire justamente agora, quando a guerra com os holandeses está pegando fogo.

Carlos II sorriu.

\- Naruto, meu amigo, eu tenho uma porção de generais confiáveis que podem lidar muito bem com meus inimigos externos, mas, para lidar com meus inimigos aqui de dentro, só confio em uma pessoa. Você.

Naruto Uzumaki parecia perplexo.

\- O quê ? Está querendo dizer que o general Hyuuga é seu inimigo ?

O rei balançou a cabeça, seus cachos trabalhados chegando-lhe aos ombros.

\- Espero sinceramente que não. Mas tem havido muitos problemas naquela região. As pessoas não parecem dispostas a aceitar a igreja de volta... muito menos os novos impostos fixados.

\- As pessoas raramente apreciam novos impostos - principalmente, ele acrescentou para si mesmo, quando todos sabem que a quantia arrecadada será usada para comprar jóias e presentes para a nova amante do rei.

\- Mas não é só isso, Naruto. Tem acontecido uma porção de roubos na região. Uma infinidade deles. Ao que parece, um cavaleiro mascarado vem roubando os ricos e dando aos pobres. E o povo o está transformando numa espécie de herói. Dizem que ele só ataca em noites de Lua cheia. No mês passado, o bispo de Lackdale foi obrigado a entregar uma verdadeira fortuna ao tal bandido mascarado. Jóias de valor incalculável, doadas em prol da reforma da igreja.

\- Em prol da reforma da igreja... ou da cinta reforçada que ele usa para esconder a sua barriga imensa ?

Os dois caíram na risada.

\- Ah, Naruto, Naruto, o seu senso de humor não muda nunca... bem, mas, voltando ao que interessa, será que você poderia ir a Yorkshire e descobrir o que está se passando por lá ?

Naruto Uzumaki não estava muito satisfeito com a missão que acabara de ser lhe destinada. Tentou usar o seu último argumento.

\- Eu sempre me saí melhor num campo de batalhas do que no campo das intrigas. Espionagem não é o meu forte e...

\- Ora, não seja dramático. Não estou pedindo para que você se transforme num espião. Estou apenas lhe pedindo um favor, digamos assim.

Naruto deu um suspiro. Havia perdido a batalha.

\- Um favor... real ?

\- Não. Um favor pessoal. Um favor entre amigos. Se Hizashi Hyuuga estiver contra mim, preciso saber imediatamente. Entretanto, se continuar leal, terei de rever minha posição em relação aos impostos daquela área.

\- E o tal bandido mascarado ?

\- Esse homem é justamente a última coisa que eu preciso no momento. Uma espécie de herói romântico, demonstrando mais uma vez a velha disparidade entre ricos e pobres. Que não foi inventada por meus ministros, não importa o que diga a oposição - o rei sorriu - Como é, meu amigo, você vai ou não me fazer esse favor ?

Naruto Uzumaki sabia que não tinha escolha. Era impossível dizer não a Carlos II. Não porque ele era o rei da Inglaterra. Mas porque ele era seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Haviam crescido juntos, e juntos haviam passado anos amargos no exílio.

\- É claro que sim.

\- Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar. Muito obrigado.

\- Mas... e a respeito do bandido mascarado ? O que eu faço com ele ?

\- Trate de achá-lo, Naruto. Depois, mande enforcá-lo ou decapitá-lo. Não importa o que faça com ele. Livre-se do sujeito e pronto !

Naruto Uzumaki deu um sorriso.

"Bem, pelo menos vou acabar tendo um pouco de diversão na minha missão".

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 2.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da Editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Hinata Hyuuga usava um vestido azul-claro, que combinava com os seus lindos olhos. Estava louca da vida.

\- Não importa o que meu tio tenha dito ! Eu me recuso a deixar que esse tal supervisor dos estábulos reais chegue perto de Brigand. O cavalo é meu ! Não pertence à família !

O velho empregado deu de ombros e ajeitou seu boné.

\- Sinto muito, srta. Hyuuga, mas eu creio que o cavalheiro já começou a sua inspeção.

Mal acabou de ouvir aquilo, ela correu em direção ao enorme estábulo localizado no final da propriedade dos Hyuuga. Estava ofegante ao chegar e levou alguns segundos para se recompor. Já podia imaginar toda a cena. Um dos vaidosos cavaleiros do rei Carlos II usando botas de salto alto e andando com cuidado em meio ao esterco e à sujeira, laços ridículos enfeitando longos cachos de cabelos. E pondo as mãos em "seu" amado cavalo. Não. Não podia suportar tamanho desaforo. Era muita humilhação.

Sentindo-se cada vez mais irritada, ela empurrou a porta com toda a força e entrou.

No interior escuro do estábulo, dois homens agachados, examinando a perna de um animal premiado, se levantaram.

\- É minha sobrinha - ela ouviu seu tio dizer ao outro homem, antes de virar-se em sua direção.

\- Hinata, minha querida, venha até aqui.

Hinata aproximou-se de ambos lentamente, seus olhos se ajustando à escuridão. Agora ela conseguia enxergar melhor o tal enviado do rei. E não pôde deixar de sentir um certo friozinho na barriga. Ele não era em absoluto o tipo que ela estava esperando. Mais alto do que seu irmão, forte e musculoso, não precisava de botas de salto alto para aumentar a sua altura. Não havia cachos ridículos em seus cabelos, nem rendas e laçarotes em suas roupas. Usava uma jaqueta de couro por cima de uma camisa simples de linho e calças que realçavam suas coxas bem feitas. Muito bem feitas, por sinal.

Hizashi Hyuuga aproximou-se dela e tomou-lhe a mão.

\- Minha querida, este é lorde Naruto Uzumaki. 0 rei Carlos nos honrou mandando o bom lorde para cá a fim de examinar os nossos cavalos, que talvez possam vir a ser candidatos aos estábulos reais.

Hinata engoliu sua raiva no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram com os do recém-chegado. Eram magnéticos, azuis como o céu e, para sua grande surpresa, possuíam uma viva inteligência. A situação toda não era nada favorável. A única coisa pior do que a visita de um tolo representante do rei, era a visita de um representante do rei que, de tolo, não tinha nada.

\- Hinata ? - chamou seu tio, notando o seu silêncio.

\- Eu... bem... muito prazer, meu senhor.

O enviado do rei sorriu, um sorriso que, inexplicavelmente, fez com que ela sentisse outro friozinho na barriga.

\- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita.

O cumprimento não podia ser mais correto. Entretanto, aquelas poucas palavras haviam sido ditas num tom de voz tão suave e gentil, que ela sentiu-se corar. Olhou rapidamente para o tio, mas ele tinha uma expressão serena no rosto, como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

Talvez ela estivesse imaginando coisas. Claro. Só podia ser aquilo. Desde que Hizashi Hyuuga se retirara da vida pública, a família parara de receber visitas. Ela própria nem se lembrava mais de como se comportar em sociedade. Transformara-se numa típica e envergonhada camponesa. Devia ser comum na corte um homem devorar uma moça com os olhos, como o ilustre visitante fazia naquele exato momento. Ou talvez o culpado de tudo fosse o próprio Sol, que teimava em brilhar com mais intensidade, fazendo com que o dia ficasse insuportavelmente quente.

Deu um passo para trás.

\- Hinata é a melhor amazona dessa região - comentou seu tio, os olhos brilhando de orgulho.

O recém-chegado levantou uma sobrancelha, numa expressão que misturava interesse com uma certa diversão.

\- É mesmo ? Que interessante. Gostaria de ter uma amostra de tal desempenho.

Ela baixou a cabeça, tentando raciocinar com clareza. Precisava parar de bancar a tola. Precisava pensar no que fazer a respeito daquele abelhudo visitante. A última coisa de que precisava no momento era um representante do rei xeretando sua vida e descobrindo os talentos herdados de seu pai no que se referia aos cavalos. E o que fazer a respeito de Kazuma ? Desde a morte de Hiashi Hyuuga, há quatro anos, ela vinha protegendo o irmão com unhas e dentes, fazendo de tudo para que ele passasse despercebido aos olhos do rei. Embora Carlos II tivesse dito que as punições acabariam com a execução dos responsáveis pela morte de seu pai, Hinata temia que a ira real pudesse se estender aos familiares dos homens condenados.

\- Meu tio está exagerando, senhor - ela disse por fim.

Lorde Naruto Uzumaki olhou-a de cima a baixo, fazendo uma pausa deliberada em sua cintura estreita e quadris.

\- Espero ter a oportunidade de julgar por mim mesmo, senhorita.

Hinata sentiu um súbito calor no corpo. Aquele homem a deixava nervosa. E com razão.

\- Eu detestaria atrapalhar o seu trabalho, senhor. Agora, se me der licença, preciso voltar para casa a fim de dar ordens à cozinheira. Ficará conosco para o almoço ?

Havia um sorriso devastador nos lábios do lorde, quando ele respondeu:

\- Não só para o almoço. Seu tio, gentilmente, me convidou para ficar hospedado na propriedade da família, enquanto eu estiver examinando os cavalos da região.

Ela não podia ter recebido notícia mais aterradora.

\- Eu... fico feliz com isso. Ter o senhor como hóspede em nossa modesta fazenda é... uma grande honra. Agora, se me der licença...

Ela deu um passo para trás, depois mais outro, depois... tropeçou num ancinho e quase foi ao chão. No segundo seguinte ele estava ao seu lado, segurando-a com seus braços fortes.

\- A senhorita está bem ? - ele perguntou com voz suave, o rosto quase colado ao dela.

O rosto mais atraente que já vira na vida. Havia até uma linda covinha em seu queixo. Podia sentir os músculos daqueles braços fortes, através da seda de seu vestido. Respirou fundo. Não, aquele homem não era nenhum paspalho da corte dos quais já ouvira falar. Era preciso tomar muito cuidado com ele.

\- Estou sim, lorde Uzumaki. Muito obrigada - ela forçou um sorriso - Meu Deus, como sou desajeitada. O senhor me salvou de uma queda, bem no meio de toda essa sujeira.

Naruto Uzumaki sentiu-a relaxar em seus braços e sorriu satisfeito. Talvez sua estadia em Yorkshire não fosse ser assim tão aborrecida. Aquela beldade à sua frente seria uma conquista digna de toda a sua vasta experiência. Tentou imaginar quão severamente seu tio guardava a sua virtude. Sabia que as pessoas do campo ainda mantinham certos padrões de comportamento do tempo dos puritanos da república, coisa que, há bastante tempo, os londrinos já tinham esquecido. No que se referia à corte do rei Carlos II, os bons costumes jamais tinham sido prioridade, mesmo durante os anos de exílio na Europa.

\- A senhorita gostaria que eu a acompanhasse até a casa, para ajudá-la a evitar... outros tropeções ?

Ela endireitou o corpo.

\- Não, obrigada. Não será necessário.

Ele olhou para seus lábios úmidos e carnudos naturalmente coloridos, que dispensavam aquelas pinturas horríveis e artificiais usadas por todas as mulheres, e também alguns homens, da corte de Sua Majestade. Sentiu seu coração bater com mais força. Então, tomou a mão dela nas suas e levou-a aos lábios.

\- Nesse caso, até o almoço, senhorita.

Hinata quase soltou um grito ao sentir o calor daquela boca em sua pele. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, lembrou-se dos calos em seus dedos, marcas causadas por horas e horas passadas em cima de um cavalo, segurando-lhe as rédeas com toda a força. Deu um sorriso sem graça, torcendo para que ele não reparasse no modo abrupto com que recolheu sua mão.

\- Até o almoço, milorde.

E, virando as costas, tratou de fugir dali rapidamente.

Hinata Hyuuga voltou para casa irritada consigo mesma. Considerava-se uma mulher forte, segura de si, dona de suas próprias emoções. Mantinha-se calma e serena durante seus passeios noturnos, quando voltava para casa com os bolsos abarrotados de dinheiro e de jóias de valor incalculável. Então, por que ficara tão nervosa na frente do amigo do rei ? O que dera nela ? Agira como uma perfeita idiota. E aquilo não era nada bom.

A melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era manter-se afastada dele. E certificar-se de que Kazuma fizesse o mesmo. As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis com seu irmão, que passava mais tempo na rua do que em casa. Com ela, porém, tudo era mais complicado. Era a única mulher da casa, tinha obrigações a cumprir como anfitriã e não haveria jeito de escapar dos almoços e dos jantares ao lado de seu hóspede.

Olhou para os calos em seus dedos e tentou adivinhar se ele tinha reparado neles. Sabia que as mulheres da corte jamais montariam um cavalo sem usar luvas, mas ela não estava acostumada àquele tipo de luxo. Fora criada num ambiente predominantemente masculino. Sua mãe, uma linda escocesa chamada Asuka, morrera ao dar à luz a Kazuma, e Hiashi Hyuuga, completamente envolvido na vida política do país, não quisera contrair novas núpcias.

Bem, se lorde Uzumaki fosse tão indelicado a ponto de fazer algum comentário a respeito de suas mãos, ela lhe diria simplesmente que a vida em Yorkshire não era tão suave quanto nos palácios de Londres. Ali, no campo, as mulheres trabalhavam de verdade e não passavam o dia inteiro recostadas num belo e confortável divã, bordando e fofocando a respeito da vida alheia.

\- Hinata !

Estava tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem havia reparado em Kazuma, que vinha andando em sua direção. O rapaz parecia ansioso e agitado.

\- Olá, Kazuma. O que houve ?

\- É verdade que o rei mandou um amigo para examinar nossos cavalos ? Você está vindo dos estábulos ?

Ela fez um sinal com a mão, pedindo para que ele falasse mais baixo.

\- É verdade, sim. Há um representante de Sua Majestade aqui na fazenda, mas você não vai chegar perto dele. Ficou bem claro ?

\- Ele é alto e forte, Hinata ? E como são suas roupas ? Devem ser uma beleza !

\- Você ouviu o que eu disse ? Não o quero ao lado desse homem, Kazuma. O fato de ele ter visto Brigand já pode ter nos causado estrago suficiente.

O rapaz franziu a testa, a ansiedade e a agitação dando lugar à preocupação.

\- Será... que ele já ouviu falar a respeito dos roubos ? - Hinata deu de ombros.

\- Não faço idéia. Ele veio apenas examinar os cavalos, mas, de qualquer jeito, não gosto nada de ter um representante do rei aqui na fazenda, xeretando nossas vidas. E o pior é que não há um animal como Brigand em toda a região.

\- E quando as pessoas falam sobre o bandido que ataca nas noites de Lua, não se esquecem de mencionar o belíssimo garanhão que "ele" monta.

\- Talvez eu devesse ter usado um dos outros cavalos do tio Hizashi - comentou ela, pensativa - Muito embora Brigand tenha me tirado de mais encrencas do que consigo me lembrar.

\- Bem, seja lá como for, agora já é tarde para qual quer tipo de providência. Todo mundo conhece o cavalo.

Hinata respirou fundo.

\- Ele não pode suspeitar de nenhuma ligação entre o bandido e a fazenda. Tenho de evitar que isso aconteça de qualquer maneira.

\- E como pretende fazer isso ?

Ela ficou vermelha ao se lembrar do modo como agira ao vê-lo nos estábulos.

\- Talvez eu possa dirigir a atenção dele para outro lado...

Kazuma a encarava de uma maneira um tanto estranha.

\- O que você quer dizer com... outro lado ? - Hinata deu um sorriso determinado.

\- Não importa. Vamos esperar que ele não fique muito tempo por aqui. E, quanto a você, trate de manter-se bem afastado dele - ela encostou a mão em seu ombro - Ficou bem claro ?

Kazuma esquivou-se daquele toque.

\- Já está na hora de você parar de me dar ordens, Hinata. Sou um homem de dezoito anos. Será que não percebe que eu cresci ?

\- Sei que cresceu. Sei que já é um homem. Mas, para mim, continuará a ser meu irmãozinho caçula. Uma linda e meiga criança, que precisa da minha orientação.

Kazuma Hyuuga revirou os olhos.

\- Konan Watanabe não me considera uma criança. Pelo menos, não ontem à tarde, assim que saímos da quermesse da igreja.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, visivelmente chocada.

\- Kazuma ! O que está querendo dizer com isso ? - o rapaz ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

\- Só estou querendo dizer que não sou mais um menino. Chegou a hora de aceitar o fato, querida irmãzinha.

Hinata, porém, não estava disposta a aceitar coisa alguma. Konan Watanabe era uma das garotas mais bonitas da cidade e tinha um comportamento um tanto... avançado para a época. Se ela e Kazuma tinham estado juntos depois da quermesse do dia anterior, só uma coisa podia ter acontecido. E aquilo não era nada bom.

\- O contato carnal antes do casamento é pecado, Kazuma.

O rapaz deu um sorriso.

\- Ora, Hinata, você não está sabendo da novidade ? Não existe mais pecado na alegre e divertida corte do rei Carlos II !

Ela estudou o irmão à sua frente. Sim, ele tinha razão. Deixara de ser um menino. Estava alto, muito alto, e havia sinais de barba e bigode em seu rosto outrora tão liso.

\- Você não deve basear seus padrões de moral na corte de Londres.

Kazuma inclinou-se para a frente e deu-lhe um beijo.

\- Como eu estava lhe dizendo, Hinata, já sou um homem. E meus padrões de moral são apenas da minha conta...

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

\- Não me peça para parar de me preocupar com você, Kazuma. Nem sei o que faria se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse. Você é tudo o que eu tenho !

Emocionado com aquela súbita e inesperada demonstração de carinho, Kazuma a abraçou.

\- Nós sempre cuidaremos um do outro, Hinata. Você também é tudo o que eu tenho.

Embaraçada com suas próprias lágrimas, ela o empurrou e fez uma careta.

\- Ah, então eu sou tudo o que você tem, não é ? E o que me diz a respeito de Konan Watanabe ? - Kazuma deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Konan se tornou... digamos assim... uma boa amiga. Uma ótima amiga, para ser mais exato - Hinata balançou a cabeça.

\- Você é terrível, Kazuma Hyuuga.

\- Eu ? Terrível ? Engraçado... ontem à tarde, Konan me disse que eu era ótimo...

Hinata ficou vermelha. Ainda não estava pronta para aceitar o fato de que seu irmãozinho caçula crescera e se transformara num homem de verdade. Ela o havia criado como se ele fosse seu próprio filho e era difícil aceitar certos fatos da vida que, inevitavelmente, aconteciam a todos os rapazes daquela idade.

\- Bem, vamos esquecer Konan Watanabe. Temos coisas mais importantes com que nos preocupar agora. Por favor, Kazuma. Quero que me prometa que vai ficar afastado de lorde Uzumaki.

Kazuma a encarou com os olhos cheios de amor.

\- Eu prometo, irmãzinha. Prometo que esse amigo do rei não vai ver nem a minha sombra !

Ela encostou a mão em seu braço e foi aí que sentiu seus músculos duros como uma pedra. Como é que seu irmão ficara tão grande de repente ?

\- Obrigada, querido. Ah, como eu gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo... só que é impossível. Tio Hizashi espera que eu seja uma anfitriã perfeita para o nosso caro hóspede e eu não posso desapontá-lo. Bem, acho melhor ir direto para a cozinha e dar ordens às cozinheiras, senão o nobre lorde vai acabar comendo um guisado de coelho cru !

Ele caiu na risada.

\- Então vá, irmãzinha. Quanto a mim, vou até a cidade. Talvez a srta. Watanabe esteja precisando de ajuda na mercearia...

\- Kazuma !

\- Você disse que queria que eu me mantivesse afastado, não disse ?

Hinata tentou esconder a preocupação que sentia.

\- Veja bem o que vai fazer. Trate de se cuidar e não se meta em encrencas !

Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Fique tranqüila. Tudo vai dar certo. Esse lorde Uzumaki não deverá ficar muito tempo por aqui e as coisas logo voltarão ao normal.

\- Deus te ouça, Kazuma. Deus te ouça !

* * *

Lorde Naruto Uzumaki sentou-se num sofá em frente à lareira acesa e esticou as pernas. Estava cansado, mas satisfeito com os resultados daquele dia. O capitão Sasuke Uchiha, seu companheiro de viagem, havia lhe dito que seus homens tinham tido sucesso na cidade ao tentar obter informações sobre o caso do misterioso bandido mascarado. Seu próprio dia na fazenda de Hizashi Hyuuga também não fora tão ruim assim. Para sua grande surpresa, o general possuía belíssimos cavalos, alguns ainda mais imponentes e velozes do que os do próprio rei. Um deles, em particular, um magnífico garanhão cinza escuro de pernas longas, dava a impressão de poder atravessar o país inteiro sem sequer precisar parar para respirar.

E ainda havia a carola. A sobrinha de Hyuuga. Parecia uma camponesa em seu vestido simples... mas possuía os traços perfeitos de uma escultura grega. E o corpo, então. Lindo, sensual, cheio de promessas delirantes... devia ser uma parceira e tanto na cama.

Era uma pena que ele estivesse tão cansado naquela noite. Sentia vontade de cortejá-la. Coisa que, aliás, ela devia estar esperando. Afinal de contas, ao sair dos estábulos ele a vira conversando com um rapaz alto e de cabelos azuis-escuros. E ambos pareciam muito íntimos. Tinham até se beijado e se abraçado, em plena luz do dia !

Naruto Uzumaki deu um sorriso. Não ia ter a mínima dificuldade para conquistá-la. Ele era um verdadeiro destruidor de corações, que já levara para a cama as mulheres mais lindas da corte. Exceto, é claro, aquelas que o rei Carlos II reservava para si.

A porta de uma enorme sala se abriu de repente.

Era ela, a sobrinha. Hinata. O nome era simples, mas combinava com sua elegante simplicidade. Usava naquele momento um vestido preto de gola alta, que realçava a sua fina cintura. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque. Seus traços perfeitos brilhavam sob a luz do fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Tinha no rosto um ar sereno e digno, muito digno. Seus belos olhos perolados, porém, o observavam com a falsa calma de um lobo prestes a atacar.

Naruto Uzumaki levantou-se do sofá. Pensando bem, até que ele não estava tão cansado assim.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 3


	4. Capítulo 3

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos".

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

\- Por favor, não se levante, senhor - ele deu um sorriso. A garota à sua frente não usava jóias nem pintura no rosto. E, mesmo assim, era absolutamente deslumbrante. As mulheres da corte se morderiam de inveja se a vissem.

\- Bem, agora eu já me levantei.

\- Eu... só vim saber se o senhor ficou satisfeito com as suas acomodações, milorde. Está tudo ao seu gosto ?

A voz dela era suave e delicada. Os olhos, porém, continuavam alertas como antes.

\- Seu tio me cedeu seus próprios aposentos, srta. Hyuuga. Não acho isso justo. Será que poderia conversar com ele e fazê-lo mudar de idéia ?

\- De jeito nenhum. Tio Hizashi sente-se honrado em ceder-lhe o quarto.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Deixe-me falar com ele mais uma vez. Um hóspede não deve causar transtornos ao seu anfitrião.

\- Meu tio já se recolheu, lorde Uzumaki. Deve estar dormindo a uma hora dessas.

Naruto ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Hizashi Hyuuga fora dormir. Isso queria dizer... que a garota estava livre. Pelo menos, temporariamente.

\- Seu tio dorme muito cedo, senhorita.

\- Sim. Ele trabalha muito e já não é mais um homem jovem.

\- Mas ele tem boa saúde, não tem ?

Hinata não conseguiu esconder um traço de amargura em sua voz ao responder:

\- Anos de guerras e batalhas pesam no coração de um homem, senhor.

Lorde Uzumaki levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Tem razão. Veja o rei, por exemplo. Há gente que acha que ele aparenta ser mais velho do que realmente é.

Hinata mordeu os lábios. O que estava acontecendo com ela ? Não tinha ido até a sala a fim de falar sobre política ou reabrir velhas feridas. Fora até lá apenas para ter certeza de que ele não tinha feito nenhuma ligação entre Brigand e o bandido mascarado. Pelo menos tinha sido essa a razão que dera a si mesma no momento em que percebera que seus pés caminhavam para a sala, como se tivessem vontade própria. De qualquer maneira, a última coisa que queria na vida era antagonizar-se com seu hóspede.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

\- Eu não saberia dizer nada a respeito, senhor. Nunca vi o rei pessoalmente.

Ele estudou-a com cuidado. Que garota bonita... especulou se conseguiria levá-la para a cama ainda essa noite.

\- Talvez isso seja uma sorte, senhorita - Hinata Hyuuga piscou os olhos.

\- Por que diz isso, milorde ? - ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Porque o rei sempre teve um fraco por mulheres bonitas.

Foi como se uma das chamas da lareira tivesse se levantado de súbito e tocado o rosto de Hinata Hyuuga. Ninguém, em toda a sua vida, havia lhe feito tal elogio. Na opinião de seu pai, a vaidade era um pecado muito grande. Embora ela tivesse consciência de sua beleza, nunca fizera menção ao fato. E muito menos esperava que alguém da família o fizesse.

\- Eu... eu... duvido que Sua Majestade fosse achar graça numa modesta camponesa como eu, senhor.

\- A senhorita pode morar no campo, mas jamais será uma camponesa - ele estendeu-lhe a mão e tocou os seus cabelos com muita suavidade - Na verdade, minha cara, devo lhe dizer que você é muito mais bonita e elegante do que todas as mulheres que enfeitam a corte do rei Carlos.

Ela deu um passo para trás, esquivando-se daquele contato. Não. Aquilo estava começando a ficar insuportável. Lorde Uzumaki não podia tratá-la como se ela fosse uma leviana qualquer, como tantas que havia em Londres. Ela era Hinata Hyuuga, filha de Hiashi Hyuuga, uma moça honesta, de sólidos princípios morais. Homem algum jamais tocara em seus cabelos. Na verdade, homem algum jamais tocara em qualquer parte de seu corpo.

\- Eu... não estou acostumada a esse tipo de comportamento, senhor.

Naruto Uzumaki franziu a testa. Ele não tivera intenção de assustar a moça. Talvez ela ainda mantivesse sua pureza, apesar da cena que presenciara quando deixava os estábulos. Tal fato, porém, não iria mudar suas intenções. Apenas as táticas.

\- Peço perdão pelo meu atrevimento, senhorita. Os costumes na corte são tão liberais, que às vezes eu me esqueço de como me comportar diante de uma verdadeira dama.

Hinata tentou recuperar a pose.

\- Não tenho nada a perdoar, senhor - ela engoliu em seco - Agora, se me dá licença...

Naruto segurou a sua mão.

\- Não vá, srta. Hyuuga. Gostaria que ficasse um pouco mais aqui, a fim de me fazer companhia. Prometo que não vou mais ofendê-la.

Ele estava quase implorando. Hinata levantou os olhos e estudou seu rosto. Os cabelos dele eram curtos, assim como mandava a moda em Yorkshire. E tal fato acrescentava um toque de masculinidade à sua figura. Tendo sido criada entre homens durante toda a sua vida, ela nunca havia estado tão consciente da diferença entre os sexos. Uma parte dela queria sair dali voando e voltar para a segurança de seu quarto. A outra mantinha seus pés grudados no chão.

\- Eu... fico só mais um pouquinho - ouviu a sua própria voz dizer - Embora saiba que também está cansado depois da longa viagem que fez.

Com a experiência de um habilidoso amante, lorde Uzumaki observou as diversas expressões estampadas no rosto de Hinata. Primeiro hesitação, então interesse, depois curiosidade. Ainda não havia desejo, mas esse viria logo. Eles tinham muito tempo pela frente.

\- Eu nunca estou cansado demais para conversar com uma senhorita tão encantadora.

Ela sentou-se o mais longe possível de lorde Uzumaki.

\- Eu não estou acostumada a tantos elogios, senhor - ele saiu de seu lugar e sentou-se exatamente ao lado dela.

\- Algo difícil de acreditar. Afinal de contas, não estou sabendo de nenhuma epidemia que tenha causado a cegueira nos homens de Yorkshire.

Ele fez tal comentário de um modo tão simpático, que Hinata não pôde deixar de sorrir.

\- Os homens de Yorkshire não são cegos, milorde. Apenas trabalham muito e não têm tempo a perder com falatórios ou coisas do gênero.

Ele fez uma pausa, então acabou dizendo:

\- Mas falar a verdade certamente não é perda de tempo. Veja por exemplo aquele rapaz que conversava com a senhorita hoje de manhã. Ele já lhe disse o quanto é bonita, não disse ?

\- Rapaz ?

\- Sim, aquele garoto alto e de cabelos azuis-escuros. Eu os vi quando saía dos estábulos.

A mente de Hinata começou a trabalhar com uma rapidez incrível. Como havia esperado, a ausência de Kazuma durante as refeições não tinha sido notada. Pelo visto, o hóspede da casa desconhecia por completo a existência de seu irmão. E ela pretendia que as coisas, se possível, continuassem exatamente daquele modo.

\- Ah, sim - respondeu ela, finalmente - O senhor está se referindo a... Makoto. Ele é apenas um amigo. A fazenda da sua família fica situada a poucos quilômetros daqui.

Naruto Uzumaki ficou desapontado. Sabia que a srta. Hyuuga estava mentindo. Por instantes considerou o fato. Será que ela apenas tentava esconder o amor que sentia pelo rapaz ? Ou haveria alguma outra razão obscura para a mentira ? Não fazia idéia. Mas pretendia descobrir. Ele era lorde Naruto Uzumaki, o melhor amigo do rei Carlos II. Nada lhe passava despercebido. E ninguém o enganava.

\- Talvez eu deva conhecê-lo, senhorita. A família de seu amigo pode ter cavalos que me interessem.

Ela forçou uma risada.

\- Temo que não. Eles não são muito ricos e com certeza ficariam constrangidos em receber a visita de um membro da corte.

Não havia mais dúvidas. A garota estava mesmo escondendo alguma coisa. Tal constatação o deixou aborrecido e desapontado. A princípio, planejara seduzi-la e levá-la para a cama. Agora, porém, via seus planos desaparecerem como fumaça ao vento. A sedução teria de dar lugar a outra coisa: a investigação. Bem, é claro que podia juntar as duas coisas. Não tinha a mínima vontade de abrir mão daquela beldade de cabelos azuis-escuros sentada à sua frente. Ela era, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, a mulher mais bonita que já vira na vida. Se o rei a conhecesse, iria se esquecer de todas as suas amantes e a convidaria para morar em Londres. Sorriu para ela.

\- Vou confiar em sua palavra, senhorita. Embora devesse examinar "todos" os cavalos da região.

\- Ah, pode confiar mesmo, milorde. Os Shimizu nunca possuíram bons animais.

\- Shimizu ?

\- Sim. Makoto Shimizu - ela respondeu com firmeza - É o rapaz com o qual o senhor me viu conversando esta manhã.

Naruto Uzumaki balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- Ah, sei.

Hinata examinou-lhe o rosto disfarçadamente, tentando descobrir se ele desconfiara de algo. Não foi capaz de chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Levantou-se de súbito.

\- Acho que já vou me recolher, lorde Uzumaki. Nós costumamos dormir cedo aqui na fazenda.

Daquela vez, Naruto não fez nada para impedi-la. Ele também levantou-se e fez um gesto com a cabeça.

\- Então não vou mantê-la acordada por mais tempo, senhorita. Principalmente porque pretendo requisitar seus serviços amanhã de manhã.

\- Meus serviços ?

\- Sim. Como guia. Gostaria que me levasse para conhecer a região. Seria possível ?

Aquela era a última coisa que ela tinha em mente.

\- Eu... bem... sim. Claro que sim.

\- Excelente. Além disso, eu estou muito curioso em ver seus talentos em cima de um cavalo. Seu tio me disse que você é a melhor amazona de Yorkshire... e talvez de todo o país.

\- Como eu já lhe disse, milorde, meu tio é um homem muito exagerado.

Ele deu um sorriso.

\- Veremos, veremos. Que tal sairmos amanhã às onze ?

\- Para mim está ótimo. Boa noite, milorde.

Naruto Uzumaki observou-a caminhar até a porta. Ela estava quase girando a maçaneta, quando ele a chamou.

\- Srta. Hyuuga ? - Hinata virou-se para ele.

\- Sim ?

\- Se o sr. Shimizu não lhe diz, pelo menos cem vezes por dia, que a senhorita é a moça mais bonita do mundo, então ele não a merece.

Mais uma vez ela sentiu como se as chamas do fogo da lareira tivessem locado o seu rosto. Havia cometido um erro ao inventar aquela história maluca a respeito de Makoto Shimizu. Lorde Uzumaki era esperto demais para acreditar numa mentira. Precisava fazer seus planos com muito cuidado.

\- Boa noite, senhor. Até amanhã.

E tratou de dar o fora dali o mais depressa possível.

* * *

Kazuma Hyuuga caiu na risada.

\- Shimizu ? Ora, Hinata, por que você não inventou um nome imponente ? Shimizu é muito comum. E sem graça também.

Ela observou-o devorar uma maçã. Era a quarta que comia em poucos minutos. Tentou não pensar nas atividades noturnas que poderiam ter causado tamanho aumento de apetite em seu irmão.

\- Não vamos brincar com isso, Kazuma. O negócio é muito mais sério do que você imagina. Aliás, posso saber a que horas você chegou em casa essa noite ?

Kazuma deu um sorriso maroto.

\- Você não me disse para sumir dessa casa ?

\- Já disse que a coisa é séria, Kazuma. O homem parece ser muito perigoso.

E era verdade. Ao menos para a sua própria paz de espírito. Custara a dormir à noite e, quando finalmente pegara no sono, tivera outro daqueles sonhos horríveis. O começo era sempre o mesmo... aquele dia terrível tinha acontecido há quatro anos, quando seu pai fora executado. Ela e Kazuma haviam estado à frente da multidão, duas figuras perdidas e pesarosas a testemunhar o fim do mundo cheio de segurança no qual tinham vivido até então. Mas, em seus sonhos, Hinata não era mais aquela garotinha desprotegida e infeliz. Estava no cadafalso ao lado de seu pai, lutando com os carrascos, uma máscara preta cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Derrotava um a um, até que sobrava apenas um homem... que avançava em direção ao seu pai, com uma espada enorme nas mãos. A partir daí, o sonho mudava. Às vezes, seu pai transformava-se numa águia e voava livre pelo céu azul e brilhante. Às vezes a espada descia e tudo o que ela via era uma grande mancha vermelha.

O sonho todo havia mudado na noite passada. De súbito ela observava Kazuma nos campos que ladeavam a cidade. Seu irmão abraçava Konan Watanabe com força e então a figura mudava de novo e não era mais Kazuma que estava ali, mas lorde Uzumaki... e não era o corpo de Konan que ele tocava com mãos ávidas...

\- Hinata ! - Kazuma parecia preocupado - Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Você está branca como um fantasma !

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer tais indecências e se levantou.

\- Não. Não aconteceu nada. É que eu não dormi bem essa noite. Também, com tantas preocupações... um membro da corte do rei hospedado aqui em casa e meu irmão na cidade, comportando-se como uma gata de rua no cio...

Ela deu um suspiro.

\- Você tem razão. Sinto muito, irmãozinho. E que esse homem me deixou nervosa com aquele falatório todo a respeito da minha beleza...

O sorriso de Kazuma foi terno.

\- Ora, Hinata, você não pode culpar o homem por enxergar bem. Você é bonita. Bonita de verdade.

\- Obrigada, querido.

\- Aliás, você não é só bonita, Hinata Hyuuga. É a garota mais linda de toda a Inglaterra. E pensar que eu nunca lhe disse isso antes... eu devia ser açoitado... ou pelo menos forçado a ouvir um daqueles sermões bem compridos do pastor Sarutobi.

Hinata não pôde deixar de sorrir. Kazuma conseguia aliviar os momentos mais tensos com o seu humor. Ela estava cansada e confusa por causa dos acontecimentos do dia anterior mas, acima de tudo aquilo, sentiu que sua alma era invadida por uma enorme onda de amor por seu irmão. Sem ele, sua vida seria tão triste e vazia, que não valeria a pena continuar vivendo.

Deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos.

\- Então, meu irmãozinho, não se esqueça de manter-se bem longe dos olhos de lorde Uzumaki. Quero que fique na cidade até que ele resolva ir embora. E não se esqueça de falar com o pastor Sarutobi, para que ele espalhe a notícia entre os habitantes da cidade. Tenho certeza de que todos vão cooperar.

\- Mas e os criados ?

\- Vou falar com o tio Hizashi.

\- Bess pode ajudá-la.

Bess era a cozinheira-chefe, dona absoluta da cozinha da fazenda. A única mulher, além de Hinata, que Kazuma escutava.

\- Claro. Ela fará todo o possível para protegê-lo - Hinata deu um sorriso - Bem, acho que já está tudo resolvido. Pode ir dando o fora daqui.

\- Ótimo. Posso passar a noite na casa de Konan Watanabe ?

\- Kazuma !

\- Ora, Hinata, não foi você quem me pediu para ficar o tempo todo na cidade ? Eu preciso dormir em algum lugar !

\- Bem, talvez você pudesse passar as noites na igreja com o pastor Sarutobi...

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, absolutamente apavorado.

\- Não ! Não ! Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata, nem pense numa coisa dessas !

O desespero de Kazuma era tão grande, que ela começou a rir.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, irmãozinho. Fique onde quiser, mas não volte para casa até eu mandar. Está entendido ?

\- Mas... e você ? Não gosto nada da idéia de deixá-la sozinha, na companhia desse homem.

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me defender. Agora trate de ir dando o fora daqui, antes que lorde Uzumaki se levante.

\- Tem certeza do que está dizendo ?

\- Claro. Não vai ser difícil lidar com lorde Naruto Uzumaki. Eu garanto. Ele... não me assusta.

Ela mordeu os lábios. Pelo que podia se lembrar, aquela era a primeira vez que mentia para o irmão.

* * *

\- Em qual desses cavalos maravilhosos a senhorita monta ?

Hinata forçou um sorriso. Na verdade, estava louca da vida. Havia planejado chegar aos estábulos antes de seu hóspede e avisar o empregado Arthur de que não iria usar Brigand aquele dia. Mas ele batera na porta do seu quarto no momento em que ela terminara de se vestir, dez minutos depois da partida de Kazuma.

Como tinha temido, as palavras mal haviam saído da boca dele quando Arthur, cheio de orgulho, deu um passo à frente.

\- Esse é o cavalo da srta. Hyuuga, meu bom lorde - Naruto deu um assobio.

\- É um animal magnífico. Fiquei muito impressionado com ele ontem de manhã e esperava poder usá-lo hoje, no nosso passeio.

Hinata deu um passo à frente.

\- Ele não gosta de estranhos, senhor.

\- Será que isso foi... uma lição de sua dona ? - determinada a não deixar o homem desconcertá-la de novo, ela ignorou o comentário.

\- O cavalo é meu desde que nasceu. Está acostumado comigo, é só isso.

Naruto Uzumaki acariciou o pescoço do animal.

\- Como ele se chama ?

Hinata olhou para o empregado, que, fascinado, ouvia a conversa.

\- Brigand, senhor.

Lorde Uzumaki parou o que estava fazendo e o encarou com muito interesse.

\- Brigand quer dizer bandido... bandoleiro... um nome um tanto agressivo para o cavalo de uma jovem tão adorável...

Como Hinata continuou em silêncio, ele perguntou:

\- A senhorita já pensou em vendê-lo ?

\- Jamais ! - ela respondeu, de forma mais agressiva do que pretendera a princípio.

Naruto voltou a acariciar o pescoço do animal e deu um sorriso que a fez se lembrar do sonho da noite passada.

\- Nem mesmo para o rei ?

"Principalmente para o rei", ela sentiu vontade de responder. "Eu jamais venderia qualquer coisa ao homem que condenou meu pai à morte".

\- Sinto muito, senhor. Brigand não está à venda.

\- Eu já desconfiava do fato. Mesmo assim, é uma pena. Talvez eu consiga fazê-la mudar de idéia durante a minha estadia nesta linda fazenda.

\- O senhor estaria perdendo o seu tempo, milorde.

\- De qualquer forma, seria um desafio muito interessante.

Ele olhava para ela, não para o cavalo. E, de súbito, Hinata compreendeu que o assunto da conversa já não era mais Brigand. Mais uma vez, ele estava muito perto dela. Aquilo a deixava assustada e confusa.

\- A srta. Hyuuga jamais venderá Brigand !

A voz do empregado Arthur tirou-a de seu estranho estado de torpor. Em muitas fazendas, um empregado seria espancado ao falar sem que seu patrão tivesse lhe dirigido a palavra. Hizashi Hyuuga, entretanto, fazia questão de que todos os trabalhadores de sua fazenda tivessem um tratamento justo e digno. A fraternidade cristã não era apenas um conceito abstraio para o piedoso general.

Naruto Uzumaki virou-se para o rapaz e sorriu,

\- Acredito em você, meu garoto. Embora eu diga que sou muito persuasivo quando assim o desejo.

Aquilo dito, ele voltou a encarar Hinata com os seus olhos azuis e profundos. Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Bem, é melhor nos apressarmos, caso tenhamos alguma intenção de voltar para casa a tempo de pegar o almoço. Se quiser, senhor, experimente o cavalo premiado do meu tio, Chestnut. É um excelente animal. Acho que vai gostar.

Arthur apressou-se em preparar o melhor cavalo de Hizashi Hyuuga para o nobre vindo da corte. Chestnut tinha quase a mesma altura de Brigand, mas não possuía a impressionante constituição que dava ao animal de Hinata a sua força extraordinária.

Minutos depois, Hinata Hyuuga e Naruto Uzumaki deixavam o estábulo e seguiam pela enorme propriedade de sir Hizashi. Cavalgaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, aproveitando o raro sol do mês de dezembro.

\- Se eu soubesse que o clima de Yorkshire era assim tão gostoso e agradável, teria vindo para cá antes - comentou ele, por fim.

\- Tivemos sorte com o tempo hoje, senhor - respondeu ela - Talvez o Sol tenha resolvido brilhar em sua homenagem.

Naruto Uzumaki levantou uma sobrancelha. Aquele era o primeiro gracejo que Hinata Hyuuga lhe fazia. Estaria sendo irônica ? Não sabia dizer. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: a moça o deixava perplexo e intrigado. Ela não se parecia em nada com nenhuma das mulheres que já conhecera na vida. Aquilo era vergonhoso para um homem que se orgulhava de sua habilidade em relação ao sexo oposto.

\- Ou talvez em sua própria, senhorita.

Ela corou ligeiramente e deu um sorriso tão encantador, que ele sentiu o coração bater com mais força.

\- Vamos galopar um pouco ? - ele sugeriu, de súbito.

\- Claro - ela respondeu - Esta planície é excelente para isso. O terreno é plano e regular.

Poucos minutos depois, lorde Uzumaki chegara a uma conclusão: Hizashi Hyuuga estava certo. Sua sobrinha. Hinata, era a melhor amazona que já conhecera na vida, movia-se com incrível graça, em perfeita sintonia com o animal. Ficou um longo tempo para trás de propósito para apreciar melhor suas habilidades, depois voltou a aproximar-se dela. No momento em que havia quase emparelhado com Brigand, Hinata fez com que seu animal ganhasse mais velocidade, deixando-o novamente para trás. Era como se aquilo fosse uma corrida, uma corrida que ela venceria sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Finalmente ela deixou que ele a alcançasse. Galoparam lado a lado durante alguns minutos, então ela apontou para uma clareira logo adiante.

\- Vamos parar um pouco naquele riozinho para deixá-los descansar ?

\- Claro.

Os cabelos de Hinata haviam se soltado do coque que ela fizera antes de sair de casa e caíam em ondas azuis-escuras pelos seus ombros. Os olhos perolados brilhavam com tanta intensidade, que Naruto sentiu um aperto no coração. Era uma sensação estranha, algo que ele realmente nunca sentira.

\- A senhorita cavalga como o vento - ele comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios - Aposto que me venceria numa corrida sem a mínima dificuldade.

\- É o cavalo, senhor. Ninguém consegue vencê-lo - ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Estou começando a acreditar nisso.

Ambos já haviam chegado ao riacho. Ele desceu do cavalo com a intenção de ajudá-la, mas Hinata já estava no chão antes mesmo que ele pudesse se aproximar dela para realizar o seu intento. Balançou a cabeça, visivelmente impressionado.

\- Esse cavalo tem o dobro da sua altura e a senhorita salta dele com a agilidade de um gato.

\- Venho fazendo isso durante toda a minha vida, senhor. Praticamente nasci em cima de um cavalo.

Lorde Uzumaki se aproximou dela.

\- Estou vendo outra coisa também. Além de ser ágil como um gato, a senhorita também tem olhos felinos... olhos perolados... eles são lindos e diferentes. Meus parabéns.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Em algumas horas, aquele nobre da corte fizera mais comentários a respeito de sua aparência física do que todas as pessoas que já conhecera na vida. As moças de Londres podiam estar acostumadas com aquilo, mas ela, uma garota de Yorkshire criada no puritanismo, estava longe de achar aquilo normal.

Considerava-se uma moça culta. Recebera uma educação primorosa e passara a adolescência lendo Shakespeare, Donne e até mesmo Hobbes. Mantinha longas conversas sobre os mais variados assuntos com vários amigos de seu pai, considerados os homens mais letrados da região. Tinha sempre uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua e sua mente era ágil. Por isso, não conseguia entender o estranho estado de torpor que tomava conta dela, a cada vez que se aproximava de lorde Naruto Uzumaki. Era só olhar para ele e começava a agir como uma perfeita idiota. Se ao menos ele não a elogiasse tanto... se ao menos ele não fosse tão atraente... com certeza tudo seria muito mais fácil se o nobre enviado pelo rei fosse um simpático vovô de cabelos brancos como a neve e dono de uma enorme barriga.

\- Eu... hã... obrigada, senhor.

\- Olhos de gata... que se tornam muito mais escuros quando está brava...

\- Não acredito que já tenha me visto brava, milorde.

\- Talvez não tão brava, mas... alterada. Como na noite passada, ao falar de seu tio. "Anos de guerras e batalhas pesam no coração de um homem." Foram essas as suas palavras, não foram ? Pois bem, quando as disse, seus olhos estavam mais escuros...

\- A guerra civil foi muito dura para todos - ela respondeu, com cuidado - É uma coisa da qual eu não gosto de me lembrar.

\- Mas quando um homem do rei bate à sua porta, você acaba se lembrando, não é ?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. Mais uma vez, ele estava muito perto dela, impedindo-a de pensar com clareza.

\- Bem, talvez eu tenha ficado louca da vida ao saber que um membro da corte do rei Carlos viria visitar a fazenda. Mas depois... percebi que o senhor não era o que eu esperava...

Ele encostou a mão em seu braço.

\- Então qual é a sua opinião a meu respeito ? - Hinata estava tão embaraçada, que até o ato de pensar lhe era difícil.

\- Bem, eu diria que o senhor até que é simpático... - ele percebeu quanto ela estava envergonhada e deu um sorriso.

\- Eu também a acho muito simpática, srta. Hyuuga. Simpática... e extremamente encantadora.

\- Srta. Hyuuga ! - chamou uma voz estridente vinda da estrada.

Ambos viraram-se em direção àquele som. Uma linda jovem, montada num pangaré meio capenga, vinha se aproximando. Estava descalça, a saia rodada arregaçada até os joelhos.

\- É uma das garotas da cidade - explicou Hinata, sentindo um friozinho desagradável na barriga. Havia reconhecido imediatamente a voz e o formato do corpo de Konan Watanabe, a nova amiga de Kazuma.

Naruto ficou irritado com aquela súbita interrupção.

\- E o que ela quer com a senhorita ? - ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não faço idéia.

Konan Watanabe desceu do cavalo e correu em direção a ambos, a respiração ofegante. Arregalou os olhos ao ver lorde Uzumaki, mas recuperou-se rapidamente e virou-se para Hinata, dizendo:

\- Srta. Hyuuga, o seu... quer dizer, o sr. Shimizu pediu para que eu viesse lhe dar um recado.

O friozinho na barriga ficou ainda mais intenso. Algo de muito grave devia ter acontecido.

\- O que houve, Konan ?

\- Uma coisa horrível. A senhorita precisa ir para a cidade imediatamente. O delegado prendeu o pastor Sarutobi !

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 4.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos".

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Hinata cavalgava ao lado de Naruto, os dois enormes garanhões há muito tinham deixado o pangaré de Konan Watanabe para trás.

\- Falta muito para chegarmos à cidade ? - perguntou ele, em voz alta.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Estava uma pilha de nervos. De repente estava tudo dando errado. O bondoso e gentil pastor Sarutobi fora preso. Aquilo era simplesmente inconcebível. Naruto Uzumaki insistira em acompanhá-la e ela não fazia idéia do que encontraria ao chegar à cidade. Esperava, do fundo do coração, que Kazuma tivesse tido tempo de avisar os moradores a respeito da farsa envolvendo Makoto Shimizu e que ele se mantivesse fora de circulação. Podia confiar nos habitantes de Wiggleston. Todos eles odiavam o rei por causa dos constantes aumentos dos impostos que financiavam a guerra contra a Holanda.

\- A senhorita é muito amiga do pastor ? - perguntou Naruto, observando-a com atenção - É que está me parecendo tão desesperada...

\- Sim, milorde. Ele é o pastor da família há muito tempo.

\- Então ele é um puritano ?

Hinata hesitou durante alguns segundos. Até que o rei Carlos vinha sendo muito tolerante com os puritanos, deixando-os praticar livremente a sua religião. A religião que destronara seu próprio pai. De qualquer maneira, ela sabia que não custava nada tomar cuidado. Hiashi Hyuuga fora morto por suas crenças, e Hinata não tinha a mínima vontade de discutir tais assuntos com um representante da coroa.

\- O pastor Sarutobi é o homem mais caridoso que conheço. O fato de ter sido preso é uma injustiça além da conta.

A resposta foi tão evasiva, que Naruto resolveu ficar calado. Agora, mais do que nunca estava determinado a levar Hinata para a cama, antes de voltar a Londres. Pretendia até tolerar o fato de que ela certamente sabia muito mais a respeito dos acontecimentos da cidade do que estava disposta a admitir. Sua missão seria muito mais fácil se aquele tal pastor Sarutobi fosse mesmo o bandido mascarado, de modo que pudesse concentrar as suas atenções na linda sobrinha do general Hizashi Hyuuga. Enquanto isso, deixaria que ela mantivesse seus segredos.

A cidade de Wiggleston ficava situada no alto de uma colina que dava para o mar. Ao contrário da vizinha e movimentada Kingston-on-Hull, ao norte, a linha costeira da cidade era cheia de pedras, tornando-a imprópria para o comércio marítimo. Exceto por algum ocasional barquinho pesqueiro, as águas de Wiggleston eram ocupadas por alcatrazes e aves exóticas que ali ficavam em total abandono. A oeste, os penhascos davam lugar aos lindos e verdejantes prados de Yorkshire, exuberantes até mesmo no inverno.

Hinata adorava ver o mar a caminho da cidade. Naquele dia, porém, mal olhou para a água. A situação era tão catastrófica, que não sabia o que fazer. A presença de lorde Naruto Uzumaki ao seu lado só servia para tornar as coisas piores do que já estavam.

\- Estamos quase chegando - ela informou - Eu posso prosseguir sozinha agora. Por que não volta à fazenda ? Com certeza o almoço já vai ser servido e...

\- De maneira alguma - ele a interrompeu - A senhorita está muito nervosa e não quero deixá-la sozinha. Além disso, talvez eu possa ajudar em alguma coisa.

Hinata duvidava um pouco que aquilo pudesse acontecer.

Cinco minutos depois, ambos chegaram à simpática cidade de Wiggleston, lugar de gente honesta e trabalhadora. No fim da rua principal ficava a delegacia, uma velha construção de tijolos aparentes que, nos últimos anos, só havia abrigado meia dúzia de bêbados e arruaceiros.

Uma enorme multidão espremia-se em frente à porta. A cidade inteira, talvez.

Hinata passou os olhos pelo grupo e deu um suspiro de puro amor. Pelo menos seu irmão tivera o bom senso de sumir de vista. Parou em frente a um poste de ferro e desceu de Brigand apressadamente. Naruto estava ao lado dela quase no mesmo instante. Segurou-lhe o braço e conduziu-a em meio à multidão.

\- Srta. Hyuuga ! - exclamou um homem de cara vermelha aproximando-se dela. Devia ter passado dos cinqüenta anos e tinha muitos fios brancos e espetados em sua cabeça - Graças a Deus que chegou !

Tobirama Senju era o prefeito da cidade havia uma eternidade. Nunca se alterava. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela o via nervoso e agitado.

\- O que está acontecendo por aqui, sr. Senju ? - o prefeito mordeu os lábios e torceu as mãos.

\- Uma tragédia, srta. Hyuuga. Talvez fosse melhor chamar seu tio. O pastor Sarutobi foi preso !

Hinata encostou a mão no ombro do prefeito, a fim de acalmá-lo.

\- Eu vou conversar com o delegado, sr. Senju. Enquanto isso, por que não manda as pessoas aí fora para as suas casas ? Elas não vão poder ajudar em nada. Ao contrário. Podem até atrapalhar - o prefeito continuou a torcer as mãos.

\- Acho melhor acompanhá-la, srta. Hyuuga. As acusações contra o pastor Sarutobi são muito pesadas.

\- Eu sei, mas tenho certeza de que tudo não passou de um desagradável mal-entendido. Por favor, vá falar com o povo. O barulho aí fora pode estar deixando o pobre pastor ainda mais nervoso.

\- Acho que você tem razão - o prefeito parecia prestes a ter um ataque de nervos - Vou tentar acalmar a multidão.

Forçando um sorriso, ela entrou na delegacia. Naruto observava-a atentamente. Ela era mesmo corajosa. Mal podia esperar para ver como iria lidar com o delegado e com o seu próprio colega Sasuke caso, como suspeitava, seu amigo estivesse mesmo por trás da prisão do velho.

No momento em que ambos entraram na sala onde se dava interrogatório, todos os presentes se voltaram para eles. E lorde Uzumaki percebeu que estivera correto em suas suposições. Sasuke, ao lado de um homem gordo e de vasta cabeleira ruiva, encontrava-se de pé, junto à lareira, em frente ao pastor sentado numa estreita cadeira de palha. Fingiu não conhecer o colega, que teve a mesma atitude. Era melhor assim. Quanto menos o pessoal daquela cidade soubesse a respeito dos dois, melhor. Então voltou a atenção ao pobre velho ali sentado. E sentiu vontade de rir. Aquele pastor grisalho e frágil jamais poderia ser o bandido mascarado que corria como o vento e manejava a espada com a habilidade de um guerreiro.

Hinata Hyuuga aproximou-se do homem gordo e de cabeleira ruiva, uma expressão de desafio em seu rosto.

\- Delegado Akimichi, posso saber o que está acontecendo por aqui ?

O homem curvou-se ligeiramente diante dela e ajeitou seu colete de veludo apertado, que não fazia nada para ocultar a sua enorme barriga.

\- Há uma acusação contra o pastor Sarutobi, srta. Hyuuga. E eu fui encarregado de conduzir as investigações.

\- Que tipo de acusação ?

O delegado fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Sasuke.

\- O capitão Uchiha alega que o pastor está envolvido em... atividades clandestinas, digamos assim.

Ela se posicionou atrás do velho.

\- Mas isso é um absurdo ! Nunca ouvi tamanha bobagem na minha vida !

\- Eu também acho tudo isso muito difícil de acreditar, srta. Hyuuga. Mas tenho a obrigação de investigar a história do capitão Uchiha.

Hinata virou-se para Sasuke Uchiha, recostado numa mesa de madeira, os braços cruzados.

\- E posso saber qual é a história do nobre capitão ?- Sasuke endireitou o corpo e deu um passo à frente.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, da guarda de Sua Majestade, o rei Carlos II, às suas ordens, senhorita. Tenho sérios motivos para acreditar que o pastor Sarutobi esteja envolvido numa série de roubos que aconteceram nessa região.

\- E que motivos são esses, capitão ?

\- Meus homens prenderam um contrabandista há dois dias. E ele jurou que as jóias que trazia consigo lhe haviam sido entregues por seu bom pastor Sarutobi. Pois bem, nós fomos vasculhar a igreja e encontramos isso aqui - ele tirou um colar do bolso - Veja com seus próprios olhos, senhorita - Hinata sentiu que o sangue lhe fugia do rosto. Era o colar que ela roubara do bispo de Lackdale. Colocou as mãos nos ombros do pastor tanto para apoiá-lo, quanto para apoiar a si própria.

\- D...deve haver um engano nessa história toda, senhor.

Naruto observava a cena toda com muita surpresa. Obviamente o pastor não era o bandido mascarado. Mas tudo levava a crer que estivesse envolvido nos roubos. E Hinata estava nervosa e louca da vida. Esperava que aquilo não significasse que ela também estivesse envolvida.

Ele deu um passo à frente.

\- Boa tarde, cavalheiros. Permitam que eu me apresente. Sou lorde Naruto Uzumaki. Acabei de chegar da corte e, é claro, gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo. Os problemas do rei Carlos são também meus problemas.

\- Muito prazer, excelência, digo, lorde Uzumaki - cumprimentou o delegado Akimichi, estendendo-lhe a mão. Era evidente que a presença de dois homens do rei num só dia estava deixando-o de cabelos em pé.

Hinata virou-se para Naruto.

\- Se puder, senhor, faça alguma coisa para ajudar o pastor Sarutobi. Obviamente tudo isso não passa de um grande mal-entendido.

Ele olhou para todos os ocupantes da sala.

\- Que tal deixarmos o bom pastor falar por si próprio ? - virou-se para o velho ali sentado - Diga-me uma coisa, por favor. O senhor é o bandido mascarado, que rouba os ricos e os ameaça com uma espada afiada ?

A pergunta era de tal forma absurda, que chegava a ser risível. Jamais algum ser humano, por mais fantasioso que tosse, poderia imaginai aquele velho grisalho montado num imenso cavalo, semeando o terror na região. O pastor deu um sorriso tímido e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, meu filho.

Naruto virou-se para o delegado Akimichi.

\- Acho que terá muita dificuldade em provar a sua história, delegado.

Sasuke Uchiha deu de ombros.

\- Ele pode não ser o bandido mascarado, mas deve estar envolvido neste caso até o pescoço. Talvez alguns dias de prisão afrouxem a sua língua.

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam de ódio e indignação. Ela levou as duas mãos à cintura e virou-se para o capitão.

\- Quer dizer que prefere acreditar na palavra de um contrabandista ? Isso é ridículo, senhor ! Não vê que o pastor Sarutobi é um santo homem ?

O capitão não respondeu e, apanhando um par de algemas, aproximou-se do prisioneiro.

\- Estenda os braços, senhor.

Hinata postou-se em frente ao capitão, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

\- Não ouse colocar essas algemas imundas nos pulsos do pastor Sarutobi !

Naruto Uzumaki sabia que Hinata Hyuuga era uma mulher corajosa. Só não tinha idéia de quanto. Ah, como torcia para que ela não estivesse envolvida naqueles roubos...

Ele encostou a mão em seu ombro com muita delicadeza.

\- Acho melhor nós irmos andando, srta. Hyuuga. Não há nada que possamos fazer, enquanto as evidências não forem examinadas.

\- Mas...

\- Não se preocupe comigo, minha filha - tranqüilizou-a o pastor Sarutobi, sentindo os ferros se fechando ao redor de seus braços - Volte para a sua casa e trate de se cuidar bem. É você que é importante aqui. Não eu.

Tais palavras soaram estranhas aos ouvidos de todos os presentes na sala, mas fizeram com que Hinata relaxasse um pouco.

\- O senhor não vai ficar preso por muito tempo - ela prometeu - Confie em mim.

O bom velho deu um último sorriso, então levantou-se da estreita cadeira e deixou que o delegado o conduzisse para fora da sala.

Fez-se um longo momento de silêncio, que Naruto Uzumaki se encarregou de quebrar.

\- Srta. Hyuuga, será que poderia fazer a gentileza de me deixar um minutinho com esse cavalheiro ?

Ela ficou exatamente onde estava.

\- Se a conversa for girar em torno do pastor Sarutobi, eu fico !

Naruto olhou disfarçadamente para o capitão e reparou que havia um ar de riso por trás de seu rosto impassível. Não era sempre que uma mulher recusava um pedido seu. Na verdade, aquilo jamais havia acontecido. Por um instante, tentou adivinhar se estava perdendo o seu charme.

Inclinou a cabeça e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Talvez eu consiga obter mais informações do capitão numa conversa de homem para homem. Pode confiar em mim. Eu lhe contarei tudo depois.

\- Mas...

\- Por favor.

Ela olhou para Sasuke Uchiha, os olhos cheios de ódio. Então, sem mais uma palavra, virou as costas e saiu da sala.

O capitão Uchiha voltou a recostar-se na mesa.

\- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Naruto. Mal chegou e já arranjou uma namoradinha nova. Aliás, ela é bem brava, não é ? Parece uma leoa !

Naruto ainda olhava para a porta.

\- Ela não é o máximo ? Quem diria que eu iria encontrar uma beldade dessas aqui, nesse verdadeiro fim de mundo...

Sasuke caiu na risada.

\- Você é terrível, amigo. Consegue descobrir uma mulher bonita em qualquer lugar !

Naruto Uzumaki voltou a atenção para o capitão.

\- Ela não é só bonita. Acho que é a moça mais linda de toda a Inglaterra. Nunca tinha visto traços tão perfeitos antes. Nem em Paris !

\- Ih ! Você está falando como um homem apaixonado ! Mas, afinal, onde foi que a encontrou ? E quem é ela ?

\- A sobrinha do velho Hyuuga. Minha anfitriã. Nosso amigo Carlos não deve saber nada sobre ela, senão teria vindo a Yorkshire pessoalmente.

\- Você e o rei formam um belo par. A Inglaterra pode estar apodrecendo, mas, se tiver um rosto bonito para olhar, estão pouco ligando !

\- Ela é linda de verdade, Sasuke.

\- Bem, até que seu rosto não é de se jogar fora... talvez eu pudesse emitir um melhor julgamento, se ela não tivesse passado o tempo todo me olhando como se eu fosse o próprio demônio recém-chegado do inferno.

\- Ora, você está morrendo de inveja porque eu a vi primeiro, isso sim. E porque está sendo o vilão da história, enquanto eu... posso vir a me tornar o seu herói !

\- Ah, sim, é claro. E falando nisso, eu gostaria de agradecer o seu "maravilhoso" apoio no interrogatório. Já estava até vendo o hora em que você ia mandar soltar o velho !

\- Sinto muito, Sasuke. É que achei melhor não ficar de lado nenhum nessa história.

\- Sem dúvida. Não até que tenha conseguido levar a beldade de cabelos azuis-escuros para a sua cama.

\- Bem, digamos que... a idéia tenha me passado pela cabeça. Mas vamos esquecer a garota agora. O que ficou sabendo sobre o bandido mascarado ?

O capitão cruzou os braços.

\- Só tenho certeza de uma coisa. O pastor Sarutobi está envolvido nessa história até o seu santo pescoço.

\- Mas não é o bandido.

\- Não. Claro que não.

Naruto começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Não estou gostando nada disso. Todo mundo aqui na cidade adora o homem. Aliás, por que algemou o coitado ?

\- Para mostrar que não estamos para brincadeiras. Ninguém vai nos dar informação alguma, se tratarmos os prisioneiros a pão-de-ló.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Era evidente que seu colega tinha razão. Talvez seu interesse por Hinata Hyuuga estivesse prejudicando os seus julgamentos. Aquilo era terrível.

\- Bem, se ele demorar a abrir a boca, talvez seja melhor levá-lo para Londres, com certeza nós teremos problemas se o mantivermos preso em sua própria cidade.

\- E você terá problemas com a sua preciosa srta. Hyuuga, certo ?

Mais uma vez, a ironia foi ignorada.

\- Sasuke, você acha que o bandido mascarado poderia ser o próprio Hizashi Hyuuga ?

\- O general Hyuuga ?

\- Sim. Ele maneja bem uma espada. Pelo que vi nessa cidade, ninguém mais parece ter essa habilidade.

O capitão coçou o queixo.

\- Acho que não. O general é um homem velho. Duvido que se arriscasse numa missão maluca dessas.

Naruto deu um suspiro.

\- É, acho que você tem razão. De qualquer modo, já que estou hospedado na casa dele, não custa nada manter os olhos bem abertos. Quanto a você, continue investigando o bom pastor Sarutobi. Pode ser que ele resolva abrir a boca e nos conte o que estamos querendo saber. Mas cuidado para não matar o coitado.

\- Certo.

\- Até mais, Sasuke.

\- Até mais, Naruto - o capitão deu um sorriso maroto - Que tal você manter os olhos bem abertos... no quarto da srta. Hyuuga ?

Ele caiu na risada.

\- Não, meu caro. Nessa hora, eu sempre fecho os olhos.

Hinata Hyuuga estava em frente à delegacia, conversando com alguns moradores da cidade que haviam se recusado a voltar para casa. Parecia uma linda princesa em meio aos seus súditos. Correu em sua direção assim que o viu.

\- O que conversou com o capitão Uchiha ? Alguma novidade ? O que vai acontecer ao pastor Sarutobi ?

Naruto Uzumaki examinou os rostos ansiosos à sua frente.

\- Obviamente o bom pastor não é o bandido - anunciou ele, em voz bem alta - Mas talvez tenha uma ligação com toda essa história. Se algum de vocês tiver alguma informação a respeito da identidade do criminoso, avisem as autoridades imediatamente. Desta maneira, estarão prestando um enorme favor ao pastor Sarutobi.

Fez-se um minuto do mais completo silêncio. Naruto continuou a olhar para os rostos solenes que o encaravam. Não havia um sinal de culpa em nenhum deles. Se o pastor estivesse mesmo envolvido nos roubos, era provável que a cidade toda fosse cúmplice.

Talvez aquelas pessoas de ar tão puro e ingênuo soubessem exatamente quem era o bandido.

Ele virou-se para Hinata. Será que ela também tinha a resposta para as suas dúvidas ? Era possível. E a constatação de que aquilo pudesse ser verdade o enchia de tristeza.

Foi Tobirama Senju quem se encarregou de quebrar o silêncio.

\- Nós não sabemos nada, senhor.

Várias cabeças balançaram, confirmando as palavras do prefeito.

Naruto virou-se para Hinata, a testa franzida.

\- Então quer dizer que vocês vão deixar o pastor apodrecer na prisão ?

\- Não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito, milorde - um menino de uns dez anos de idade deu um passo à frente. Tinha cabelos castanhos muito fartos e seus olhos estavam esbugalhados de medo.

\- O pastor Sarutobi vai ser enforcado, srta. Hyuuga? - Hinata ajoelhou-se diante do garoto e o abraçou.

\- Não, Benjamin. Todos sabem que ele é inocente e, se Deus quiser, estará livre em pouco tempo. Agora, volte para casa, que sua mãe já deve estar preocupada.

\- Sim, srta. Hyuuga.

Ela observou o menino correr pela rua, então levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao grupo que a cercava.

\- Acho que não há motivos para continuarem aqui, amigos. Voltem para as suas casas. Vou falar com meu tio e pedir para que ele chame os melhores advogados.

O prefeito Senju pareceu aliviado ao perceber que, pelo menos provisoriamente, a situação estava resolvida.

\- A srta. Hyuuga tem razão. Já que há homens do rei aqui na cidade, todos devem ficar bem trancados em suas próprias casas !

Assim que a multidão se dispersou, Naruto virou-se para Hinata.

\- Que história é essa de o prefeito mandar as pessoas se trancarem em suas casas ? Será que os habitantes de Wiggleston têm algo a esconder dos representantes do rei ?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Claro que não, lorde Uzumaki. Acontece que as pessoas ficaram preocupadas, depois que os impostos triplicaram. Quase ninguém tem condições de arcar com tanta despesa.

Naruto ficou surpreso.

\- Os impostos foram... triplicados ? - ela deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Foram. E é evidente que o senhor não sabia. Os nobres e os ricos passam a vida inteira indo a festas, bailes e jantares, e se esquecem do que se passa no resto da Inglaterra.

Lorde Uzumaki olhou em volta. E reparou em algo que lhe havia passado completamente despercebido. A maior parte das casas da cidade estava caindo aos pedaços. Várias tinham portas, janelas e telhados quebrados.

\- E quando foi que se deu esse aumento ?

\- Há alguns meses. Parece que o rei quer dinheiro para financiar a guerra contra a Holanda e colonizar o Novo Mundo. Acontece que nós, de Yorkshire, não temos nada contra os pobres holandeses. Ao contrário. Eles sempre foram nossos amigos !

Ele ficou em silêncio. Aquela missão estava sendo mais educativa do que pensara a princípio. Não imaginara que o aumento dos impostos tinha sido tão brutal. E sentiu algo estranho no coração, uma sensação que lhe era totalmente desconhecida: culpa. O que estaria acontecendo com ele ?

Limpou a garganta, tentando controlar a emoção.

\- Bem, talvez seja melhor nós voltarmos para a fazenda. Você quer falar com o seu tio, não quer ?

\- Claro. Preciso tirar o pastor Sarutobi daquela cela imunda o quanto antes.

* * *

Kazuma Hyuuga estava indignado.

\- Você não pode fazer isso, Hinata ! Por acaso ficou maluca ? Perdeu o juízo ?

\- Eu não tenho escolha. Não posso deixar que o pastor Sarutobi apodreça na prisão por causa de uma coisa que eu fiz. Minha única alternativa é me entregar à justiça do rei Carlos... e rezar.

Kazuma olhou para ela. Hinata, encolhida no sofá como se fosse um gatinho, parecia uma menina de dez anos de idade. Era impossível imaginá-la montada num enorme garanhão, segurando uma espada afiada nas mãos.

\- A justiça do rei matou o nosso pai, Hinata. Eu sei que você é minha irmã mais velha, mas chegou a hora de desempenhar o meu papel de homem desta casa. Se alguém tiver de se entregar, esse alguém serei eu.

Ela se levantou.

\- Acho que quem perdeu o juízo foi você, meu irmãozinho. Não vê que o rei pode estender a pena de morte de papai a você num simples estalar de dedos ? E aí ? O que seria de mim ? Eu iria morrer de desgosto !

\- Isso, se eu fosse apanhado. Coisa bastante difícil de acontecer. Não sei se já notou, mas agora eu monto tão bem quanto você. Um pouco melhor, até.

\- De jeito nenhum. Se for preciso, eu peço ajuda aos empregados para amarrar você à cama. Tio Hizashi iria concordar comigo. Ele sempre apoiou meus esforços para mantê-lo afastado dos olhos do rei.

\- Tio Hizashi não sabe que sua querida e frágil sobrinha é o bandido mascarado. Aliás, eu pensei que você fosse pedir para que ele chamasse seu advogado. Talvez o dr. Hatake resolva tudo e nós estejamos nos preocupando a troco de nada.

\- Tio Hizashi já falou com ele.

\- E...?

Hinata deu um suspiro desanimado.

\- Ele disse que o caso é muito difícil, já que o colar roubado foi achado na igreja.

Kazuma ficou pensativo durante alguns instantes.

\- Tudo bem. Pode ser que você tenha razão. Precisamos mesmo tomar alguma atitude. Mas, se alguém tiver de lutar... esse alguém serei eu.

Ela jogou-se novamente no sofá.

\- Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, Kazuma. Por que você não volta para os braços de sua doce Konan Watanabe e me deixa em paz ? Esse assunto pode ficar para amanhã.

\- Já está decidido, Hinata. Você não vai tentar libertar o pastor Sarutobi sozinha, ouviu bem ? Caso essa idéia maluca tenha passado por sua linda cabecinha, trate de esquecê-la !

Hinata fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

\- Como eu já disse, estou estourando de tanta dor de cabeça. Não pretendo fazer nada essa noite, portanto, por que você não vai conversar com a sua querida namoradinha ?

\- Você me promete que não vai fazer nada, até termos um plano ?

\- Claro que prometo. Do jeito como minha cabeça dói, eu não conseguiria nem chegar aos estábulos.

Kazuma lhe deu um beijo na testa.

\- Tente dormir um pouco. Amanhã de manhã nós daremos um jeito de sairmos dessa enrascada em que nos metemos.

\- É o que eu vou fazer. Agora, trate de ir dando o fora daqui. Mais do que nunca, eu quero mantê-lo afastado de lorde Uzumaki.

\- Já estou indo. Konan Watanabe está me esperando com um delicioso jantar - ele deu um sorriso malicioso - E com uma sobremesa mais deliciosa ainda...

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 5.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos".

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Hinata encontrou Naruto sentado em uma escrivaninha no escritório, fazendo algumas anotações. Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao vê-la.

\- Olá, srta. Hyuuga - ela se aproximou dele.

\- Olá. Pelo visto, seu dia hoje não foi nada produtivo. Não conseguiu ver nenhum cavalo e...

\- Srta. Hyuuga, nenhum dia é improdutivo quando é passado ao seu lado.

Ela ficou tão vermelha e embaraçada que sentiu vontade de sair correndo. Aquilo era inconcebível. A mulher mais valente de toda a Inglaterra bancando a idiota na frente de um galanteador. Devia estar perdendo o juízo. Levou as mãos às têmporas.

\- O...obrigada.

\- A senhorita me parece um pouco abatida. Está sentindo alguma coisa ?

\- Eu... estou sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça, senhor. Foi horrível ver o pastor Sarutobi ser tratado daquela maneira, como se fosse um criminoso qualquer.

Ele se levantou e chegou bem perto dela.

\- Posso compreender perfeitamente. Agora vire-se, por favor.

Ela piscou os olhos, aturdida.

\- Como ?

\- Eu pedi para a senhorita se virar.

\- Mas eu...

Antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ele fazia com que ela se virasse para a parede e começava a massagear-lhe a nuca com as mãos quentes e suaves. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, a dor de cabeça desapareceu.

\- Que maravilha ! - Hinata exclamou, encantada - Não sei lhe explicar o que aconteceu, mas essa massagem fez a dor desaparecer.

Agora suas mãos percorriam-lhe os ombros e uma parte das costas.

\- Onde foi que aprendeu a fazer isso ? - ela perguntou, sentindo de súbito uma grande sensação de bem-estar.

\- Na França. Aprendi essa técnica em Paris, num... hã... num... em Paris – repetiu ele, com firmeza - Os franceses são muito bons nesse tipo de coisa.

De repente, ele percebia que já estava sentindo dificuldade em se concentrar. O corpo firme de Hinata e sua pele de seda mandavam mensagens específicas para o seu cérebro... e outras partes de sua anatomia. Ah, que vontade de tomá-la nos braços, arrancar-lhe o vestido, deitá-la ali mesmo naquele chão de pedra e...

\- O senhor ficou muito tempo lá ?

\- Como ?

\- Na França. O senhor ficou muito tempo em Paris ?

Sim, ele tinha ficado muito tempo. Porém, não pretendia descrever suas aventuras parisienses a uma donzela como Hinata Hyuuga. Fora lá que descobrira as delícias do corpo de uma mulher... e os seus próprios talentos. Esperava passar um pouco desse aprendizado a Hinata... e logo. Mas, pelo menos por enquanto, mandava o bom senso que mantivesse a boca bem fechada.

\- A corte do rei Carlos passou o seu exílio na França - explicou ele, fazendo com que ela se virasse novamente - Está melhor ?

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça. A dor havia desaparecido completamente.

\- Estou - sua voz lembrava o sussurro do vento - Muito obrigada.

Ele manteve as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Sinto muito que tenha se aborrecido hoje, Hinata - Hinata. Não mais srta. Hyuuga.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não estava com a mínima vontade de pensar na prisão do pastor Sarutobi, muito menos nas providências que teria de tomar nos próximos dias. Queria continuar experimentando a maravilhosa sensação que as mãos daquele homem lhe proporcionavam.

\- Obrigada. É muita gentileza sua se preocupar comigo.

No momento seguinte, Naruto Uzumaki a tinha nos braços, apertando aquele corpo macio e jovem contra o seu. E então, encostou os lábios nos dela.

Aquele toque a assustou. Ela abriu os olhos e fez menção de se afastar.

\- Não tenha medo, Hinata. Relaxe. É apenas um beijo de boa-noite - sua voz era baixa e persuasiva - Ah, minha querida Hinata...

O coração de Hinata Hyuuga batia com tanta força que parecia prestes a explodir. Não se sentia mais relaxada, tampouco tinha vontade de se afastar. Estava confusa e assustada.

\- N... não estou acostumada a esse tipo de comportamento, meu senhor.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou os dois cantos da sua boca. Depois, o centro. Seus lábios eram macios como pétalas de rosas.

\- Hinata, Hinata... jamais encontrei mulher alguma como você...

Ela estava mesmo assustada. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas então ele a apertou com mais força e beijou-a de verdade, deixando-a completamente maluca.

De súbito, ele se afastou. Ela abriu os olhos, surpresa.

Naruto levantou o braço e tocou-lhe o rosto com suavidade.

\- Eu quero você, Hinata. Inteirinha.

As pernas de Hinata Hyuuga tremiam como geléia.

\- Eu... não... eu... não posso... não devo...

Ele sorriu. Uma de suas perguntas já tinha sido respondida. Podia apostar metade de sua fortuna que Hinata Hyuuga era inocente no que dizia respeito aos assuntos do coração. É claro que ele pretendia mudar o fato. Mas só o faria no momento oportuno.

Deu-lhe mais um beijo no canto da boca e voltou a se sentar. Estava eufórico.

\- Como é, está se sentindo melhor ?

Ela recuperou bom senso o bastante para sentir-se embaraçada. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

\- A...acho que sim.

Ele percebeu o quanto ela estava sem graça. Aquilo tornava as coisas ainda mais divertidas.

\- Você me enfeitiçou, garota. Jamais senti por mulher alguma o que sinto por você.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que ela tremesse. Também se sentia enfeitiçada por aquele homem. Um inimigo. Um membro da corte do rei Carlos. O responsável pela morte brutal de seu pai.

\- Eu... eu...

\- Espero não tê-la ofendido, Hinata.

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- O senhor não me ofendeu, lorde Uzumaki.

\- Gostaria que você parasse de me tratar desse modo tão formal. Por que não me chama de Naruto ?

Naquele momento, ela teria concordado com qualquer coisa.

\- E...está certo.

\- Ótimo - ele deu um sorriso - Bem, Hinata, hoje você teve um dia muito cheio. Por que não vai descansar um pouco ?

\- Eu vou, sim. Boa noite... Naruto.

Ele se levantou novamente e deu-lhe outro beijo nos lábios.

\- Boa noite, Hinata. Durma bem.

Naruto Uzumaki observou-a sair da sala e voltou a se sentar. E percebeu que estava com sérios problemas. Hinata Hyuuga não havia afetado apenas o seu corpo. Estava sentindo coisas estranhas por ela, algo que não conseguia explicar a si mesmo. Ficara feliz da vida quando percebera que ela ainda mantinha a sua virgindade, algo para o qual ele jamais dera valor. E no dia anterior, quando a vira abraçar aquele rapazinho de cabelos azuis-escuros, sentira uma pontada no coração que só poderia ser descrita como... ciúme. Uma fraqueza que devia ser evitada a todo custo.

Olhou para as chamas que dançavam na lareira. De uma coisa tinha certeza. Era ele, e não Makoto Shimizu, quem iria introduzir a linda e desejável Hinata Hyuuga nos prazeres da carne.

* * *

Os sonhos voltaram novamente naquela noite, fazendo com que ela tivesse uma noite agitada e mal dormida. Ao acordar, sentia raiva do mundo. E, pior do que isso, raiva de si mesma. Onde estava com a cabeça ? Envolver-se com Naruto Uzumaki não iria levar a nada. Ele era o inimigo, o símbolo de tudo que mais desprezava na vida. E ainda tinha deixado que ele a beijasse na boca !

Levantou-se da cama e começou a se vestir, tentando decidir o que faria para enfrentar o dia que acabava de nascer.

Naruto Uzumaki foi a primeira pessoa que ela avistou ao entrar na enorme sala de jantar, onde o café da manhã era sempre servido. Ele levantou-se imediatamente ao vê-la, seu tio Hizashi e o capitão Sasuke Uchiha fazendo o mesmo segundos depois.

Foi como se o mundo tivesse caído em sua cabeça. O que um soldado do rei fazia ali, em seu lar sagrado ? A última vez que um homem uniformizado aparecera naquela fazenda fora para prender seu pai por crime de alta traição. Ela franziu a testa, furiosa.

Naruto vinha andando em sua direção.

\- Bom dia, como está se sentindo hoje ? Sua cabeça melhorou ?

Tais palavras soaram perfeitamente polidas e corretas, mas, ao tomar seu braço para conduzi-la à mesa, ele o fez com um pouco mais de pressão do que o necessário.

Hinata esquivou-se daquele contato e foi sentar-se no canto extremo da mesa. Ficara de pernas bambas ao vê-lo, mas tinha de lutar contra os seus desejos. Ele representava o inimigo. Observou-o disfarçadamente, enquanto ele voltava a se sentar ao lado de Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos até que eram parecidos. Bonitos, sofisticados, bem vestidos. No dia anterior, um deles tinha jogado o seu melhor amigo na cela imunda de uma prisão. O outro a beijara. A melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era manter-se bem afastada dos dois.

\- Lorde Uzumaki me contou que você não estava se sentindo bem ontem a noite, Hinata - comentou seu tio - Quer que eu chame o médico ?

\- Não, obrigada, tio Hizashi, eu já estou melhor. Acho que fiquei muito aborrecida com a prisão do pastor Sarutobi, só isso.

E, fazendo tal comentário, ela fixou os olhos no capitão Uchiha, cuja presença ignorara até aquele momento.

\- Foi por isso que eu convidei o capitão para tomar o café da manhã conosco, querida. Estou tentando lhe dizer que não pode haver nenhuma verdade nessas acusações absurdas. Conheço o pastor Sarutobi desde que éramos crianças ! Costumávamos brincar juntos todos os dias !

O capitão serviu-se de mais um pedaço de bolo. Era o terceiro que colocava no prato.

\- Gostaria de ouvir todos os lados da história, sir Hizashi. Quanto mais informações obtivermos, mais rápido tudo será esclarecido.

Hinata levantou a cabeça.

\- Não creio que o senhor vá encontrar informações de seu interesse aqui nessa fazenda, capitão.

\- Pode ser que não, srta. Hyuuga. Mas eu tenho de examinar todas as possibilidades.

Ela serviu-se de uma xícara de leite morno. Não estava com a mínima fome.

\- Pois eu acho que o senhor devia voltar a Londres e deixar nós resolvermos os nossos próprios problemas.

\- Hinata ! - protestou seu tio. Virou-se então para os dois homens - Por favor, senhores, precisam desculpar a minha sobrinha. É que ela é muito amiga do pastor Sarutobi e está profundamente abalada com tudo o que aconteceu.

Naruto observou-a levar a xícara à boca. Podia notar que ela estava diferente. Talvez aquilo se devesse à presença de Sasuke Uchiha. Ou talvez fosse pelo que acontecera na noite anterior. Será que ela estava... arrependida ? Havia planejado esquecer prisões de pastores e bandidos mascarados e passar o dia inteiro ao seu lado, mas, pelo visto, essas coisas não iriam ser sempre assim tão fáceis. Frustração e desapontamento invadiram-lhe a alma.

\- Eu sinto muito se minha presença em sua fazenda a ofende, srta. Hyuuga - O capitão serviu-se da quarta fatia de bolo - Mas é que meus homens acharam uma porção de testemunhas que estão loucas de vontade de falar a respeito do bandido mascarado. Acho que devemos prendê-lo dentro de um ou dois dias, depois voltaremos a Londres.

Hinata tomou um gole de leite e deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Bem, pelo menos agora, eu ouvi uma boa notícia. Tomara que o senhor vá embora, capitão... e não volte nunca mais.

Aquilo pareceu embaraçar o capitão Uchiha. Deixando o pedaço de bolo no prato, ele se levantou.

\- Bem, acho que já vou indo. Muito obrigado pelo café da manhã, sir Hizashi. Estava excelente.

Hizashi Hyuuga levantou-se para acompanhá-lo e os dois saíram da sala.

Hinata encostou-se na cadeira.

\- Eu não fui com a cara desse homem - Naruto sorriu.

\- É, percebe-se.

\- Quer dizer que uma porção de testemunhas apareceram do nada e estão dispostas a abrir a boca ?

\- É o que parece. Algumas das vítimas afirmaram que o bandido surge montado num belíssimo garanhão da cor do céu numa noite sem Lua - ele deu um sorriso - Eu, pessoalmente, acho essa descrição muito fantasiosa.

Ela segurou a xícara com mais força.

\- Bem, é muito simples. Encontrem o cavalo e descobrirão o bandido. Fácil, não é ?

Ele ficou pensativo durante alguns instantes.

\- Engraçado, Hinata, mas seu cavalo tem exatamente a cor mencionada...

Ela o encarou com desafio.

\- Então, por que não corre para o seu precioso capitão e lhe dá a notícia ?

\- Porque você me disse que é a única que monta nele. Que Brigand não gosta de estranhos. Dessa for ma, não vi necessidade de levar a notícia às autoridades. Bem, agora vamos esquecer essa história de bandido mascarado. Que tal darmos um passeio hoje ? O dia está lindo e nós poderíamos...

\- Sinto muito, senhor. Se quiser companhia, peça a um dos empregados que o acompanhe. Vou à cidade levar um pouco de comida decente ao pastor Sarutobi.

Naruto Uzumaki tentou esconder o seu desapontamento.

\- Posso ir com você ?

Hinata afastou a xícara de leite e se levantou.

\- Não, obrigada. O povo dessa cidade, caso não tenha reparado, quer vê-lo pelas costas. O rei não é benquisto aqui em Yorkshire, onde os impostos foram triplicados e homens de bem mandados para a prisão porque não conseguiram honrar seus compromissos. Agora, vocês prenderam o homem mais popular da região. Por favor, lorde Uzumaki, termine logo seus afazeres aqui na cidade e volte para Londres, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki não viu nem sinal de Hinata durante o dia inteiro. O advogado da família, o dr. Kakashi Hatake, um homem de cabelos prateados e de aparência distinta, havia chegado, ido embora e voltado novamente, informando sir Hizashi de que estudava o caso do pastor e que teria notícias nos próximos dois ou três dias.

Ele só a viu na hora do jantar, quando ela entrou na enorme sala usando um lindo vestido azul de gola alta. Levantou-se imediatamente.

\- Boa noite.

Hinata murmurou um boa-noite sem vontade e evitou-o durante toda a refeição. Só quando a sobremesa foi servida, ele perguntou:

\- Eu fiz alguma coisa para ofendê-la, srta. Hyuuga ? - Hizashi Hyuuga olhou para a sobrinha, surpresa e confusão estampados em seu rosto. Ele passara o jantar inteiro falando de negócios e mal prestara atenção no que se passava à sua volta.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Pensou em dar uma resposta diplomática, mas mudou de idéia. Depois de uma tarde inteira ao lado do pobre pastor Sarutobi, não estava com vontade de ser educada com ninguém, muito menos com o homem à sua frente.

\- O senhor, pessoalmente, meu lorde, não fez nada para me ofender. É o sistema que representa que me ofende. Um sistema que massacra os pobres, que tira o pão da boca de uma criança, que manda pais de família para a prisão... tudo isso para que os membros da corte possam dar lindas festas e comprar roupas em Paris.

Fez-se longo momento de silêncio, que Hizashi Hyuuga se encarregou de quebrar.

\- Você está sendo muito indelicada com o nosso hóspede, Hinata. Lorde Uzumaki não tem nada a ver com o aumento dos impostos. E, além disso, você não pode culpá-lo pela prisão do pastor Sarutobi.

Naruto não disse nada. Por um motivo que não conseguia compreender, a figura de sua mãe veio-lhe à mente. Sua linda mãe. Uma mulher alegre, cheia de vida, mas completamente sem coração. Uma mulher que jamais tivera um pensamento caridoso em relação aos pobres do país. Desde que pudesse dançar a noite inteira nos bailes da corte, usando a última moda parisiense, o mundo estaria perfeito. Ah, que diferença da moça sentada à sua frente... só havia uma coisa em comum entre ambas: a beleza.

\- Não censure sua sobrinha, sir Hizashi. É muito bom ouvir uma senhorita expressar as suas idéias com tanta clareza. Ela faria sucesso na corte !

\- A corte do rei Carlos jamais verá a minha cara, senhor - ela se levantou - Se me dão licença, cavalheiros, eu vou me retirar. Estou muito cansada. Boa noite.

Hinata desapareceu antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse se levantar. Com sua partida, a alegria parecia ter sumido daquela sala.

\- O senhor precisa perdoá-la, lorde Uzumaki - Hizashi Hyuuga parecia muito constrangido - A vida de minha sobrinha não tem sido fácil, depois que seu pai foi executado. Ela... viu toda a cena. Foi... horrível.

Naruto Uzumaki sentiu um arrepio de horror.

\- Posso imaginar. Pobre menina... quanta tragédia em sua vida... não é de admirar que sinta tanto ódio do rei - ele se levantou - Por favor, sir Hizashi, não me leve a mal, mas também vou pedir licença. Importa-se se eu me recolher ?

Não, o general não se importava. A lembrança da morte de seu irmão o havia deixado triste e deprimido.

\- Claro que não, meu caro lorde. Esta casa, embora modesta, é toda sua.

\- Obrigado, sir Hizashi. Boa noite.

Naruto fez uma mesura e deixou a sala decidido a procurar Hinata. Precisava ter um conversa séria com ela.

Aproximou-se de uma das criadas da fazenda, uma loira bonita chamada Ino, que havia lhe lançado vários olhares convidativos desde a sua chegada.

\- Olá, Ino. Você sabe onde está a srta. Hyuuga ?

\- Acho que ela já foi para o quarto, senhor - Ino deu um sorriso malicioso - Um lugar para o qual eu gostaria muito de ir em sua companhia... - Naruto riu e acariciou o rosto da moça.

\- Você é terrível, Ino. Mas, infelizmente, tenho alguns negócios urgentes para discutir com a srta. Hyuuga.

\- Hum... que pena. Não é todo dia que se vê um homem como o senhor por estas bandas...

Se fosse em outras circunstâncias, Naruto teria se sentido tentado. Mas, naquele momento, ele só tinha uma coisa em mente: encontrar Hinata. Depois de assegurar à atrevida criada que iria considerar a sua proposta numa outra ocasião, dirigiu-se aos aposentos de Hinata, localizados na ala leste da fazenda.

* * *

Hinata havia retirado a sua máscara preta do fundo do armário e agora olhava fixamente para ela. Tinha de tirar o pastor Sarutobi da prisão. Mas o sucesso da sua missão iria depender da sua capacidade de raciocínio e de seus reflexos rápidos. O problema é que não estava confiando em nenhuma dessas duas habilidades.

Alguém bateu na porta. Quem seria, a uma hora dessas? Não havia dúvidas. Só podia ser Naruto Uzumaki. Tinha certeza disso. Jogou a máscara de volta para dentro do armário e abriu a porta. Sim. Era ele. E usava as mesmas roupas da hora do jantar: calças pretas, botas de cano alto e camisa de seda azul. Parecia um verdadeiro príncipe.

\- Posso falar um pouco com você, Hinata ?

\- Eu... estava me preparando para dormir, lorde Uzumaki. O que o senhor deseja ?

\- Você tinha concordado em me chamar de Naruto, lembra-se ? Por favor, deixe-me entrar.

Que remédio...

\- Está certo, entre.

Ele fez o que lhe foi mandado e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Eu quero acertar as coisas entre nós, Hinata. Quero ver um sorriso nesse rostinho lindo...

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Sinto muito, meu bom lorde. Não tenho tido muitos motivos para sorrir ultimamente.

Naruto tomou a mão dela nas suas.

\- Seja razoável, Hinata. Não foi o rei que complicou a vida do pastor Sarutobi. Ele estava guardando jóias roubadas. E não vá me dizer que ele não sabia que eram roubadas. Ninguém acha um colar caro e sofisticado daqueles no meio da rua.

Sem se dar conta do fato, ele havia tocado exatamente no ponto que mais a incomodava. Ele tinha toda a razão desse mundo. Não fora o rei quem jogara o bom pastor Sarutobi numa cela imunda. Fora ela mesma. Era ela a responsável pela desgraça do velhinho. E era ela mesma quem teria de tirá-lo daquela enrascada horrível.

\- Não estou culpando o rei, Naruto, nem o capitão Uchiha. Estou apenas tentando deixar claro... que nós pertencemos a mundos diferentes. Você não entende o meu, nem eu entendo o seu.

\- Pode ser, Hinata. Mas eu gostaria de tentar - ela ficou surpresa com a sinceridade em seu tom de voz. Na verdade, aquele homem parecia surpreendê-la a todo instante.

\- Tentar por quê ? Daqui a pouco você estará voltando para a sua vida glamourosa da corte o se esquecerá completamente de que um dia esteve nesse fim de mundo chamado Yorkshire...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Há pelo menos uma coisa em Yorkshire que eu jamais vou esquecer.

Hinata estava confusa. Quando o vira na hora do café da manhã, ao lado do capitão Uchiha, havia sentido vontade de esganá-lo. Mas agora... ali estava ele, segurando sua mão. E suas vontades eram bem outras.

\- Como é que você iria entender o meu mundo, Naruto ?

\- Sendo uma parte dele. Vamos cavalgar juntos amanhã, Hinata.

\- Eu tenho visitas a fazer na cidade.

\- Ótimo. Eu irei com você. E aí poderemos conversar com o delegado e com o capitão e tentar encontrar uma solução para o pastor Sarutobi.

\- Você faria isso ?

Ele levou a mão dela aos seus lábios.

\- É só me dar uma chance, Hinata. Por favor, nos dê uma chance.

Ela sentiu que suas pernas amoleciam.

\- Eu... está certo, Naruto - ele deu um lindo sorriso.

\- Que bom ! Até amanhã, minha adorável senhorita.

\- A...até amanhã - e ele se foi.

Ela sentou-se na beirada de sua cama. Tinha resolvido libertar o pastor Sarutobi ainda naquela noite. Mas talvez a sugestão de Naruto Uzumaki fosse válida. Se ele pudesse usar sua influência para libertar o velho, tudo seria bem mais fácil. O negócio fazia sentido.

Levantou-se e voltou a abrir o armário. Apanhou a máscara preta e ficou olhando para ela durante um longo tempo. A princípio fora muito divertido bancar o bandido mascarado. Era uma maneira de fazer de bobos os homens responsáveis pela morte de seu pai. Com facilidade costumava enganá-los... mas, nos últimos tempos, as coisas vinham ficando cada vez mais difíceis. Era verdade que seus esforços haviam ajudado todos os pobres da cidade. Porém, também complicara a sua vida, a de seu irmão e a do pastor Sarutobi. Sentia-se cansada. E pronta para viver uma vida normal. Talvez pudesse se apaixonar, ter filhos... talvez estivesse até pronta para esquecer velhos ódios e ressentimentos.

Ela despiu-se e, pouco depois, estava na cama. No dia seguinte, daria a Naruto Uzumaki a chance que ele estava pedindo.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 6.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos".

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

Assim que deixou o quarto de Hinata, Naruto desceu a imponente escadaria que levava ao andar inferior. Se sir Hizashi ainda estivesse na sala de jantar, tomaria uma xícara de chá com ele. Não havia sentido em ir para a cama e ter outra noite de sono agitado. E cheia de pesadelos. Como o que tivera na noite anterior. Sonhara com um lindo rosto. O rosto de Hinata. Que, de repente, se transformava numa gata. Estendera a mão para acariciá-la, mas ela pulara em cima dele e cravara suas garras afiadas em seu peito. O sangue começara a jorrar das feridas, formando uma poça no chão.

Era inacreditável, mas aquela linda garota havia mexido com as suas emoções. Mais do que qualquer outra que já conhecera na vida. Talvez ela fosse uma feiticeira...

Encontrou a sala de jantar vazia e escura. Sir Hizashi já devia ter se recolhido. Naruto deu um suspiro desanimado. Pensou em fazer uma visitinha à criada Ino... mas acabou mudando de idéia. Era na patroa que ele estava interessado.

* * *

As coisas não estavam acontecendo de acordo com o que Naruto tinha planejado. Havia imaginado acompanhar Hinata em uma breve visita à cidade, depois cavalgar a seu lado pelos campos verdejantes de Yorkshire.

Porém, já passava de meio-dia e eles ainda estavam em Wiggleston. Na parte mais pobre da cidade, especificamente. Brigand, o cavalo de Hinata, havia sido carregado com os itens que ela agora distribuía a várias pessoas: um casaco largo para uma mulher que parecia prestes a dar à luz, uma enorme jarra de leite a uma família de oito pessoas cuja única vaca tinha sido levada pelo coletor de impostos, um bálsamo de cheiro forte a um velho que não conseguia se levantar da cadeira, apesar de várias tentativas.

\- É o frio que acaba com as minhas juntas - ele explicara a Naruto.

Agora eles se encontravam num casebre de dois cômodos e, para qualquer lugar que ele olhasse, parecia haver uma criança, todas elas de idades diferentes. Reconheceu o menino que estivera na delegacia no dia da prisão do pastor Sarutobi.

\- Onde está a sua mãe, Benjamin ? - perguntou Hinata.

\- Na casa de Westerfeld, fazendo faxina. Ela vai receber um bom dinheiro. O suficiente para compra comida por um dia inteiro !

Naruto sentiu um aperto no coração.

\- Quem está cuidando de vocês?

\- Eu e minha irmã Nancy.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Qual de vocês é Nancy ?

Uma menina do tamanho de Benjamin deu um passo à frente. Estava vermelha de vergonha.

\- S...sou eu.

\- Quantos anos você tem, Nancy ?

A resposta foi dada em voz tão baixa, que Naruto mal ouviu.

\- Dez, senhor.

\- E você, Benjamin ?

O menino respondeu com voz mais forte.

\- Eu tenho nove.

Hinata abriu uma enorme sacola de couro, de onde tirou uma enxada enorme.

\- Isto aqui é para a conservação da horta. Sua mãe vai ficar muito orgulhosa se vocês a ajudarem a plantar verduras e legumes na próxima primavera.

\- Eu sempre ajudo minha mãe ! - informou um satisfeito Benjamin - Ela disse que, agora, eu sou o homem da casa !

\- Eu sei disso, Ben. Sua mãe tem muita sorte por ter você.

Naruto virou-se para ela e perguntou, em voz baixa:

\- O pai das crianças morreu ?

Hinata não se incomodou em abaixar a voz. As crianças sabiam exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

\- O pai desses inocentes anjinhos foi preso porque não tinha dinheiro para pagar os impostos fixados por seu amado rei. Desde então, ninguém mais ouviu falar nele.

Naruto sentiu outra pontada no coração. Hesitou durante alguns instantes, depois abriu a porta do casebre e saiu. Voltou instantes depois, trazendo nas mãos um saco cheio de pães de mel. Virou-se para Benjamin.

\- Olhe só o que eu encontrei ! Com certeza não vou conseguir comer tudo sozinho. Será que há alguém aqui que está com fome ?

As crianças arregalaram os olhos, mas ninguém ou sou dar um passo à frente.

\- Talvez meus irmãos estejam - murmurou o menino.

Naruto sentou-se num banquinho. Uma a uma, as crianças foram se aproximando, atraídas pelo aroma delicioso. Benjamin esperou que todos estivessem comendo, para só então aceitar a sua parte.

\- Muito obrigado, senhor.

Naruto se levantou.

\- Quero que me ouçam, crianças. Se forem bem bonzinhos e obedecerem a Benjamin e Nancy, eu trarei mais pães.

\- Nós seremos, senhor - soaram várias vozes ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ótimo. Então eu vou trazer. É uma promessa.

\- Muito obrigado, senhor - repetiu Benjamin. Após despedirem-se das crianças, Naruto e Hinata deixaram o casebre.

_"O pai desses inocentes anjinhos foi preso porque não tinha dinheiro para pagar os impostos fixados por seu amado rei. Desde então, ninguém mais ouviu falar nele"._

Naruto Uzumaki jamais imaginara que tais palavras fossem abalá-lo tanto.

Hinata estava falando alguma coisa.

\- Como ?

\- Eu disse que chegou a hora de irmos à delegacia. Mal posso esperar para ver o pastor Sarutobi.

* * *

O delegado Akimichi se mexeu na cadeira.

\- O capitão Sasuke Uchiha saiu com seus homens. Não faço idéia de onde ele esteja. Sinto muito, srta. Hyuuga.

\- Eu vou ver o pastor Sarutobi com ou sem a permissão do capitão Uchiha, delegado Akimichi - Hinata cruzou os braços e esperou - Ouviu o que eu disse ?

\- O capitão deixou ordens para que ninguém visitasse o prisioneiro, srta. Hyuuga.

\- Mas...

\- Ele vai ser levado para Londres amanhã.

\- Londres !

O delegado fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Exatamente. Para a prisão de Newgate.

Hinata sentiu que o sangue lhe fugia do rosto. Olhou para Naruto, que tentou confortá-la.

\- O capitão certamente quer tirá-lo da cidade. A prisão do pastor está fazendo muito mal ao povo de Wiggleston. Será melhor para todos se ele for para Londres.

\- Mas não será melhor para o pastor Sarutobi ! - Naruto não disse nada. Onde diabos teria se metido Sasuke ? Não o via desde o dia anterior, na hora do café da manhã, na fazenda de Hizashi Hyuuga. E agora, o capitão decidia levar o pastor para Londres sem ao menos consultá-lo. E ele não podia ir contra as suas ordens, sem revelar que era o principal comandante dessa missão. Um fato que esperava que Hinata jamais descobrisse.

\- Por favor, delegado Akimichi - implorou Hinata - Deixe-me vê-lo...

O delegado mexeu-se em sua cadeira novamente.

\- Sinto muito, srta. Hyuuga. O capitão Uchiha cortaria a minha cabeça se eu lhe desobedecesse. Peço que me compreenda.

Hinata estava tão frustrada, que sentiu vontade de gritar.

\- Se o capitão chegar, o senhor pode mandar me avisar ?

\- Claro. Farei isso, senhorita.

Ela virou as costas e deixou a delegacia irritada com Akimichi, com Uchiha, com o rei... e até mesmo com Naruto. Ele havia prometido ajudá-la... mas não fizera nada. Claro, tinha uma certa boa vontade na hora de visitar as famílias pobres, mas não iria ser capaz de ajudar o pastor Sarutobi. Ninguém seria. E, no dia seguinte, o pobrezinho seria levado para Londres. Onde ninguém mais poderia encontrá-lo.

Hinata sorriu para si mesma. A noite seria de Lua cheia.

* * *

Naruto olhou para a taça de vinho que segurava na mão já há alguns minutos. Pedira que Ino o servisse, mas a dispensara rapidamente quando percebera que a criada estava disposta a permanecer a seu lado. Ele não queria companhia. Não queria falar com ninguém. Exceto com Hinata. Só que ela já tinha se recolhido.

Moveu a taça e observou o líquido vermelho girar no copo. Teve a impressão de que, naquela noite, o vinho não iria ser de grande ajuda para fazê-lo pegar no sono. As imagens dos casebres caindo aos pedaços e de seus moradores miseráveis não lhe saíam da cabeça. O pequeno Benjamin, com seus nove anos de idade, era o homem da casa. Seu pai havia sido preso porque não tinha dinheiro para pagar os impostos fixados pelo rei.

Droga ! Algo devia estar errado por ali. O rei jamais teria permitido que um pai de família fosse preso por causa disso. Carlos era um homem de coração mole, aquela era a verdade. Principalmente quando o assunto eram crianças e outras criaturas indefesas, como seus amados cachorrinhos de estimação.

Falaria com ele quando voltasse a Londres. Quando voltasse a Londres... tal pensamento não lhe trouxe muito conforto. Voltar a Londres significava uma coisa: deixar Hinata.

Balançou a cabeça e riu de si mesmo. Quanta ironia... ele, lorde Uzumaki, um conquistador famoso em toda a Europa, começando a se interessar de verdade por uma moça de Yorkshire, sem título e sem dinheiro...

Tomou um gole de vinho. Era verdade. Estava mesmo se interessando por ela. Talvez já estivesse até apaixonado.

Sim. Chegara a hora de tomar uma atitude. Levantou-se, colocou a taça em cima de uma mesa e deixou a sala. Aquela noite, Hinata seria dele. E talvez os velhos demônios que ela criara em sua alma fossem exorcizados para sempre.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto com passos apressados e bateu na porta. Não houve resposta. Bateu de novo, com mais força daquela vez, mas novamente ninguém respondeu. Talvez ela já estivesse dormindo. Girou a maçaneta bem devagarinho. A porta se abriu e ele entrou.

O quarto estava vazio. Hinata não se encontrava em lugar nenhum.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso. Voltara a Londres, fora direto para sua taverna favorita e a linda garçonete que o ignorava há meses finalmente sentara-se em seu colo e agora beijava seu pescoço com muito carinho, deixando-o completamente louco de desejo. Mal via a hora de tomá-la nos braços, levá-la para o andar de cima, deixá-la nuazinha, jogá-la na cama e...

Acordou assustado, batendo a cabeça contra a parede de tijolos atrás de si. Bem na sua cara havia o nariz de um gigantesco cavalo. Estendeu a mão para apanhar a arma ao seu lado.

\- Não se mova - soou uma voz abafada. Ele olhou para cima e viu uma figura toda vestida de preto, uma capa esvoaçante presa ao seu pescoço, uma máscara em seu rosto.

\- Há outros guardas aí dentro ? - perguntou a voz. Shikamaru fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Vamos, me dê a sua arma... e não tente nenhum truque.

O soldado sentiu uma lâmina de aço na sua garganta. Lentamente, apanhou sua arma e entregou-a àquela aparição.

\- Agora, trate de sair daqui correndo. Se sumir de vista em dez segundos, talvez eu decida não atirar em você !

O que mais um homem podia fazer ?

Shikamaru Nara levantou-se, tomando o maior cuidado para não tropeçar no cavalo. E começou a correr. Ao chegar do outro lado da praça, apavorado e ofegante, parou e virou a cabeça em direção à delegacia; a porta estava aberta e a figura de preto tinha desaparecido.

Soltou um palavrão. Se o homem não tivesse lhe tomado a arma, ele voltaria para enfrentá-lo. Mas, na situação em que se encontrava, como fazer para enfrentar tão poderoso inimigo? Continuar correndo, era evidente. E foi o que ele fez.

Hinata olhou em volta, seus olhos tentando se ajustar à escuridão.

\- Pastor Sarutobi ? - chamou ela, em voz baixa. Ouviu um ruído vindo de uma das celas, e então, o chamado.

\- Hinata ?

\- Sim, sou eu, pastor. Vim tirá-lo desse buraco horrível.

\- Minha filha... - soou a vozinha fraca.

\- O senhor sabe onde está a chave ? - ela havia aberto todas as gavetas da mesa do delegado, mas não achara nada. Sentiu uma pontada de angústia no coração. Aquele era um problema com o qual não tinha contado.

Quando fizera os planos para aquela missão, compreendera que talvez fosse forçada, pela primeira vez na vida, a fazer algum mal físico a outro ser humano. Havia carregado sua arma com mãos trêmulas, rezando para não ter de puxar o gatilho. Pelo que podia se lembrar, jamais houvera soldados na delegacia de Wiggleston. Mas, também, até então o hóspede mais perigoso que ela já abrigara havia sido Robert Giffin, o bêbado da cidade. Agora que o delegado tinha um preso real sob a sua custódia, talvez tivesse colocado guardas para vigiá-lo. Hinata sentira um grande alívio quando vira aquela figura solitária dormindo na porta. E ficara ainda mais confiante quando percebera que o rapaz em questão não devia ser muito mais velho do que Kazuma.

Entretanto, não havia pensado no problema das chaves. E se o delegado Akimichi as tivesse levado para casa ?

O pastor se levantou de seu colchonete com certa dificuldade.

\- Estão numa argola pendurada na parede. Pelo menos é o que eu imagino.

Estava escuro e Hinata não sabia onde havia velas. Droga. Não devia ter deixado o soldado ir embora. E se ele voltasse com socorro ?

\- Que parede, pastor ?

\- Hinata, você não devia...

\- Que parede ? - ela perguntou, a voz desesperada.

\- Aquela ali... perto da porta...

Ela atravessou a sala, tropeçou numa cadeira e começou apalpar a parede. Sua mão tocou a madeira... depois metal. Deu um longo suspiro de alívio.

Momentos depois, abria a porta da cela e abraçava o pastor Sarutobi.

\- Está se sentindo bem ? Acha que pode vir comigo ?

\- Hinata, Hinata... sempre se arriscando para salvar os outros... eu acho que...

\- Agora não é hora de achar nada, pastor. Vamos tratar de dar o fora daqui, antes que o soldado que estava na porta volte com um exército de dragões armados até os dentes.

O pastor Sarutobi balançou a cabeça, concordando.

\- Tem razão, minha filha. Vá em frente. Estou bem atrás de você.

* * *

O capitão Sasuke Uchiha jogou suas luvas de couro em cima da mesa do delegado.

\- Foi culpa minha, Naruto. Eu devia ter colocado mais guardas na porta. Não consigo acreditar na minha própria burrice.

A voz de Naruto Uzumaki não revelava a terrível frustração que sentia.

\- Agora não adianta ficar nos lamentando, Sasuke. Isso não vai nos levar a nada. Onde está o soldado que fazia a guarda ?

\- Eu o mandei levar um recado ao... ah, aí vem ele agora.

Um soldado trêmulo e intimidado entrou na sala. Não devia ter mais do que uns dezenove ou vinte anos. Olhava desconfortavelmente para o chão.

\- O senhor queria falar comigo, capitão Uchiha ? - Sasuke sentiu ímpetos de torcer-lhe o pescoço.

\- Você devia estar vigiando a delegacia ontem à noite... rapaz. O que aconteceu ?

Ele começou a gaguejar.

\- Eu... estava... lá, capitão. Só abandonei meu posto... quando o bandido... me ameaçou com uma arma...

\- Pois eu estou com vontade de lhe dar um tiro bem no meio da testa, seu idiota !

Naruto aproximou-se do rapaz e colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se quisesse confortá-lo.

\- Como é o seu nome ?

\- Nara, senhor. Shikamaru Nara.

\- Bem, Shikamaru, nós precisamos muito de uma descrição do bandido mascarado. Você acha que poderia nos dizer algo sobre ele ?

O soldado disfarçou um suspiro de alívio. Pelo menos lorde Uzumaki não estava assim tão zangado. Balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

\- Sim, senhor. Ele usava uma máscara preta. E uma capa preta também. Parecia o próprio demônio em forma de gente !

\- Ele era um homem grande ? Conseguiu ver alguma coisa a mais dele ? Suas mãos ? Seus cabelos ?

\- Grande ? Ele era um gigante, senhor ! Acho que seus cabelos também eram azuis-escuros - ele fez uma pausa - Estavam escondidos sob aquele enorme chapéu. Agora, quanto às suas mãos... acho que só vi a espada que ele segurava nelas...

\- Que tipo de espada?

\- A maior e a mais ameaçadora que já vi na vida... - Naruto e Sasuke trocaram olhares desanimados.

Era evidente que a descrição do coitado estava sendo pintada com as cores do susto que tivera. De qual quer maneira, de uma coisa não havia dúvida: o velho general Hyuuga não estava mais na lista dos suspeitos.

\- E o cavalo ? - perguntou o capitão. Shikamaru Nara olhou para o seu comandante. Fez uma careta - Um gigante também, senhor. Sua cabeça era quase do tamanho do meu corpo. Jamais vi coisa igual na vida - entusiasmado com a atenção dos dois ouvintes, ele abaixou a voz e continuou num tom mais confidencial - Estão dizendo por aí que esse cavalo não é de carne e osso... mas o demônio que veio à Terra em forma de animal...

Naruto e Sasuke trocaram olhares angustiados.

\- Qual era a cor do cavalo ? - perguntou o capitão, dando um suspiro resignado.

Nara piscou os olhos.

\- Hã... era escuro. Uma cor estranha, eu diria. Um cinza bem escuro...

Sasuke Uchiha virou-se para Naruto.

\- Há mais alguma pergunta que você queira fazer a esse paspalho ?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. O capitão dispensou o rapaz com um aceno de mão e observou-o sair da sala.

\- Mas que azar ! O pastor sumiu e não temos mais nenhum suspeito ! E esse idiota não nos ajudou em nada !

\- Bem, trate de continuar suas investigações, Sasuke. E, dessa vez, me mantenha informado sobre tudo o que acontecer.

\- Aonde você vai agora ?

\- Fazer algumas investigações pessoais. Até mais tarde.

Ele deixou a delegacia e montou em seu cavalo. Desde que chegara naquela área, só havia visto uma pessoa que poderia bater com a descrição do paspalho Shikamaru Nara. Já estava mais do que na hora de conhecer o amigo e vizinho de Hinata, o tal Makoto Shimizu.

* * *

No inverno, a vista da península sobre a qual a cidade de Wiggleston fora construída era desoladora. Não havia plantas, nem flores, nem verde de forma alguma. Só pedras cheias de limo. E o mar gelado e assustador lá embaixo.

Hinata Hyuuga era uma das poucas pessoas que se sentia em casa naquele local. Ela e Kazuma haviam passado a infância brincando naquele penhasco, descobrindo cavernas e esconderijos secretos usados pelos piratas. As brincadeiras de infância haviam tido uma grande utilidade em sua vida. No passado, tinham significado alegria e divertimento. Agora... significavam salvação.

Segurando um saco nas mãos, ela foi descendo a encosta com passos firmes e seguros. Momentos depois, entrava numa caverna escondida entre as pedras o olhava em volta.

\- Kazuma ? Pastor Sarutobi ?

\- Estamos aqui - respondeu seu irmão - Graças a Deus que você chegou. Estávamos morrendo de fome.

Hinata deu um sorriso e abriu o saco.

\- Eu trouxe o que pude. Há comida suficiente aqui dentro para vários dias.

Kazuma lhe deu um beijo na testa.

\- Irmãzinha, você é o máximo !

Ela virou-se para o pastor Sarutobi, que havia se levantado do chão ao vê-la.

\- O senhor está bem, pastor ?

\- Estou, minha filha. Graças a você. Mas agora eu gostaria que se mantivessem afastados de mim. Posso me virar muito bem sozinho.

Hinata tomou a mão dele e apertou-a.

\- De jeito nenhum. Eu o meti nessa enrascada horrível e vou tirá-lo dela, custe o que custar.

O pastor deu um sorriso desanimado.

\- Ah, minha valente Hinata... nunca se esqueça do que eu lhe disse, minha filha. O bom Senhor já deve estar cansado de seus assaltos...

\- Eu nunca roubei nada de quem não merecesse ser roubado. Minhas únicas vítimas são os ricos... e os desonestos.

\- Mesmo assim, minha filha, roubar é um pecado...

\- Pecado é o que o rei vem fazendo com o povo desse país, isso sim. Bem, mas agora chega de falatório. Precisamos agir - ela fez uma pausa - Certamente os homens do rei estão à sua procura neste exato momento. Eles vão vasculhar todo o país. Temos de tirá-lo da Inglaterra o quanto antes.

\- Como faremos isso ? - perguntou Kazuma.

\- Com uma pequena ajuda dos contrabandistas - ela virou-se novamente para o velho - O senhor poderia nos dizer o que devemos fazer para contatá-los ?

\- Não ! - protestou ele - É muito perigoso !

\- Se o senhor não nos falar, pastor Sarutobi, nós vamos ter de encontrá-los sozinhos. Coisa que, aliás, é muito mais perigosa ! - o pastor Sarutobi parecia ter envelhecido dez anos nos últimos dias. De súbito, parecia frágil demais para ser colocado num barquinho em direção ao Mar do Norte. Entretanto, não havia nenhuma outra solução.

O velho deu um enorme suspiro.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu conto. Mas vá você falar com eles, Kazuma. Não quero Hinata metida com aquela gente.

\- Claro - concordou o rapaz - Eu vou imediatamente. De qualquer maneira, Hinata teria mesmo de voltar à fazenda, a fim de fazer companhia ao precioso lorde Uzumaki.

O pastor franziu a testa.

\- Companhia ? Mas...por quê ? Você está... interessada nele ?

Ela ficou vermelha.

\- Claro que não. Não ligue para Kazuma. Ele só fala bobagens. Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Como fazer para contatar os contrabandistas ?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki havia acabado de deixar o seu cavalo no estábulo, quando avistou Hinata andando em direção à sede da fazenda. Chamou-a imediatamente e ela foi ao seu encontro.

\- Olá, Naruto.

\- Olá, Hinata. Já soube da novidade ?

\- Que o pastor Sarutobi foi libertado pelo bandido mascarado ? Claro que sim. As notícias voam numa cidade pequena como Wiggleston.

\- Principalmente as boas notícias, não é ? - ele perguntou, com ironia.

\- É claro. Principalmente as boas notícias. Não vou mentir, dizendo que não estou feliz com o fato. Não sou hipócrita. Fiquei eufórica quando soube.

Ele encostou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Pelo menos você poderia disfarçar um pouco e mostrar um pouco de respeito pela justiça do rei.

Hinata não se esquivou daquele contato, mas a sua resposta veio rápida.

\- A justiça do rei condenou meu pai à morte, meu caro lorde. Como posso mostrar algum respeito por ela ?

Ele a encarou durante alguns instantes. Como ela era linda... e que vontade de esquecer pastores e bandidos e dedicar-se totalmente a ela...

\- Sinto muito a respeito de seu pai, Hinata. Eu tinha nove anos de idade quando perdi o meu, mas ainda me lembro da dor horrível que senti.

Hinata olhou para ele. Era engraçado, mas ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que sofria com o que quer que fosse.

\- O que aconteceu com ele ?

\- Foi assassinado quando lutava ao lado do rei na batalha de Marston Moor. O velho rei, é claro, Carlos I. Que acabou decapitado por causa de seu pai e de seus amigos.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

\- Tantos homens de bem mortos dos dois lados... e para quê, meu Deus ? O filho do rei ocupa hoje o trono e nada mudou. Por que será que os homens gostam tanto da guerra ?

\- Não é da guerra que eles gostam. É do poder, que vem sempre ao lado de terras e de dinheiro.

Chegaram à porta da frente e Naruto abriu-a para que Hinata entrasse.

\- Suas roupas estão um pouco molhadas - ele comentou - Você deve estar com frio.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Fui dar um passeio perto do mar. É muito úmido por lá nessa época do ano.

\- Você precisa se esquentar, senão vai acabar ficando doente. Vamos tomar um vinho em frente à lareira ?

\- Você não prefere jantar ? Posso pedir à cozinheira para preparar alguma coisa e...

\- Não, obrigado. Tudo o que eu quero agora é um copo de vinho... e a sua companhia.

Ela sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, que obviamente nada tinha a ver com o frio. Aquilo não era bom. Naruto Uzumaki mexia com suas emoções como jamais pensara ser possível, mas ela ainda não sabia até que ponto podia confiar nele. Não custava nada manter os olhos bem abertos. Afinal de contas, ele era amigo do rei. O homem responsável pela pior coisa que lhe acontecera na vida.

\- Hã... talvez tio Hizashi queira se juntar a nós e...

\- Não, Hinata. Esta noite, eu a quero só para mim - outro arrepio, ainda mais forte do que o primeiro.

Não. Aquela não era a hora de se render aos encantos de lorde Naruto Uzumaki, não importava o quão bonito e atraente ele fosse. Não quando o pastor Sarutobi estava escondido numa caverna escura a poucos quilômetros dali. Não quando o mundo parecia estar desmoronando em cima de sua cabeça.

Tirou o grosso casaco de lã e jogou-o em cima de uma cadeira.

\- Pode ir para a sala da lareira. Vou à adega buscar o vinho. Volto num instante.

E, dizendo isso, ela desapareceu de vista.

Naruto fez o que lhe foi sugerido. Entrou na sala da lareira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Preferia um local mais íntimo, mas teria de se contentar com aquele. Pretendia passar algumas horas descobrindo alguma coisa do amigo de Hinata, o misterioso Makoto Shimizu, ou de qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse ser o bandido mascarado. Não devia pensar no corpo de Hinata, que tirava-lhe o sono à noite. Nem nas necessidades de seu próprio corpo.

\- Eu trouxe um bolo para acompanhar o vinho, Naruto.

Ele estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que nem tinha notado a sua chegada. Ela trazia uma bandeja nas mãos onde, além da garrafa e do doce, havia apenas duas taças de vinho. Graças a Deus o velho general Hyuuga não iria participar daquela conversa. Sir Hizashi podia ser muito simpático e agradável, mas havia hora para tudo nessa vida.

Ele tirou a bandeja de suas mãos e colocou-a em cima de uma mesinha.

\- Que ótimo. Os bolos que a sua cozinheira prepara são deliciosos. Acho que nem na corte encontram-se quitutes tão maravilhosos quanto os daqui.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso e se sentou numa poltrona em frente à lareira ainda apagada.

\- Bess é mesmo uma excelente cozinheira. E também uma excelente pessoa.

Naruto sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Você se dá bem com todo mundo, não é ? As pessoas desta cidade a adoram - Ele fez uma pausa - Você é uma moça muito especial, Hinata.

\- Eu... hã... obrigada.

Ele se levantou e, abrindo o vinho, serviu duas taças e entregou-lhe uma delas. Hinata tomou um gole. Estava delicioso.

\- Naruto...?

\- Sim ?

\- Eu... gostaria de lhe dizer obrigada - Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Por que está me agradecendo, Hinata ? Eu não fiz nada !

\- Claro que fez. Foi comigo visitar as famílias pobres da cidade. Conversou com Benjamin e com Nancy. Deu carinho e atenção a eles. Aposto que aquelas pobres crianças jamais o esquecerão.

Ele deu um sorriso cativante.

\- Eu estava ao seu lado, Hinata. E qualquer atividade em companhia tão agradável se transforma num enorme prazer.

Ela sentiu-se corar.

\- Obrigada.

Naquele momento, Hinata Hyuuga compreendeu que cometera um erro. Deveria ter chamado tio Hizashi para participar daquela conversa. Precisava tomar cuidado com o que dizia. Lorde Naruto Uzumaki era um homem sedutor e charmoso, que fazia com que as pessoas abrissem mais a boca do que deviam. Não importava o quão atencioso ele havia sido com as crianças pobres da cidade. Agora, ele era o inimigo. O inimigo mais bonito que já tivera na vida... mas, de qualquer maneira, um inimigo.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 7.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos".

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Naruto se levantou a fim de acender o fogo na lareira.

\- Eu... vou chamar um dos empregados para ajudá-lo - ofereceu Hinata, também levantando-se.

Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu.

\- Não. Nada de empregados. Esta noite quero que sejamos apenas você e eu.

Ela voltou a se sentar e tomou um gole de vinho. Pensou no pastor Sarutobi escondido naquela caverna escura, fria e úmida e sentiu vontade de chorar.

Como Hinata se mantinha calada, Naruto continuou:

\- Eu adoraria levá-la para a corte, Hinata. Você faria um sucesso enorme. Já posso imaginá-la andando entre todas aquelas mulheres cobertas de laços de cetim e jóias caras...

\- Ah, sim, mas é claro. Eu seria um pardal entre pássaros multicoloridos...

\- Não. Seria uma pérola verdadeira em meio a um monte de cacos de vidro sem o menor valor.

Hinata ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

\- Lorde...

Naruto voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

\- Mas que história é essa de me chamar de lorde ? Você não tinha concordado em parar de ser tão formal assim ?

Ela sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhada.

\- Bem, é que eu... - ele começou a rir.

\- Se você continuar a me tratar de modo tão formal, eu vou me sentir como um velho fazendo a corte a uma garotinha.

\- Por acaso você está me fazendo a corte, lorde Uzumaki ? - ele deu uma sonora gargalhada.

\- Veja só ! Lá em Londres, as mulheres inventam todos os tipos de planos e intrigas para descobrir se estão ou não sendo cortejadas por um determinado cavalheiro. Você, entretanto, limita-se a me olhar com esses lindos olhos de gata e me pergunta diretamente !

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

\- Perguntar é o modo mais simples de saber uma coisa, não é ?

\- Ah, é verdade. Mas a simplicidade é uma virtude muito rara.

Hinata ficou séria.

\- Não aqui em Wiggleston. Somos pessoas simples. Todos nós. A única coisa que queremos é viver em paz e proporcionar uma vida boa para nossas famílias. Mas, infelizmente, como viu ontem, isso não é tão fácil assim.

Naruto não queria que a conversa tomasse aquele rumo. Falar sobre as dificuldades do bom povo de Wiggleston não iria levar a nada.

\- Você adora crianças, não é, Hinata ? Nunca pensou em se casar... e ter a sua própria família ?

Ela hesitou durante alguns instantes. Não podia contar-lhe que passara a vida cuidando do irmão, cuja existência ele desconhecia por completo.

\- Digamos que... a Torre de Londres não seja o melhor lugar do mundo para se encontrar um marido.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Torre de Londres ?

\- Exatamente. Quando eu estava na idade dos sonhos e romances, era exatamente ali que eu estava morando, ao lado do meu pai. Depois de sua execução, é evidente que não tive mais nenhuma vontade de me envolver em jogos amorosos. Então vim morar na fazenda de meu tio.

\- Para se esconder do resto do mundo - Hinata ficou pensativa durante alguns instantes.

\- Sim. Para me esconder. Naquela época, o mundo todo me parecia um lugar horrível. Minha vontade era... desaparecer para sempre.

\- Mas e agora ? Quatro anos é muito tempo, Hinata. Não teria chegado a hora de esquecer o passado e começar a viver a sua própria vida ?

Ela sorriu.

\- Tem razão. Quatro anos é tempo demais. Eu já passei da idade de procurar um namorado. Com certeza vou terminar meus dias nessa fazenda, como uma velha e abelhuda solteirona.

No momento em que aquele sorriso iluminou o seu rosto, Naruto sentiu um nó na garganta. Como ela era linda... tomou mais um gole de vinho, então colocou a taça em cima da mesa e segurou-lhe a mão.

\- Você jamais será uma velha solteirona, Hinata. Jamais !

O fogo crepitou na lareira, espalhando uma porção de fagulhas por todos os lados. Ela tomou um gole de vinho e se mexeu na cadeira, tentando esquivar-se dele. Não conseguiu.

\- C...como pode ter certeza disso? - ele deu um sorriso.

\- Vou lhe mostrar como - tirou-lhe a taça de vinho das mãos, colocou-a em cima da mesa e fez com que ela se levantasse.

\- Naruto... - ela murmurou, sentindo-se subitamente fraca - Eu...

\- Não diga nada, minha querida. Eu vou beijá-la. Depois disso, quero que me diga se você ainda consegue se imaginar como uma velha solteirona...

O fogo ainda crepitava na lareira, mas o calor que ela sentia no peito vinha de uma fonte completamente diferente. A princípio, os lábios de Naruto tocaram os seus com infinita suavidade, dando-lhe tempo de protestar ou de se afastar. Ela não fez nenhuma das duas coisas. Então ele a abraçou com força, a língua invadindo-lhe a boca com ímpeto e paixão.

Hinata sentiu que sua cabeça girava. E aquilo nada tinha a ver com o vinho que tomara. As mãos dele pareciam estar em todo lugar. Em suas costas, em seu pescoço, em seus cabelos, fazendo-a gemer de tanto desejo. Jamais sentira nada parecido na vida. Nem suspeitava que aquelas emoções existissem. Mas Naruto Uzumaki estava apenas no começo.

\- Vamos - sussurrou ele, em seu ouvido - Deite-se aqui...

Lentamente, ele fez com que ela se deitasse em cima do lindo tapete persa que forrava o chão de pedra.

\- Eu... estou... com medo - ela sussurrou, com voz fraca.

\- Não, minha querida - ele respondeu - Não há razão para isso. Você é a mulher mais bonita que já conheci, e eu a desejo com desespero. E sei que você também me quer. O amor entre um homem e uma mulher e algo puro, lindo, abençoado por Deus...

A voz de Hinata era trêmula e incerta.

\- Eu nunca pensei... no que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher... como algo puro e lindo...

Ele deu um sorriso.

\- Ao que parece, minha querida Hinata, você tem ainda muitas coisas para aprender...- ela olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

\- Eu acho que vou ser uma boa aluna...

Ele a beijou mais uma vez. Suas mãos deslizando suavemente por seus seios. Era a primeira vez que alguém a tocava daquele jeito. Jamais havia imaginado que um homem fosse tocar aquela parte tão íntima de seu corpo. A sensação, porém, era gloriosa. Havia crescido achando que o sexo era feio e pecaminoso, algo para ser evitado até mesmo depois do casamento. Mas agora, sentindo as mãos de Naruto deslizarem por seu corpo inteiro, percebia que estivera errada o tempo todo. Uma coisa que proporcionava tanto prazer jamais poderia ser pecado.

Naruto Uzumaki era um homem experiente. Havia levado para a cama as mulheres mais bonitas da Inglaterra, da França e da Áustria. Porém, jamais havia sentido o que agora sentia ao tocar o corpo perfeito de Hinata Hyuuga. Ela era tão pura, tão inocente... per ebendo que não conseguiria se conter por muito mais tempo, decidiu diminuir o ritmo e tentar obter as informações desejadas; sabia, por experiência própria, que aquela era a melhor hora, o momento em que a mulher estava mais relaxada.

Continuou a acariciar-lhe os seios com a palma das mãos.

\- Por favor, Hinata, me fale uma coisa... tem certeza de que ninguém a tocou desse modo antes ? Nem seu amigo... como é mesmo o nome dele... Makoto Shimizu, não é ?

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Naruto Uzumaki arrependeu-se de tê-las dito. Era como se tivesse jogado lama em cima de algo puro e bonito. Mas já era tarde demais. Hinata levantava-se rapidamente, uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

\- Como... como se atreve a me perguntar uma coisa dessas ?

Ele também se levantou. Precisava corrigir seu erro de qualquer maneira. Agira como um perfeito idiota.

\- É que... bem, acho que vou ser um homem muito ciumento. Eu peço desculpas. Falei uma grande bobagem. Por favor, esqueça o que eu disse.

Ela estava ferida.

\- Posso saber o que estava pretendendo ? Fazer um interrogatório entre beijos e carícias ? Quem pensa que eu sou ?

\- Eu sinto muito, Hinata - sua voz era doce e suave - Já pedi desculpas. Sei que é uma moça pura e...

\- E, se eu não fosse, não seria de sua conta ! - Naruto olhou para ela, sem saber o que fazer. Mal podia acreditar que aquela frase infeliz tivesse arruinado sua noite de amor e seus esforços para saber mais alguma coisa a respeito dela. Carlos iria morrer de rir se soubesse. Ambos viviam fazendo apostas para saber qual deles tinha mais habilidade no que se referia às mulheres.

Curvou-se ligeiramente diante dela, um gesto de desculpa e de respeito.

\- Você tem razão. Não seria mesmo de minha conta. Agora, será que poderíamos nos sentar e tomar outra taça de vinho ?

Ela olhou para a lareira acesa. Não adiantava. A magia da noite havia sido destruída.

\- Não, acho que não.

\- Por favor, Hinata. Vamos apenas tomar mais um pouco de vinho. Prometo que não vou tocar num só fio de seus cabelos.

Ela forçou um sorriso. Não sabia explicar por que a pergunta a respeito de Makoto Shimizu a havia desagradado tanto, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Confiava em sua intuição. E essa lhe dizia para tomar cuidado. Muito cuidado. O homem à sua frente era perigoso.

\- Estou cansada, lorde Uzumaki. Já vou me recolher.

\- Mas...

\- Tenha uma boa noite, milorde. Até amanhã - ela virou as costas e deixou a sala rapidamente. Se tivesse um pingo de juízo na cabeça, manteria-se afastada daquele homem. Não importava que ele fosse atraente como o diabo. Naruto Uzumaki era o inimigo. Não podia se esquecer do fato, senão iria acabar se dando muito mal.

* * *

Arthur estava no hall de entrada quando Hinata desceu a imponente escadaria na manhã seguinte. Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que o rapaz entrava na sede da fazenda. Olhava para os lados com os olhos arregalados e era evidente que estava muito impressionado com o que via.

Ela cumprimentou-o com um sorriso.

\- Olá, Arthur. Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa ? - o menino ficou ainda mais pálido e engoliu em seco.

\- Hã... bom dia, srta. Hyuuga. Vim até aqui... para lhe contar uma coisa. É muito importante.

O rapaz estava tão nervoso que ela começou a se preocupar.

\- O que aconteceu, Arthur ?

\- Eles estão examinando Brigand de novo.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no estômago, mas procurou manter a calma.

\- Quem está examinando Brigand, Arthur ?

\- Os homens do rei. Aquele que está hospedado aqui e o outro que prendeu o pastor Sarutobi.

Hinata agradeceu ao rapaz e rapidamente, sem voltar ao seu quarto a fim de apanhar uma capa, dirigiu-se aos estábulos com passos rápidos. Conforme esperava, lá estavam Naruto Uzumaki e o capitão Uchiha em frente à baia de Brigand, envolvidos no que parecia ser uma conversa muito séria. O capitão foi o primeiro a vê-la. Parou de falar no meio de uma frase. Então, Naruto virou-se para ela. A expressão de seu rosto era dura, quase a expressão de um estranho. Mal conseguia acreditar que estivera nos braços daquele homem na noite anterior, gemendo sob suas carícias. Tais lembranças a deixaram vermelha e embaraçada.

\- Bom dia, srta. Hyuuga. Que bom que chegou. Há algumas perguntas que eu gostaria de lhe fazer.

Hinata aproximou-se de ambos.

\- Sim ? Que perguntas ?

O capitão fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Brigand.

\- Meus homens estão recebendo uma porção de declarações das testemunhas e vítimas dos roubos do bandido mascarado, e, pelo que todos dizem, o cavalo é igualzinho a esse aqui.

Hinata olhou para Naruto em busca de apoio, mas ele não disse nada.

\- Ora, isso é ridículo ! Um verdadeiro absurdo !

\- A senhorita precisa admitir que seu cavalo é bastante incomum, não é ?

\- Sim. Ele é uma beleza. Um puro-sangue excepcional. Mas deve haver outros parecidos nessa região.

\- Não desse tamanho, nem dessa cor. Meus homens vasculharam todas as fazendas de Yorkshire. Pode perguntar a lorde Uzumaki - virou-se para Naruto - Não é verdade que ninguém encontrou um cavalo como esse em toda esta área ?

Naruto Uzumaki olhou para Hinata, então balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- É verdade, sim.

O capitão Sasuke Uchiha, com seus quase dois metros de altura, era uma figura impressionante. E intimidadora. Hinata, porém, sentia-se em condições de enfrentá-lo.

\- Eu já disse que tudo isso é muito ridículo - o capitão cruzou os braços.

\- Quem mais poderia estar usando este cavalo, srta. Hyuuga ? Pense bem. Precisamos muito saber.

\- Ninguém, capitão. Absolutamente ninguém.

\- Será que alguém não poderia estar vindo aqui à noite para buscá-lo, sem que tivesse conhecimento do fato ?

\- Não - respondeu ela, com firmeza - Temo que esteja completamente enganado nessa história, meu caro capitão Uchiha. Brigand não gosta de estranhos. Aliás, não os suporta.

Sasuke estendeu a mão e acariciou o pescoço do animal.

\- Bem, realmente isso é um grande mistério. Acho que a única solução que me resta é confiscar este cavalo até que todo o caso esteja resolvido.

Hinata olhou para Naruto com desespero. Seu cavalo não podia ser levado ! Cuidava dele desde o dia em que nascera !

Ele mordeu os lábios e observou-a cuidadosamente. Então, virou-se para Sasuke.

\- Sinto muito, capitão, mas não poderá levar este cavalo.

Sasuke olhou para o amigo com cara de espanto.

\- Ora, mas por que não ?

\- Por uma razão muito simples. Esse animal não pertence mais à srta. Hyuuga. Eu o comprei para os estábulos do rei. Se o quiser, terá de se entender com Sua Majestade em pessoa.

O capitão arregalou os olhos.

\- É verdade ? Fez isso... mesmo ? - Naruto concordou com a cabeça.

\- Claro que sim. Agora, se não tiver mais perguntas a fazer à srta. Hyuuga, peço que nos dê licença. Vamos fazer um longo passeio, e eu ainda não tomei o meu café da manhã.

Sasuke Uchiha olhou para o amigo com certa desconfiança, como se ainda não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

\- Quer dizer que pretende levar esse garanhão para Londres ?

Naruto nem piscou.

\- Sim. É claro que sim. Algum problema ? - o capitão continuava um pouco desconfiado.

\- Está certo. Vou continuar as minhas investigações por... outros ângulos, digamos assim - ele olhou para Hinata - Não há mais nada que a senhorita... possa me dizer ?

\- Não, capitão.

\- Vá cuidar dos seus negócios, Uchiha - ordenou lorde Uzumaki, a voz firme - Como eu já disse, a srta. Hyuuga e eu temos um compromisso.

\- Eu... hã... sim senhor, lorde Uzumaki.

Assim que o capitão sumiu de vista, Hinata encostou a mão no braço de Naruto e perguntou:

\- Por que mentiu para Uchiha ?

\- Porque não queria que ele confiscasse o cavalo.

\- Mas ele é um representante do rei... assim como você.

\- Certo. Mas eu nunca disse que todas as ações do rei são justas.

\- Pensei que você fosse muito amigo de Sua Majestade

\- E sou mesmo. Isso não significa, porém, que eu tenha de concordar com coletores de impostos que prendem pais de família honestos e trabalhadores, nem com capitães que confiscam cavalos sem razão nenhuma.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça.

Naruto levantou-lhe o queixo com suavidade, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.

\- Seria mesmo sem razão nenhuma, não é querida ? Você me disse que é a única que monta em Brigand... e eu acredito em você.

Era difícil olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Eu... lhe disse a verdade. Brigand não gosta de estranhos. Sou a única pessoa que já o montou.

Ele segurou-lhe o queixo durante alguns instantes, depois soltou-o.

\- Ótimo. Então não há razão alguma para que o capitão Uchiha o prive de seus passeios diários. Especialmente porque eu gostaria de tê-la ao meu lado essa manhã.

Hinata sentiu uma súbita alegria dentro da alma. As suspeitas da noite passada quando ele fizera perguntas a respeito de Makoto Shimizu começavam a desaparecer diante de si. Afinal de contas, ele a havia defendido das garras do capitão Uchiha, que era um dos homens do rei ! Talvez o interrogatório da noite passada tivesse sido causado mesmo por ciúmes, conforme ele havia dito. E aquele pensamento, na verdade, não era nem um pouco desagradável.

\- Será um prazer acompanhá-lo, lorde Uzumaki.

Naruto olhou em volta e, vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Lorde Uzumaki não, minha querida. Naruto.

* * *

Quando Hinata entrou na cozinha cheia de fumaça, Bess socava uma massa de pão doce como se esta fosse uma inimiga mortal. Seus braços imensos estavam cobertos de farinha e tremiam como geléia a cada golpe. Hinata esperava, do fundo do coração, que o humor da cozinheira estivesse melhor do que no dia anterior, quando lhe pedira para preparar comida para Kazuma e para o pastor Sarutobi.

\- Vocês dois e suas idéias malucas ! - ela berrava - Veja só se é possível um absurdo desses ! Esconder o pastor Sarutobi numa caverna, como se ele fosse um bandido desclassificado !

Ela ouviu todo o sermão com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava acostumada com todo aquele falatório. Bess a adorava e se preocupava muito com seu bem-estar. Era como se ela e Kazuma fossem os filhos que nunca tivera.

A cozinheira era a única empregada da casa que sabia de suas atividades noturnas. Desaprovava-as completamente, mas Hinata sabia que ela morreria, se necessário, antes de revelar o segredo.

\- Preciso de mais comida para o pastor, Bess - ela continuou a socar o pão.

\- Pode pegar a torta de galinha que eu acabei de preparar. Vai ter de se contentar com ela. Não posso fazer mais nada agora, porque estou coberta de farinha até a alma. Além disso, mal me agüento em pé !

Hinata ficou preocupada. A cozinheira parecia mesmo cansada. Ela já não era moça, deveria estar beirando os cinqüenta anos. Talvez já não estivesse mais dando conta de um serviço tão pesado.

\- Onde está Ino ?

\- Provavelmente tentando conquistar todos os rapazes que encontra pela frente, como sempre.

\- Talvez você esteja precisando de ajuda aqui na cozinha.

Bess parou de socar a massa e olhou para Hinata.

\- Não, minha cara. Eu não estou precisando de ajuda. Estou precisando de um pouco de paz. De paz de espírito, para ser mais exata. Mal posso dormir à noite. Como é que quer que eu pregue o olho, sabendo que você faz coisas que até o diabo duvida ? E, como se isso não bastasse... - ela parou de falar e voltou ao trabalho.

\- Vamos, continue - pediu Hinata - Como se isso não bastasse...

A cozinheira voltou a encará-la.

\- Como se isso não bastasse, você ainda fica aos beijos com um homem do rei em plena luz do dia, como se fosse uma garota de taverna.

Ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

\- Eu... hã... você está se referindo àquele beijo de agora há pouco nos estábulos ?

\- Exatamente.

\- Bem, é que... ora, Bess, posso saber como foi que você ficou sabendo ? Não havia ninguém por perto !

\- Não se esqueça de que essa fazenda parece ter olhos e ouvidos por toda a parte. Agora, que tal abrir a boca e começar a se explicar ?

\- Ora. Bess, foi ele que me beijou. E foi um gesto de amizade, aliás, muito comum hoje em dia em Londres.

\- Pois eu estou pouco me lixando para o que seja ou não comum em Londres. Você não tem nada que ficar de conversa com esse homem, Hinata. Ele só pode significar problemas... de mais de uma maneira, se você me entende.

Hinata entendia. E teve de fazer força para reprimir um sorriso.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu prometo tomar cuidado com lorde Uzumaki e você me arranja mais uma torta para o pastor Sarutobi. Que tal ?

A expressão no rosto da cozinheira continuou dura como uma pedra.

\- Escute o que eu estou lhe dizendo, minha filha. Esse tal de Naruto Uzumaki não é flor que se cheire. Sei disso. Conheço as pessoas só de olhar em seus olhos. O homem é perigoso.

Hinata deu-lhe um abraço.

\- Vou tomar cuidado, Bess. Embora talvez você esteja exagerando a respeito de lorde Uzumaki. Estou começando a achar que, para um homem do rei, até que ele é bem razoável.

* * *

Com a agilidade de um gato, Hinata desceu o penhasco sem nenhum momento de hesitação. Não tinha muito tempo. Iria encontrar-se com Naruto Uzumaki dali a pouco, mas precisava levar o almoço e o jantar para o pastor Sarutobi.

A caverna estava mais escura que o habitual e ela tentou adivinhar a razão pela qual Kazuma havia deixado o fogo morrer. O frio ia fazer muito mal para os ossos do pobre velho.

\- Olá ! - ela chamou.

\- Olá ! - alguém respondeu com voz fraca. Era o pastor. Ela mal podia vê-lo na escuridão.

\- Onde está Kazuma, pastor ? E o que aconteceu com o fogo ?

O pastor Sarutobi estava sentado na mesma posição do dia anterior, recostado na parede da caverna. A fogueira à sua frente tinha se apagado.

\- Kazuma ainda não voltou, minha filha.

A felicidade desapareceu por completo. Ela sentou-se ao lado do velho e apertou-lhe a mão, que estava gelada.

\- O que lhe poderá ter acontecido ?

\- Não se preocupe com ele, minha querida. Como eu já lhe disse, não é fácil fazer contato com os contrabandistas. O pobrezinho ainda deve estar tentando.

A voz serena e calma do velho deixou-a um pouco mais tranqüila.

\- Queira Deus que o senhor tenha razão.

O pastor Sarutobi abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas acabou soltando um gemido de dor. Hinata arregalou os olhos, preocupada.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa ? O senhor está machucado ? - ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, não foi nada. É que esses velhos ossos já não são tão fortes quanto antes.

Era evidente que o pastor estava mentindo.

\- Não ! O senhor está machucado, sim ! Por favor, me fale a verdade !

\- Ora, querida, eu estou falando a verdade. A única coisa que sinto é um pouco de dor aqui do lado. É que um dos homens do capitão Uchiha usava umas botas muito pesadas...

Hinata sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias.

\- Eles chutaram o senhor ! Bando de cafajestes ! Que apodreçam no inferno !

\- Foi só um deles, minha filha. O rapaz estava convencido de que eu sabia mais coisas a respeito do bandido mascarado do que estava disposto a falar...

Hinata estava desesperada.

\- Ah, meu Deus... eu jamais deveria tê-lo envolvido nessa história maluca...

O velho encostou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Esse nosso corpo terrestre não tem a mínima importância, minha filha. Importante é a salvação de nossa alma...

Ela secou uma lágrima que escorria por seu rosto.

\- Preciso chamar o dr. Bellamy - o pastor balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. De jeito nenhum - seu tom de voz soou estranhamente forte - Não podemos comprometer mais pessoas. Tudo o que eu preciso é de um pouco da comida que você trouxe e de um pouco de calor, caso possa me fazer o favor de acender o fogo.

Kazuma havia deixado lenha empilhada no canto oposto da caverna, o que significava que o velho não conseguira nem dar três ou quatro passos a fim de apanhá-la. Sem dúvida, ele estava sofrendo muito mais do que queria admitir. E ela não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Precisava tirá-lo da Inglaterra e levá-lo para o continente o mais depressa possível. Assim que ele estivesse em território neutro, poderia obter assistência médica adequada.

Ela acendeu a fogueira e um calor gostoso substituiu a umidade da caverna. Então, virou-se para o pastor, que havia fechado os olhos.

\- Acho que o senhor devia ser enfaixado, pastor. Deixe-me ajudá-lo a encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Não precisa, minha filha. Eu estou bem. Este calorzinho está maravilhoso.

Ela observou-o com o rosto preocupado, então colocou a lenha ao lado dele, de modo que pudesse acender o fogo quando quisesse.

\- Voltarei hoje à tarde com mais comida e com curativos, pastor. Vou cuidar do senhor, quer queira quer não.

\- O que eu quero é que você se cuide, minha filha. Sei que os homens do rei estão por toda parte. Kazuma me disse que um deles está hospedado na fazenda de seu tio.

Hinata ficou vermelha.

\- É verdade, mas... ele não é um dos homens do capitão Uchiha. Na verdade, lorde Uzumaki ficou do meu lado quando o capitão quis confiscar o meu cavalo.

\- Brigand ?

\- Sim. Uchiha disse que ele batia com a descrição do cavalo usado pelo bandido mascarado.

O pastor não poderia ter ficado mais preocupado.

\- Minha filha, você vê o perigo que está correndo ? Por favor, tome muito cuidado e não faça nada que desperte suspeitas !

\- Vou tomar cuidado. Na verdade, depois do meu último... hã... servicinho, vou aposentar o bandido mascarado para sempre.

\- O que você quer dizer com "último servicinho" ?

Ela hesitou durante alguns instantes. Não queria deixar o velho preocupado, mas sempre fora muito honesta com ele.

\- O bandido mascarado precisa de dinheiro para realizar a sua viagem, pastor Sarutobi.

\- De jeito nenhum. Eu faço negócios com os contrabandistas há muito tempo. Tenho certeza de que eles vão concordar em me levar de graça. Se não levarem, simplesmente não irei. É muito arriscado tentar alguma coisa agora. Eu a proíbo.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que o pastor estava sentindo muita dor e não pretendia discutir com ele naquele instante. Mas seus planos já estavam traçados. Era verdade que o bom velhinho lidava com os contrabandistas desde a época da guerra civil, quando ajudava muita gente a fugir do país. De qualquer modo, era sempre bom ter algum dinheiro na mão. Dinheiro esse que ela já sabia como arranjar.

\- Bem, vamos conversar com Kazuma quando ele voltar. Tem certeza de que não há mais nada que eu possa fazer pelo senhor ?

\- Certeza absoluta. Agora vá, minha filha, antes que alguém sinta a sua falta.

Hinata estava relutante em ir embora, mas Naruto Uzumaki já devia estar à sua espera.

\- Bem, eu voltarei à tarde para vê-lo, pastor. Quem sabe se, até lá, Kazuma já tenha retornado.

\- Vá com Deus, minha filha.

\- Até mais, pastor Sarutobi.

* * *

Naruto estudava a enorme tapeçaria exposta numa das paredes de pedra da sala de estar da fazenda de sir Hizashi Hyuuga. Tivera tempo de observar detalhadamente Gabriel e os outros anjos. Pelo menos Hinata tinha uma coisa em comum com as mulheres da corte: a mania irritante de se atrasar para os compromissos. Estava à sua espera havia pelo menos trinta minutos.

Ele costumava ser um homem paciente, mas seu humor não estava dos melhores naquela manhã. Não dormira bem a noite passada, após o nefasto encontro com Hinata na sala da lareira. Na verdade, mal conseguira pregar o olho. Às sete da manhã, quando finalmente conseguira tirar um cochilo, um empregado batera na porta dizendo que o capitão Sasuke Uchiha o esperava nos estábulos.

E ainda havia Hinata. Percebera um certo medo em seus olhos quando o capitão falara em confiscar seu cavalo. Será que ela tinha algo a ver com...

Ele nem queria pensar no assunto. Na verdade, pretendia esquecer qualquer preocupação a respeito do bandido mascarado e do pastor fugitivo. Só desejava Hinata. Desejava-a com um desespero que jamais sentira antes. A garota de Yorkshire havia mexido com sua cabeça de modo muito mais intenso do que queria admitir. Aquilo era perigoso. Mas que se danasse o perigo.

A grande e imponente porta da frente se abriu e Hinata entrou. Tinha um sorriso distante nos lábios.

\- Peço desculpas pelo atraso. Vamos indo ?

Seus cabelos estavam despenteados e seu rosto, vermelho. Naruto havia imaginado que ela estivesse aquele tempo todo em frente ao espelho, preparando-se para o passeio. Mas era evidente que estivera em outro lugar. Onde ?

Ele esperou um momento, achando que ela fosse oferecer uma explicação. Como não disse nada, respondeu apenas:

\- Vamos.

\- Eu gostaria de agradecer de novo pelo fato de ter impedido o capitão Uchiha de confiscar Brigand. Graças a Deus, poderei usá-lo hoje no nosso passeio.

\- Foi... um prazer poder ajudá-la.

\- Bem... para onde gostaria de ir hoje ? - Naruto deu um sorriso

\- Já estou me sentindo um grande conhecedor de Yorkshire. Hoje, quem vai indicar o caminho sou eu.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos Vemos no Capítulo 8.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos".

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

Durante a primeira parte do passeio, Hinata estava tão preocupada com os ferimentos do pastor Sarutobi e com a segurança de Kazuma, que mal prestou atenção no caminho que faziam. Era um dia diferente de inverno. O Sol brilhava com força, de modo que ela tirara a sua capa de lã e deixara que o vento batesse em seu lindo vestido azul.

Não era um vestido comum. Fora um presente de seu tio, no dia do seu vigésimo terceiro aniversário.

\- Já está na hora de você ser um pouco mais vaidosa - ele dissera - Todas as moças de sua idade precisam se enfeitar.

Ela nunca sentira vontade de usá-lo. Até conhecer lorde Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Você está muito elegante hoje - comentou ele, cavalgando ao seu lado.

Hinata sorriu, satisfeita.

\- Obrigada.

\- Aliás, não só hoje. Você está sempre linda, não importa o que vista. Como já disse, os homem de Yorkshire só podem ser cegos. Ou, quem sabe, retardados...

Ela começou a rir.

\- Meu Deus, como você é exagerado !

\- Exagerado, não. Realista. Ontem à noite, você me perguntou se eu estava lhe fazendo a corte. A pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu creio que não tenha lidado bem com ela, coisa pela qual peço desculpas.

Hinata abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas ele levantou a mão, impedindo-a.

\- A resposta é sim, Hinata. Eu estou mesmo lhe fazendo a corte. E preparei uma pequena surpresa para lhe mostrar quão romântico pode ser um homem quando ele assim o deseja.

Só então ela notou que eles se aproximavam de uma pequena cabana localizada no extremo norte da fazenda dos Hyuuga. Sir Hizashi costumava usá-la como local de descanso, na época em que caçava com os amigos. Como já não fazia aquilo há um bom tempo, o lugar estava quase completamente abandonado.

Ao chegarem à porta da cabana, Naruto desmontou do cavalo e ajudou-a a descer.

\- Minha querida senhorita, poderia me dar a honra de almoçar comigo hoje ?

A porta foi aberta e Hinata não conseguiu reprimir um grito de espanto. A sala estava em ordem e havia plantas e vasos por todos os cantos. Ali ao centro, perfeitamente arrumada com pratos de louça francesa, via-se uma mesa coberta por uma linda toalha de linho. Tudo aquilo era incrível.

\- C...como foi que você conseguiu fazer isso ? - ela perguntou, ainda sem acreditar no que via.

Naruto sorriu.

\- Digamos que eu tenha feito alguns amigos na cozinha da casa do seu tio.

Hinata tentou adivinhar se, entre tais "amigos", estava a loira e atrevida empregada, Ino, que vivia se oferecendo a todos os homens que encontrava pela frente. E sentiu uma coisa estranha no peito, uma sensação esquisita com a qual não estava acostumada. Ciúme, talvez ? Era provável.

Olhou em volta. Quando estivera lá pela última vez, há uns seis ou sete meses, havia poeira e teias de aranha por toda a parte. Agora, o lugar tinha a atmosfera de uma linda casinha verdadeiramente amada por seus ocupantes. Sobre a mesa, além de várias travessas de comida, havia uma enorme e tentadora torta de maçã.

\- Meu Deus, eu nem consigo acreditar no que estou vendo...

Naruto aproximou-se dela e tomou-lhe a mão.

\- Você está com fome, minha querida ? Ou será que primeiro você prefere dar uma voltinha pelo jardim ?

Ela sentia-se como uma criança brincando de casinha. Respondeu sorrindo:

\- Quero dar uma voltinha, meu bom lorde. Vamos supervisionar nossa propriedade.

Deixaram a cabana de mãos dadas e seguiram até um riozinho que corria por ali perto. Observaram uma andorinha aterrissar devagarinho nas águas límpidas, então bater as asas com força como se protestasse contra o frio.

\- As terras do meu tio são bonitas, não são ? - Naruto lhe deu um lindo sorriso.

\- Hoje, essas terras não são mais do seu tio. São minhas e suas. Estamos completamente sozinhos neste nosso pequeno mundo.

\- E você providenciou para que esse nosso pequeno mundo fosse lindo e quente mesmo no meio do inverno - ela fez uma pausa - Sabe de uma coisa, Naruto ? Estou começando a achar que você é um feiticeiro.

Ele colocou o braço na sua cintura e, juntos, continuaram a andar.

\- Talvez eu não seja um feiticeiro, Hinata. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Estou enfeitiçado. Por você.

Ela deu um profundo suspiro.

\- Eu me sinto exatamente da mesma maneira. É como se tivesse tomado sozinha uma garrafa inteira de vinho.

Naruto parou de andar e abaixou a cabeça para beijar-lhe os lábios.

\- Isso se chama paixão, querida. Ah, a paixão... um dos melhores presentes que Deus criou para nós, pobres mortais...

Hinata franziu a testa e o passeio recomeçou.

\- Paixão ? Não seria... amor ?

\- Ah, o amor... - ele sorriu - Um sentimento estranho e misterioso que os poetas tentam explicar há séculos... bem, até hoje, eu não consegui decifrá-lo. É muito complicado para mim. Por isso, prefiro estar apaixonado do que estar amando...

\- Então você nunca amou ninguém ? - ela perguntou, um pouco desapontada.

\- Bem, eu diria que já amei pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes. O que quer dizer, nunca.

\- Mas o amor é um sentimento mais nobre do que a paixão, não é ?

\- Pode ser, minha querida. Mas, como eu já disse, ele é complicado demais para o meu gosto. E detesto coisas complicadas.

\- Acho que tem uma visão muito cínica do mundo, meu caro lorde.

Naruto Uzumaki sentiu vontade de morder a língua. Havia passado a maior parte da manhã preparando a sedução perfeita para Hinata Hyuuga, mas, na hora de abrir a boca e lhe fazer um monte de promessas falsas, as palavras que saíam de sua boca não podiam ser mais verdadeiras. Era como se não quisesse enganá-la, mesmo sabendo que sua sinceridade poderia se voltar contra si próprio.

Continuaram a andar durante mais algum tempo, no mais completo silêncio. Então, Naruto virou-se para ela:

-Você sabia que eu aprendi a arte da sedução debaixo das saias da minha mãe... literalmente falando ?

Ela franziu a testa.

\- Como assim ?

\- Às vezes ela se esquecia da minha presença e se atirava nos braços de seus inúmeros amantes... na minha frente !

\- Não !

\- Ah, é verdade. Um filho pequeno não passava de um grande aborrecimento para a linda e infeliz lady Kushina Uzumaki. Tendo ficado viúva muito cedo, exilada e sem dinheiro numa terra estranha, ela destruiu os corações de quase todos os nobres franceses. Assim que um deles se apaixonava, ela esvaziava seus bolsos e aí passava para a próxima vítima. Era impossível resistir aos encantos de lady Kushina. Ela era deslumbrante - ele fez uma pausa - Quase tão deslumbrante quanto você.

Hinata estava impressionada com o que acabara de ouvir.

\- Mas ela deve tê-lo amado de verdade. Afinal de contas, você era o seu único filho... talvez tenha sido forçada a viver essa vida que você descreveu a fim de ganhar dinheiro suficiente para o seu sustento. Como você sabe, as mulheres têm tão poucas opções...

Ele sorriu.

\- Você sempre tenta ver o lado bom das pessoas, Hinata ?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- E por que não ? E uma atividade muito gratificante. Se você procurar bem, vai acabar sempre encontrando algo de positivo nos seres humanos.

\- Até mesmo... no rei ? - Hinata hesitou.

\- Bem, há quatro anos eu venho tentando perdoar os homens que mataram meu pai. Não creio que ainda tenha conseguido, mas sim, imagino que até o rei não seja de todo mau - ela parou de andar e encostou a mão em seu ombro - Na verdade, deve haver uma grande parte boa nele... já que é tão amigo seu.

O coração de Naruto disparou. O toque de Hinata parecia um sopro de vento da primavera vindo do próprio paraíso. Chegara a hora de lhe contar o verdadeiro motivo de sua vinda a Yorkshire, de abrir-lhe o coração de forma total e honesta. Porém, não podia suportar o pensamento de ver seu rosto endurecer de raiva e desdém. Sim. Iria lhe contar toda a verdade. Mas, primeiro, tinha algo mais importante... e muito mais prazeroso para fazer.

Tomou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios.

\- Vamos comer, minha querida senhorita ? Nosso almoço nos espera em nossa linda mansão.

* * *

Hinata recostou-se em sua cadeira e levou as mãos ao estômago.

\- Meu Deus, como eu comi ! Quem lhe contou que eu adoro torta de maçã ?

Ele a havia observado devorar três pedaços de torta de maçã em poucos minutos.

\- Ah, minha querida, um homem nunca revela os seus truques...

\- Acho que realmente exagerei, Naruto. Não vou mais poder montar. Vamos ter de ficar aqui até o fim de nossas vidas !

Ele sorriu.

\- Que notícia maravilhosa ! Você não se importa de ficar aqui... para sempre ?

\- Não. Aliás... eu sempre quis ser raptada por um pirata...

Naruto se levantou.

\- Um... pirata ?

\- Exatamente. E, se eu quiser ser bem sincera, você se parece exatamente com um deles. Sem o brinco e o tapa-olho, é claro.

Ele fez com que ela também se levantasse e enlaçou-lhe a cintura.

\- É que eu os escondi no fundo de um baú. Mas agora não adianta mais. Você já descobriu o meu segredo.

\- Então... você não é um lorde de verdade ? - havia um sorriso nos lábios dela - Você é um... pirata ?

\- Isso mesmo. Lorde Uzumaki não existe. Sou Naruto, o terrível, o pirata dos sete mares !

Hinata caiu na risada. Jamais havia experimentado aquele tipo de brincadeira. Na verdade, nem sabia que aquilo existia. Durante alguns instantes, suas preocupações com o pastor Sarutobi e com Kazuma ficaram esquecidas no fundo de sua mente.

\- Então talvez eu deva temê-lo, sr. Naruto, o terrível...

\- Não. Você não precisa ter medo de mim. Como seu amo e senhor, vou simplesmente mantê-la trancada nesta casa o dia inteiro, fazendo-a comer deliciosas tortas de maçã no almoço e no jantar.

\- Até que eu fique tão gorda, que não possa mais andar.

\- Exatamente. Daí, eu sei que você jamais irá fugir de mim.

Eles riram de novo, então Naruto ficou subitamente sério.

\- Você jamais deve ter medo de mim, Hinata. A única coisa que eu quero na vida é fazê-la feliz. Muito feliz.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou. Foi um beijo gostoso, cheio de carinho e cumplicidade. Hinata abriu os olhos e sorriu.

\- Você já me faz muito feliz, Naruto. Eu... nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes.

\- Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, Hinata.

\- Então o sentimento é recíproco. Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Naruto.

Mais do que isso, até. Ela estava louca de tanta paixão. Ou de tanto amor. Não importava. A única coisa que realmente tinha importância naquele momento era o prazer que as mãos dele lhe proporcionavam, a alegria que sentia com seus beijos, o bem-estar e a felicidade que sentia em sua companhia.

\- Eu... quero fazer amor com você - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Naquele exato instante, todos os sermões que Hinata tinha ouvido na vida, tudo o que tinham lhe dito a respeito de sexo, todos os valores em que acreditara até então desapareceram como que por magia. Agora, seu mundo era Naruto Uzumaki. O homem que agora a tomava nos braços e a conduzia ao único quarto da cabana, onde só havia uma grande e confortável cama de casal. O homem que agora a despia com mãos suaves e gentis, que tocava seu corpo com carinho, mostrando-lhe lugares que ela nem sabia que existia. O homem que se livrava de suas próprias roupas rapidamente, que se posicionava para possuí-la.

Hinata sabia o que ia acontecer. Já tinha observado todo o processo entre os cavalos da fazenda. Mas não fazia idéia da existência daquele redemoinho de sensações delirantes que roubava-lhe o pouco que restava de seu bom senso. Abraçou Naruto com mais força, sentindo que subia cada vez mais alto, o redemoinho girando cada vez mais rápido, até que o mundo pareceu explodir em um milhão de pedaços.

Ela estava encantada. Nada do que já experimentara na vida a havia preparado para o encanto e a magia daquele momento. Então era aquilo que os amantes apaixonados cantavam em prosa e em verso...

Naruto sentia-se da mesma maneira. Havia levado centenas de mulheres para a cama, de prostitutas às mulheres mais lindas da nobreza européia. Mas nada se comparar ao que acabara de experimentar. Ah, que vontade de ficar ali a seu lado, de tê-la nos braços para sempre... e mandar o rei, o capitão Uchiha e o resto do mundo para o meio do inferno...

Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Você é maravilhosa, Hinata Hyuuga.

Ela sorriu e não disse nada. Aquele era o momento mais bonito de sua vida. Havia deixado de ser uma garotinha. Era agora uma mulher. A mulher de Naruto Uzumaki. Um nobre pertencente à corte do rei Carlos. Talvez houvesse conseqüências graves para o seu ato. Mas não importava. Deixaria para pensar naquilo mais tarde. Naquele momento, a única coisa que interessava era sentir os braços do homem amado enlaçando-lhe possessivamente a cintura.

* * *

Hinata aproximou-se da mercearia de Eikichi Watanabe e hesitou durante alguns instantes, antes de bater na porta. Conhecia toda a família há uma eternidade, mas, curiosamente, estava um pouco relutante em encarar Konan, que recentemente tinha se envolvido com Kazuma. Principalmente agora que ela sabia com detalhes o que os dois vinham fazendo nos campos ao redor da cidade. Havia aprendido todo o segredo no dia anterior, naquela linda e mágica tarde que ficaria gravada em sua mente até o fim de sua vida. De qualquer maneira, ainda estava muito confusa. Sentia falta de uma mãe, de uma irmã ou até mesmo de uma amiga em quem pudesse confiar.

Talvez devesse se abrir com Konan. A moça tinha muita experiência nesse assunto. Hinata sentiu vontade de rir. Não deixava de ser engraçado, a filha de Hiashi Hyuuga pedindo conselhos à garota de má fama da cidade. Levantou a mão e bateu na porta.

A mãe de Konan, Asuna, apareceu para recebê-la. Era uma mulher gorda de rosto cansado, envelhecida prematuramente. Tivera nove filhos, dos quais apenas cinco estavam vivos. Os outros haviam tombado nos campos de batalha.

\- Bom dia, sra. Watanabe. Posso falar com Konan ?

\- Ela não está em casa - não havia nem sombra de um sorriso no rosto da mulher.

\- Bem, na verdade... - Hinata fez uma pausa - Eu vim aqui para saber do meu irmão. Ele tem estado por aqui ? Será que Konan sabe de alguma coisa a respeito ?

Asuna Watanabe deu de ombros.

\- Um excelente rapaz, o seu irmão. Mas o homem errado para a minha Konan. Um dia desses, ele ainda vai deixá-la de coração partido.

Ela sabia que aquilo era verdade. Kazuma jamais poderia se casar com Konan Watanabe, a filha do dono de uma modesta mercearia. Seu tio Hizashi não permitiria. Ambos pertenciam a mundos diferentes.

\- Bem... quando Konan voltar, a senhora pode lhe dizer que eu estive aqui ?

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça e ia fechar a porta, mas parou e olhou para a rua.

\- Ah, ali vem ela. Minha Konan.

Hinata virou-se e viu a linda menina se aproximar. Seu andar era muito sensual e havia sempre um sorriso em seus lábios. Não era de se admirar que os homens ficassem loucos por ela e as mulheres cochichassem às suas costas.

\- Muito obrigada, sra. Watanabe - disse Hinata, virando-se novamente para a mulher - Vou falar com ela agora mesmo.

Konan sorriu ao vê-la.

\- Olá, srta. Hyuuga. Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa ?

\- Eu estou procurando por Kazuma. Você o tem visto ?

\- Ele me disse que tinha de ficar escondido até que o tal lorde, o amigo do rei que está hospedado em sua fazenda, fosse embora.

\- É. É verdade. Mas... acontece que ele teve de tratar de um negócio fora da cidade e ainda não voltou. Eu estou começando a ficar preocupada.

Preocupada e sentindo uma culpa enorme. Quando finalmente chegara à caverna no começo da noite do dia anterior, após os momentos gloriosos ao lado de Naruto, ficara sabendo que o irmão ainda não tinha voltado. E encontrara o pastor Sarutobi ainda mais abatido do que antes. Seu rosto estava branco como cera e havia marcas em volta de seus olhos. Pobre homem !

Voltara para casa sentindo-se triste e deprimida. De veria ter dado um jeito de descobrir o que se passara, ter feito algo para encontrar Kazuma. Mas não. Ao invés disso, havia passado a tarde na cama com lorde Naruto Uzumaki. Deveria sentir vergonha de si própria !

\- Kazuma é muito esperto - disse Konan Watanabe, com voz suave - Esperto e inteligente. Tenho certeza de que ele saberá se cuidar.

Hinata deu um suspiro.

\- É, espero que você tenha razão.

\- Bem, há muita gente aqui na cidade que daria a vida para cuidar dele... a senhorita me entende, não é ? Eu seria a primeira da fila, é claro. Kazuma é um belo rapaz... maravilhoso.

Hinata corou ligeiramente.

\- Vocês dois ficaram muito... hã... amigos, não é ? - a garota deu um sorriso.

\- Kazuma Hyuuga foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida. Ele não é como os outros... quando estou ao seu lado, me sinto uma verdadeira dama...

Hinata encostou a mão no ombro de Konan.

\- Ele gosta muito de você, Konan. Posso ler isso... nos olhos dele.

\- Quando estamos juntos, sinto como se o resto do mundo não existisse...

Hinata Hyuuga sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Sabia exatamente do que Konan Watanabe estava falando. Mas o mundo real existia, sim. E não adiantava se iludir. Ela e Naruto Uzumaki tinham tanto futuro quanto Kazuma e Konan Watanabe.

Apesar dos comentários de Konan, assegurando que seu irmão sabia se cuidar, Hinata voltou preocupada para casa. Claro, Kazuma era um rapaz forte e esperto... mas e se os contrabandistas tivessem lhe feito alguma coisa ? Aquele simples pensamento era desesperador.

Ela estava tão distraída ao entrar nos estábulos da fazenda, que quase soltou um grito ao ouvir uma voz:

\- Pensei que você tivesse fugido.

Era Naruto, que a observava com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava, se possível, ainda mais atraente do que no dia anterior.

Desceu de Brigand com cuidado.

\- Você me assustou, Naruto.

\- Foi dar um passeio logo cedo ? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

Hinata tinha uma desculpa na ponta da língua, mas, na hora em que abriu a boca, nenhum som saiu dela. Não queria mentir para Naruto mais do que já tinha mentido. Limitou-se a fazer que sim com a cabeça.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Hinata ? Quando acordei e vi que você tinha partido, eu senti uma pontada estranha no peito... uma sensação horrível de que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

\- Bem, como pode ver, estava enganado. Eu não fugi. Estou aqui, bem à sua frente.

Naruto estendeu o braço e acariciou-lhe os cabelos com muita suavidade.

\- Se nós não estivéssemos na casa do seu tio, você teria passado a noite em minha cama... e nós estaríamos ali até agora.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

\- Naruto, por favor...

\- Não consigo parar de pensar em você, minha querida. Estou louco de vontade de voltar àquela cabana... e passar o resto do dia lá dentro, ao seu lado.

Ela também queria. Só que sabia que aquilo tudo era um grande absurdo. Tinha uma porção de coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar. Kazuma na mão de contrabandistas. O pastor Sarutobi, que ficava mais fraco a cada minuto que se passava.

Forçou outro sorriso.

\- Bem que eu tinha ouvido falar que os homens eram insaciáveis, meu bom lorde.

Ele a abraçou com força.

\- Só quando o menu é tão delicioso assim, minha querida senhorita Hyuuga.

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 9.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

\- Ah... peço mil desculpas, srta. Hyuuga. Eu... não sabia que a senhorita estava aí.

Nem Naruto nem Hinata tinham reparado na chegada de Arthur, o empregado dos estábulos. Ele ficou ali, parado, vermelho como um pimentão, desejando que a terra se abrisse e pudesse engoli-lo. Jamais se vira numa situação parecida.

Hinata se afastou bruscamente de Naruto.

\- Pode entrar, Arthur. Chegou bem a tempo de escovar Brigand.

Lorde Uzumaki, porém, não pareceu preocupado com a chegada do empregado. Abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Que tal voltarmos à cabana e fazermos um piquenique ? Com aquele menu de que eu estava falando, é claro...

Ela sentiu-se corar e entregou as rédeas do cavalo ao garoto Arthur.

\- Acho que está se esquecendo de suas obrigações, lorde Uzumaki. Não devia estar examinando os cavalos da região ?

Ele deu um sorriso.

\- Já sei o que vou fazer. Pretendo mandar um recado ao rei, dizendo que estou sofrendo de uma doença muito grave. E que preciso de mais tempo para terminar minha tarefa aqui em Yorkshire.

\- Não reparei que estava doente - ela comentou com voz seca.

\- Ah, mas não é uma doença do corpo. É uma doença da mente que, aliás, o rei conhece muito bem. Vive sofrendo dela a toda hora !

Aquela conversa não estava deixando Hinata muito satisfeita. Embora não pudesse negar que o desejo que sentia por Naruto era igual, ou até maior, do que no dia anterior. As coisas agora assumiam uma perspectiva diferente. Havia se entregado a um homem de corpo e alma. Havia lhe dado o seu bem mais precioso. E ele vinha com piadas sem graça, comparando seus sentimentos aos do rei, cujos amores, como todos sabiam, não duravam mais do que dois ou três dias.

\- Talvez o trabalho o ajude a se recuperar da sua doença, meu bom lorde.

\- Ora, querida, eu estava apenas brincando com você - ele baixou a voz - Ontem foi um dia maravilhoso... um dos melhores de minha vida.

Tais palavras não fizeram nada para melhorar o humor de Hinata. Ela tentou imaginar quantas garotas já tinham ouvido a mesma coisa. Dezenas ? Centenas ?

\- Bem, se você não tem compromissos a cumprir, eu tenho. Até mais tarde.

Ela fez menção de ir embora, mas Naruto segurou levemente o seu braço.

\- Não, Hinata, não vá. Vamos conversar em algum lugar onde possamos ficar a sós. Você está aborrecida, e eu quero saber o motivo.

\- Eu não estou aborrecida, Naruto. Apenas ocupada. Agora, se me dá licença...

Ele a soltou. Aquele não era de modo algum o encontro que havia imaginado pela manhã, quando acordara sentindo um desejo ainda mais intenso do que sentira no dia anterior. Era evidente que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo, mas aquele estábulo, com o empregado Arthur ouvindo cada palavra dita, não era o melhor lugar do mundo para acertar as coisas.

\- Bem, até mais tarde, então - Hinata virou-se e saiu correndo dali.

* * *

Ao visitar o pastor Sarutobi logo depois do almoço, Hinata estava trêmula de tanta preocupação. Três dias haviam se passado... e ainda ninguém tivera notícias de Kazuma. Era como se ele tivesse desaparecido numa nuvem de fumaça. Até o próprio pastor estava começando a ficar nervoso. Aquilo era péssimo.

O pobre velho ainda se movia com muita dificuldade, embora tivesse lhe garantido que estava bem melhor.

\- O senhor acha... que os contrabandistas poderiam fazer algum mal a Kazuma ?

O pastor balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu lido com esse grupo há muito tempo... mas, às vezes, essa gente pode ser meio imprevisível...

\- Eu devia ter ido falar com eles, sozinha - Hinata começou a ajeitar lenha para acender o fogo.

\- Venha sentar-se aqui ao meu lado, minha filha. Quero lhe dizer uma coisa.

A voz do pastor era fraca, e ela fez o que lhe foi pedido.

\- Sim, pastor Sarutobi ?

Ele tomou a mão dela nas suas e apertou-a.

\- Quero que me ouça, Hinata Hyuuga. Já está mais do que na hora de pôr uma coisa nesta linda cabecinha. Você é uma mulher. Jamais poderia ter ido, sozinha, fazer negócios com os contrabandistas. Eles são homens rudes e grosseiros. Não creio que farão mal a Kazuma, mas não quero nem imaginar o que poderiam fazer a você, caso fosse até lá.

\- Eu já provei que posso tomar conta de mim mesma. Com a ajuda de Brigand.

\- Brigand não poderia ajudá-la nesse caso, minha filha. Na verdade, o que você devia fazer mesmo era abandonar essa vida maluca... e começar a pensar no seu futuro. Você precisa se casar, Hinata Hyuuga. Precisa conhecer um rapaz de boa família, unir-se a ele pelas leis de Deus e dar-lhe filhos saudáveis e bonitos, para a glória do Senhor.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada. O que será que o bom velho diria, se soubesse o que havia acontecido no dia anterior ?

\- Tudo bem, pastor. Kazuma vem me falando a mesma coisa há muito tempo. Eu prometo que vou pensar mais a respeito da minha vida e do meu futuro, assim que tiver tirado o senhor dessa horrível enrascada. Está bem ?

O pastor franziu a testa e beijou-lhe a mão.

\- Vamos esperar mais um dia, minha filha querida. Quando menos esperarmos, seu irmão estará de volta.

Como ela estava agitada demais para voltar para casa, resolveu dar um passeio pelos campos de Yorkshire. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. As palavras do pastor Sarutobi se misturavam às lembranças do dia anterior, quando se entregara a Naruto Uzumaki de corpo e alma, causando uma enorme confusão dentro de si. E, acima de tudo, havia Kazuma. O irmãozinho que amava de todo coração. Não importava o que o pastor havia dito. Se ele não voltasse dentro de algumas horas, ela sairia à sua procura. Tal resolução fez com que se sentisse melhor imediatamente. Pouco depois, mais animada, voltava à fazenda do tio. Estava quase chegando aos estábulos, quando parou subitamente. Alguém vinha galopando em sua direção e ela levou apenas um segundo para perceber que se tratava de Kazuma. Então ele estava bem ! Nada havia lhe acontecido ! Sentiu-se inundada por uma súbita alegria.

\- Kazuma ! Kazuma querido !

Segundos depois, os dois cavalos se emparelhavam e ambos desmontavam rapidamente. Ela o abraçou com força.

\- Você está bem ? - ele deu um sorriso.

\- Claro que estou, irmãzinha. Eu sei me cuidar, ao contrário do que você imagina.

\- Eu estava tão... quero dizer, o pastor Sarutobi e eu estávamos muito preocupados. Você conseguiu fazer contato com os contrabandistas ?

\- Consegui. Achá-los foi mais fácil do que eu havia imaginado. O difícil foi negociar com eles.

\- Vamos, fale logo ! O que eles disseram ?

\- Os mais jovens não queriam se envolver no caso. Achavam que era arriscado demais. Mas o líder, um velho que conhece o pastor há anos, tinha opinião contrária. Finalmente, decidiram fazer uma reunião com o próprio... e com você.

\- Comigo !

\- Bem, com o bandido mascarado. Acho que eles querem negociar, tentar obter um bom preço pelo serviço.

\- Por que você não lhes disse que concordaríamos em pagar qualquer soma pedida ?

Kazuma Hyuuga abaixou a cabeça.

\- Porque um deles disse que... se recusava a fazer negócios com crianças recém-saídas das fraldas.

Hinata percebeu o quanto aquilo o havia embaraçado. Pobre Kazuma. Tão orgulhoso de sua condição de homem adulto ! As palavras do contrabandista certamente o feriram muito.

\- Bem, neste caso, vamos marcar a tal reunião.

\- Não é preciso. A turma toda já está à sua espera na caverna. Eu vim buscá-la.

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Excelente. O que estamos esperando ? Vamos indo.

\- Eu não gostaria que eles soubessem que você é uma mulher, Hinata.

\- Ora, isso não pode ser evitado. O pastor Sarutobi está machucado e nós precisamos tirá-lo do país o quanto antes.

\- Ao que parece, Hinata, eles estão pensando em pedir uma quantia muito alta. Muito mais alta do que estávamos esperando.

Ela não disse nada, e ele continuou:

\- Eu lhes falei que não tínhamos muito dinheiro, mas eles disseram que, por causa da guerra, as coisas estão difíceis e perigosas.

\- Tudo bem, Kazuma. Seja lá o que eles pedirem, nós pagaremos.

\- Pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos pedir a quantia a tio Hizashi e...

\- De jeito nenhum - ela balançou a cabeça com força - Nós decidimos jamais envolvê-lo nessa história. Por acaso você quer que ele tenha o mesmo fim do nosso pai ?

\- Mas o delegado confiscou o colar que o pastor ia vender.

\- Eu sei. Mas não há problema.

\- Como assim, não há problema ?

\- Aquela não era a única jóia do mundo, querido irmãozinho. A única coisa que o bandido mascarado precisa fazer é atacar mais uma vez.

Kazuma segurou-lhe o braço.

\- Por acaso você está louca ? Perdeu a cabeça ? - ela levantou o queixo.

\- É o único jeito, Kazuma.

\- De jeito nenhum ! Eu jamais vou deixá-la fazer uma coisa dessas ! Há homens do rei espalhados por todos os cantos, preparando mil armadilhas para agarrar o bandido mascarado ! Não, Hinata. Esqueça essa história. O bandido que ataca nas noites de Lua cheia se aposentou... para sempre.

\- Mas nós precisamos tirar o pastor Sarutobi do país, será que você não entende ? Ele está machucado !

\- Machucado ? Tem certeza ?

\- Aqueles porcos imundos o chutaram. Acho que ele quebrou algumas costelas.

Kazuma ficou pensativo durante alguns instantes, então encarou-a com uma expressão de teimosia e desafio.

\- Se alguém for fazer algum outro roubo... esse alguém serei eu. E ponto final.

\- De jeito nenhum.

\- Serei eu, Hinata.

\- Não. Mil vezes não !

\- Hinata...

\- Você não vê que não tem experiência nisso, Kazuma ? Esqueça esse total absurdo !

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes. Então, Kazuma Hyuuga soltou o seu braço e caiu na risada.

\- Você é a mulher mais teimosa e cabeça-dura que Deus já colocou na Terra.

\- E você, meu querido irmãozinho, está indo pelo mesmo caminho.

\- E lorde Uzumaki ? - ela sentiu-se corar ao ouvir aquele nome.

\- Eu... hã... o que tem ele ?

Kazuma notou sua hesitação, então olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

\- É você que tem de me dizer, minha irmã. O que tem ele ?

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Digamos que... ele não seja o que pensávamos que fosse.

Kazuma parecia bastante cético.

\- Importa-se de ser um pouco mais clara ?

\- Ele me defendeu quando o capitão Sasuke Uchiha quis confiscar Brigand, disse que sente muito com tudo o que aconteceu ao pastor Sarutobi e ao papai, me acompanhou quando fui distribuir comida às crianças pobres, ficou conversando com Nancy e Benjamin Griffith e...

Hinata parou de falar. Tinha a impressão de estar tropeçando nas palavras e o olhar do irmão ficava cada vez mais intenso.

\- E... e o que, Hinata ?

\- Eu... eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele - até aquele momento, ela nem queria admitir a idéia.

Mas era verdade. Estava mesmo apaixonada por lorde Naruto Uzumaki, membro da corte do rei Carlos II, um clássico exemplo de tudo o que mais desprezava na vida.

Kazuma ficou chocado com o que acabara de ouvir. Sua irmã... apaixonada ? Bem, Konan Watanabe também se apaixonara por ele. Mas Konan era diferente de Hinata. Meninas de boa família, é claro, não tinham os mesmos sentimentos. Ou, pelo menos, era o que ele imaginava.

\- Bem, ao menos isso estabelece uma questão - ele disse por fim.

Ela pareceu confusa.

\- Que questão ?

\- Já que lorde Uzumaki está de olho em você, sou eu quem vai fazer o serviço. Está decidido.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- De jeito nenhum.

\- Hinata, pelo amor de Deus, seja razoável ! Como é que você quer bancar o bandido mascarado, se lorde Uzumaki não tirar o olho de você ?

\- Eu dou um jeito.

\- Então, pelo menos me deixe ir junto.

\- Não.

Kazuma parecia desesperado.

\- Não adianta, Hinata. Eu já sou um homem adulto e não aceito mais suas ordens. Ou vamos juntos, ou eu vou sozinho. Estas são as suas duas opções.

Ela deu uma boa olhada no irmão. Ele estava bem mais alto do que ela... e forte como um touro. Era verdade. Ele estava ficando um homem adulto.

\- Tudo bem, pode vir comigo. Mas quando chegar a hora de agir, você se afasta. Brigand e eu sabemos exatamente o que fazer, e você poderia atrapalhar.

Ela sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Excelente. De agora em diante, nós somos sócios - Hinata riu e, em vez de retribuir-lhe o cumprimento, deu-lhe um abraço muito apertado.

\- Eu te amo, Kazuma.

\- Eu também te amo, Hinata. Agora, acho melhor irmos andando. Os contrabandistas nos esperam para aquela reunião.

\- Certo. Vamos andando.

Ambos subiram em seus cavalos e desapareceram pelas campinas verdejantes de Yorkshire.

* * *

O cavalo Deception balançou a cabeça com força, impaciente. Queria a todo custo seguir o seu caminho. Naruto Uzumaki, porém, segurou-lhe as rédeas firmemente. Mal podia acreditar na comovente cena que acabara de presenciar, escondido atrás de um arbusto. A garota maravilhosa que passara a tarde inteira do dia anterior ao seu lado na cama, professando sua inexperiência a todo instante, havia acabado de abraçar outro homem. Makoto Shimizu, seu vizinho, para ser mais preciso. O mesmo Makoto Shimizu que ele pretendia interrogar a respeito dos roubos cometidos pelo bandido mascarado, uma questão que abandonara completamente quando Hinata se entregara a ele de modo tão completo e absoluto.

E que abraço fora aquele... um gesto de carinho e amor entre duas pessoas que obviamente se conheciam há muito tempo. Pela primeira vez na vida, Naruto Uzumaki não sabia o que fazer. Estava completamente sem ação.

O vento havia mudado subitamente e ele conseguira ouvir a voz de Makoto Shimizu, dizendo claramente: "Eu te amo, Hinata".

Fora como se uma adaga afiada tivesse sido cravada em seu peito. Soubera, desde o momento em que a vira, que ela era diferente. Com sua grande vivacidade, inteligência e bom coração, Hinata Hyuuga havia atingido um lugar dentro dele que nem ele sabia que existia. Na tarde anterior dera um nome para seus sentimentos: paixão. Mas, agora, percebia que estivera mentindo para si mesmo durante o tempo todo.O que sentia era amor. Um amor intenso, enorme e desesperado.

Mas Hinata Hyuuga o havia enganado. Estava namorando Makoto Shimizu, o provável bandido mascarado que vinha assombrando a região.

* * *

O delegado Akimichi e o capitão Sasuke Uchiha estavam jogando uma partida de xadrez, quando Naruto apareceu na delegacia, os olhos cheios de raiva e ressentimento.

\- Olá, cavalheiros. Sinto muito interromper atividades tão importantes assim, mas tenho a impressão de que nós temos um bandido mascarado e um pastor fugitivo para apanharmos.

O capitão olhou para ele, com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

\- Ei, o que houve, amigo ? - Naruto puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

\- Só estou querendo saber o que vocês dois andam fazendo para resolver os problemas da cidade, que, aliás, já deveriam ter sido resolvidos.

O capitão virou-se novamente para o tabuleiro de xadrez e, numa jogada certeira, tomou a rainha do delegado.

\- Saia dessa agora, amigo - então, voltou a atenção a Naruto - Eu lhe disse que iria lhe apresentar um relatório amanhã de manhã. Por que tanta pressa agora ?

\- Porque eu vi Makoto Shimizu.

\- Quem é Makoto Shimizu ? - perguntou o delegado ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke e Naruto, confusos, olharam para o delegado Akimichi.

\- Ora, você não conhece Makoto Shimizu ? - perguntou lorde Uzumaki - Ele mora na região.

O delegado coçou o queixo.

\- Makoto Shimizu... Makoto Shimizu... engraçado. Eu nunca ouvi esse nome antes.

\- Pense um pouco, homem. É um rapaz alto, forte e de cabelos azuis-escuros... talvez o namorado de Hinata Hyuuga.

O delegado parecia cada vez mais confuso.

\- Namorado de Hinata Hyuuga ? Que coisa estranha... a srta. Hyuuga não tem namorado, e ninguém por estas bandas se atreve a chegar perto dela. Ela é bonita demais, inteligente demais... e isso assusta os homens. Todo mundo aqui tem medo dela.

Naruto Uzumaki respirou fundo para se acalmar. Estava uma pilha de nervos.

\- Ao que parece, esse tal de Makoto Shimizu resolveu fazer o que os outros não tiveram coragem. Eu... acabei de vê-los juntos.

O delegado deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Então a sobrinha do grande general Hizashi Hyuuga resolveu mudar de vida... quem será o felizardo? Makoto Shimizu... foi esse o nome que disse, não é, lorde Uzumaki ? Engraçado... eu conheço todo mundo nessa região, mas não me lembro de nenhum Makoto Shimizu.

Naruto ignorou o comentário do delegado e virou-se para Sasuke.

\- Quero que encontre o rapaz. E depressa. Ponha seus homens para trabalhar imediatamente - Sasuke Uchiha lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo.

\- Não estou entendendo uma coisa, Naruto. Se você viu o tal Makoto Shimizu, por que não o interceptou pessoalmente ?

Naruto Uzumaki hesitou.

\- Ele estava muito longe e seu cavalo era rápido demais. Achei que não daria para alcançá-lo. Mas não há problema. Alguém por essas bandas deve conhecê-lo. Mande seus homens vasculharem a cidade até pegá-lo. Entendeu ?

Sasuke Uchiha deu mais uma olhada para o seu tabuleiro de xadrez e fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Claro. Vou fazer isso. E amanhã, na hora do almoço, eu lhe servirei seu traseiro numa linda bandeja de prata. Que tal ?

Ele se levantou e empurrou a cadeira.

\- Limite-se a encontrá-lo. Já chegou a hora de levarmos esse bandido mascarado à Justiça.

* * *

Quando Kazuma e Hinata Hyuuga chegaram à caverna, o pastor Sarutobi conversava em francês com um grupo de sete ou oito homens.

\- Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram, meus filhos - Hinata olhou para aquela gente com certa desco fiança. Se eles haviam se recusado a fazer negócios com Kazuma por causa de sua pouca idade, provavelmente estariam ainda menos inclinados a negociar com uma mulher. Não deixava de ser engraçado. Uma mulher, um menino e um pastor velho. O trio não impunha muito respeito, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

O líder do grupo era um homem de uns cinqüenta e poucos anos, surpreendentemente bonito, os cabelos um pouco grisalhos caindo-lhe na testa. Usava um lindo casaco vermelho de veludo, calçava botas pretas de cano alto e mais parecia um membro da corte do que um contrabandista.

Aproximou-se de Hinata e tirando o chapéu, cumprimentou-a com respeito.

\- Srta. Hyuuga, é um prazer conhecê-la.

\- O prazer é todo meu.

O homem sorriu e continuou a falar:

\- Meu bom amigo, o pastor Sarutobi, me contou a respeito de... como posso dizer... suas atividades noturnas. Como eu gostaria de poder vê-la em ação...

O pastor levantou as mãos, como se estivesse se desculpando.

\- Hinata, este é o sr. Hamura Otsutsuki. O contrab... quero dizer, o homem que vai me ajudar a deixar o país. Eu tive de lhe contar a seu respeito, querida. Ele concordou em me tirar da Inglaterra, mas, em retorno, quis saber a identidade do... bandido mascarado.

Hamura Otsutsuki exibiu um largo sorriso.

\- É apenas uma questão de... como posso dizer... segurança, minha cara. Não custa nada sermos cuidadosos, não é ? A guerra fez com que tudo ficasse muito difícil e perigoso... espero que a senhorita me entenda.

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Bem, agora o senhor já me conheceu. E também conhece o meu segredo. Está pronto para negociar ?

O homem fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Será um prazer tê-la como nossa companheira de negócios, cara senhorita.

Hinata olhou para aquele bando de homens que sorriam a sua volta. Não tinha a mínima vontade de ser companheira daquele pessoal, mas não havia outro jeito, o pastor Sarutobi estava muito ferido e doente. Precisava tirá-lo do país imediatamente.

\- Quanto o senhor quer para levar o pastor ? - ela perguntou com voz firme.

Hamura Otsutsuki lhe disse a quantia. Conforme esperava, era um valor muito alto. Mas não importava. Ela pagaria qualquer preço para ver o pastor Sarutobi em segurança.

\- Certo. O senhor me espera até que eu lhe traga o dinheiro ?

\- Nós lhe daremos dois dias.

\- Dois dias ? E se eu precisar de mais tempo ?

\- Sinto muito, senhorita. Esse lugar está infestado de soldados do rei. Nós ficaremos apenas por dois dias. Se não aparecer com o dinheiro, teremos de ir embora.

Kazuma, que não dissera nada durante todo o tempo, colocou-se à frente de Hinata e tomou-lhe a mão.

\- O senhor terá o dinheiro em dois dias. Agora, Hinata, vamos sair daqui - ele virou-se para o pastor - O senhor ficará bem, pastor Sarutobi ?

O bom velhinho fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Ficarei, meu filho. Podem ir em paz, crianças. E que Deus os abençoe.

Após uma rápida despedida, Hinata e Kazuma deixaram a caverna. Pelo visto, o bandido mascarado ia voltar a atacar mais uma vez.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, sentado na enorme sala de jantar da fazenda, brincava com um pedacinho de pão até transformá-lo num monte de migalhas. Estava sem a mínima fome e já tinha bebido mais cerveja do que mandava o bom senso. Depois daquela conversa com o delegado Akimichi e com o capitão Sasuke Uchiha, ele voltara rapidamente para a fazenda e fora informado de que nem o general nem a srta. Hyuuga iriam estar presentes para o jantar daquela noite. Hinata também não aparecera para o almoço. Ele não conversara com ela desde o nefasto encontro nos estábulos, logo pela manhã.

\- Posso servir-lhe mais cerveja, milorde ? - era a criada Ino, que o rondava desde o momento em que ele se sentara à mesa. Parecia louca de vontade de lhe fazer companhia pelo resto da noite.

\- Não, obrigado, Ino. Você sabe onde está a srta. Hyuuga ?

Ino fez que não com a cabeça, seus cachos loiros balançando com o gesto.

\- Não, senhor. Tudo o que eu sei é que ela saiu, embora não consiga imaginar o que ela tenha ido fazer na rua a uma hora dessas. Está escuro lá fora.

Naruto recostou-se na cadeira.

\- Tem certeza de que ela ainda não voltou ? Você viu quando ela foi embora ?

A criada começou a recolher os pratos, roçando, de propósito, o corpo no braço dele.

\- A srta. Hyuuga vem e vai sem dar satisfações a ninguém, lorde Uzumaki. Ninguém sabe de sua vida.

Exceto seu irmão, ela podia ter acrescentado. Mas todos os empregados da casa haviam recebido ordens de Hizashi Hyuuga para não mencionar seu jovem sobrinho a nenhum dos homens do rei, incluindo o hóspede da casa, lorde Naruto Uzumaki. Ino não entendia o motivo de tanto mistério, mas estava satisfeita com o emprego e não queria colocá-lo em risco. Entretanto... deu uma boa olhada no elegante cavalheiro à sua frente. Sem sombra de dúvida, um belo homem. Bem vestido, musculoso... o sonho dourado de toda mulher. Se conseguisse dar um jeito de fazer com que ele se interessasse por ela a ponto de levá-la para Londres, talvez pudesse encontrar na capital um emprego bem mais atraente. E, o que era mais importante, talvez pudesse encontrar um marido rico, que a sustentasse pelo resto de sua vida. O pensamento era muito agradável e ela reprimiu um sorriso de satisfação.

\- O senhor mal tocou em sua comida, milorde.

\- Sinto muito, Ino. Não é culpa sua. A comida está ótima. Sou eu que... não estou com muita fome hoje.

\- Talvez o senhor esteja precisando de um outro tipo de alimento...

Ele olhou para a moça. Ela era bonita e o corpo, cheio de curvas tentadoras. Era muito provável que, naquele exato instante, Hinata estivesse em companhia de seu namorado, Makoto Shimizu. Seria bem-feito para ela se aceitasse a proposta da criada. Porém, ouviu-se respondendo:

\- Acho que perdi meu apetite por todos os tipos de alimentos, Ino.

A garota não pareceu aborrecida com a recusa. Exibiu um largo sorriso e continuou a tirar os pratos.

\- Se mudar de idéia, meu querido, é só me procurar. Meu quarto é o segundo à esquerda, na ala dos criados.

Naruto não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. Será que havia alguma coisa no ar de Yorkshire que fazia com que as garotas ficassem assim tão audaciosas ? Primeiro a criada Ino, com seu rosto atraente e traseiro apetitoso. Depois, Hinata.

Bem, era evidente que ela não se oferecia como a outra, mas, pelo visto, mantinha dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Tomou mais um longo gole de cerveja, então fez uma careta ao sentir o álcool em seu estômago vazio. Não era de bebida que ele precisava no momento, nem de comida, muito menos de uma criadinha de fazenda. Precisava conversar com Hinata e acertar uma porção de coisas. Não sabia se ela o havia evitado o dia todo de propósito, mas, de qualquer modo, não seria capaz de fazer aquilo indefinidamente. Assim que ele a visse, não a deixaria até que tivesse ouvido todas as respostas. Iria perguntar-lhe a respeito de seu relacionamento com Makoto Shimizu. E, caso ela confirmasse que ambos eram amantes, usaria de todas as armas que possuía para fazê-la esquecer o rapaz. E que Deus o ajudasse.

* * *

Hinata estava nervosa. Passara o dia inteiro confusa a respeito de Naruto e preocupada com Kazuma. Então o irmão aparecera e a levara para a reunião com os contrabandistas. A quantia pedida por Hamura Otsutsuki era alta e aquilo significava uma única coisa: o bandido mascarado teria de voltar a agir de qualquer modo. Fechou os olhos, desejando ser uma simples camponesa, como Konan Watanabe. Aí então ela e Naruto poderiam se amar na relva, sob um céu estrelado, sem nenhuma culpa ou preocupação... porém, ela não era uma camponesa. Era a filha de Hiashi Hyuuga, sobrinha do general Hizashi Hyuuga, e a vida jamais lhe seria simples. A melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era manter aquele fato em sua mente e esquecer que um dia havia conhecido lorde Uzumaki, amigo do rei, membro da corte, símbolo de tudo o que ela mais desprezava no mundo. E esperar, do fundo do coração, que ele voltasse logo para Londres.

Não podia demorar a agir. Quando fora levar comida ao pastor Sarutobi, ainda há pouco, Kazuma estivera ao seu lado e concordara que o velho não estava bem e que teria de sair do país o quanto antes. A Lua estaria cheia na próxima noite. Se tivesse sorte, encontraria uma vítima ao longe da velha estrada, e tudo estaria resolvido.

Já era bem tarde. Tio Hizashi já deveria estar dormindo, e ela esperava que seu hóspede tivesse seguido o mesmo caminho. Entrou no _hall _e, andando com cuidado para que as botas não fizessem barulho no chão de pedra, passou pela enorme biblioteca e dirigiu-se à imponente escadaria. Logo ela estaria segura em seu quarto e poderia descansar em paz.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro, fazendo-a soltar um grito de susto.

\- Posso saber onde esteve ?

Hinata virou-se lentamente. Naruto Uzumaki estava um pouco abatido, mas, ainda assim, era o charme em pessoa. Sentiu o seu coração disparar. Aquela, porém, não era a hora de fraquejar.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

\- Eu lhe direi com o maior prazer, se me der uma boa razão pela qual eu deva fazê-lo.

Ela estava zangada. Havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos. E o discurso que ele preparara morreu em sua garganta.

\- Talvez isso seja razão suficiente - murmurou ele, tomando-a nos braços e beijando-a com paixão.

O desejo tomou conta dele com uma fúria impressionante. Não importava mais de onde ela tivesse vindo. Podia até ter saído diretamente da cama de Makoto Shimizu. Naruto Uzumaki a queria. De qualquer jeito. E, tomando-a nos braços, começou a subir os de graus em direção ao seu quarto. Naquela noite, ela seria dele.

De ambos.

O resto ficaria para o dia seguinte.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 10.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Hinata piscou os olhos, levando algum tempo para se lembrar de onde estava. No quarto de Naruto. O Sol entrava em cheio através das frestas da janela, indicando que já passava das oito. Em pânico, ela fez menção de levantar-se, mas duas mãos fortes fizeram com que se deitasse de novo.

\- Aonde pensa que vai ?

Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo da testa.

\- Preciso me levantar. Não posso ficar aqui, Naruto. Alguém vai descobrir... meu tio... ele vai me matar...

Naruto ignorou seus apelos e, abraçando-a, deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no ombro.

\- Em primeiro lugar, uma perguntinha. Como se sente esta manhã ?

Ambos estavam debaixo dos lençóis. Hinata sentiu um arrepio de prazer passando-lhe pelo corpo.

\- Estou me sentindo muito bem, meu bom lorde - ela deu um sorriso provocante - E o senhor ?

\- Eu... estou com fome.

Ela fez menção de se afastar.

\- Está vendo ? Já passou da hora do café da manhã. Preciso sair daqui o quanto antes.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

\- De jeito nenhum. Daqui você não sai.

Hinata ainda tentou argumentar.

\- Mas você disse que estava com fome...

Ele atirou longe as cobertas.

\- Sim. Estou faminto. Faminto do seu corpo...

Hinata engoliu em seco.

\- Naruto, por favor, compreenda a minha posição... eu não posso... e se meu tio me descobrir aqui ? Vai ser um escândalo horrível !

Naruto começou a massagear-lhe os seios.

\- Seu tio e todos os empregados da casa vão pensar que você saiu para um passeio, como faz todos os dias. E, quanto a mim... vão pensar que voltei para a cama... indisposto. O que, aliás, é a mais pura verdade - ele abaixou a cabeça e tomou-lhe um mamilo na boca - Estou indisposto para qualquer coisa esta manhã, exceto para fazer amor com você.

Hinata caiu na risada. Quando estava sozinha, conseguia pensar numa porção de motivos pelos quais deveria se manter afastada de lorde Uzumaki. Mas ali, em seus braços, de súbito tudo parecia certo, tudo parecia possível. Até mesmo um futuro para ambos.

\- Eu pensei que já estivesse cansado de mim, meu senhor.

Ele continuava a acariciá-la com muita suavidade.

\- Estou começando a acreditar, Hinata, que jamais me cansarei de você. Jamais.

\- Mas você precisa voltar a Londres...

\- Sim. E talvez eu a leve comigo. O que você acha disso ? - seu tom de voz era sério, mas a conseqüência do que ele havia falado era algo que ela ainda não estava preparada para considerar.

\- Meu tio certamente vai ter algo a dizer a esse respeito, Naruto.

\- Eu não sei o que vai ser de nós, Hinata - ele continuava a falar com voz muito séria - Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Não posso montar em meu cavalo e sair de sua vida. Isso é impossível.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. Como é que aquilo fora lhe acontecer ? Jamais se considerara uma moça romântica. Não tinha tempo para alimentar sonhos e fantasias. E, agora, ali estava ela, tão apaixonada por Naruto Uzumaki, que seu coração chegava a doer.

Ofereceu-lhe os lábios, que foram beijados avidamente, depois a boca de Naruto foi descendo por todo seu corpo, proporcionando-lhe um prazer indescritível. Sentindo que ela estava pronta, ele a penetrou, fazendo força para se conter, até que os tremores vindos de dentro do corpo dela lhe diziam que podia abandonar seu próprio controle e perder-se no doce delírio da paixão.

Depois, ficaram abraçados, esperando que suas respirações voltassem ao normal. Naruto cobriu-os com um lençol, envolvendo-os novamente em seu pequeno mundo de carinho e calor. Era algo muito próximo à perfeição, mas ambos sabiam que não podiam ficar ali para sempre.

\- Você ainda não me respondeu - ele disse por fim. Ela piscou os olhos.

\- Mas o que eu deveria responder ?

\- Eu perguntei de onde você vinha, ontem à noite, não se lembra ? Você se recusou a me dizer.

Agora ela lembrava. Fora levar comida para o pastor Sarutobi. Ah, se o homem ao seu lado desconfiasse daquilo...

\- Eu já lhe disse que não tenho razões para lhe dar satisfação a respeito de meus atos, Naruto.

Ele ficou perplexo com tais palavras. Não era possível ! Hinata Hyuuga era a única mulher nesse mundo que ele não conseguia entender. Fazendo amor, ela era apaixonada e impetuosa. Mas, às vezes, ficava mais gelada do que o Mar do Norte em pleno inverno. Como Carlos iria rir se soubesse desse seu fracasso...

\- Eu pensei que aquilo que vivemos essa noite tivesse sido motivo suficiente - disse ele, com voz grave.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não conseguia encará-lo. Ele estava certo. Não deveria haver segredos entre ambos. Mas... como lhe contar a respeito do pastor Sarutobi ? E do bandido mascarado ? Era algo completamente impossível. Sentiu vontade de chorar de tanta frustração.

\- Você realmente tem o direito de me fazer uma porção de perguntas, Naruto. Mas é que... eu preciso sair daqui o quanto antes. Você compreende, não é ?

O que ele compreendia era que ela estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa, isso sim. E desconfiava que o negócio todo tinha a ver com Makoto Shimizu. Havia deliberadamente esquecido o rapaz durante toda a noite, mas agora percebia que não poderia continuar seu relacionamento com Hinata até que tudo não tivesse sido bem esclarecido. Se Shimizu fosse o bandido mascarado e Hinata estivesse envolvida nos crimes...

\- Hinata, eu sinto muito, mas gostaria que você me contasse uma coisa.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Não queria mentir mais do que já tinha mentido. Virou-se lentamente para ele.

\- Certo. O que quer saber ?

\- Lorde Uzumaki !

A batida na porta era discreta, mas muito insistente.

\- Droga - ele murmurou, pulando da cama e vestindo um robe - Fique debaixo das cobertas, Hinata. Vou ver quem é e livrar-me do intruso o quanto antes.

O intruso era o general Hizashi Hyuuga, e Naruto sentiu-se embaraçado pelo fato de ter a sobrinha do bondoso e gentil velho escondida em sua cama.

\- Hã... Bom dia, sir Hizashi. Algum problema ?

\- O capitão Sasuke Uchiha está à sua espera, milorde. Eu não queria acordá-lo, mas ele disse que era muito importante.

Ele agradeceu o recado e fechou a porta. Tinha se esquecido completamente da existência de Sasuke e do pastor. Mas agora era hora de voltar à realidade. Aproximou-se da cama e viu uma corada Hinata descobrir o rosto.

\- Seu tio já foi, Hinata.

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio.

\- Graças a Deus.

\- Eu preciso ir agora. O capitão Uchiha está à minha espera. Deixaremos aquela nossa conversa para depois, está bem ?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. A hora da verdade tinha sido adiada, pelo menos durante algumas horas. Ainda bem. Teria um pouco mais de tempo para pensar no que poderia lhe dizer, sem ter de mentir muito.

\- Sim... está bem.

Naruto vestiu-se rapidamente, lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e saiu do quarto.

Hinata jogou a cabeça no travesseiro. Ah, que vontade de ficar o dia inteiro naquela cama macia, esperando que ele voltasse... mas não podia nem pensar em fazer aquilo. Precisava levar comida para o pastor, procurar Kazuma e fazer planos para o roubo daquela noite.

O bandido mascarado ia atacar pela última vez.

* * *

O capitão examinava vários quadros a óleo que retratavam os ancestrais de Hizashi Hyuuga, expostos numa parede do grande _hall _da frente. Virou-se imediatamente ao sentir a presença de Naruto, e um lindo sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

\- Meu querido amigo ! Mal pude acreditar quando me disseram que você ainda estava dormindo. Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

\- É que eu... tomei muita cerveja ontem à noite.

Sasuke Uchiha balançou a cabeça.

\- Arranje outra desculpa, meu caro. Já vi você esvaziar vários copos de bebida no jantar e acordar em plena forma antes do nascer do Sol.

Naruto atravessou o _hall _lentamente e sentou-se numa poltrona de veludo.

\- O que aconteceu não é de sua conta, Sasuke. A honra de uma senhorita está em jogo.

\- Aliás, isso vive acontecendo com você, não é ? - o capitão deu um sorriso irônico - E eu que pensei que estivéssemos aqui numa missão especial...

\- Estamos mesmo. Só que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

Sasuke Uchiha franziu a testa.

\- Você disse uma senhorita. Por acaso... está se referindo à sobrinha de Hyuuga ?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Sinto muito contradizê-lo, amigo. Mas se ela está mesmo envolvida com Makoto Shimizu, uma coisa tem, sim, muito a ver com outra.

Naruto se mexeu na cadeira.

\- Bem, se você veio até aqui, deve ter descoberto alguma coisa. Que tal andar logo e abrir a boca ?

O capitão parecia animado.

\- Parece que há uma porção de contrabandistas na cidade. Chegaram ontem, de barco.

\- Contrabandistas ?

\- Sim. Provavelmente estão aqui para levar o pastor para fora do país. Foram vistos conversando com um rapaz alto, forte e de cabelos azuis-escuros.

\- Que só pode ser o tal Makoto Shimizu.

\- Exatamente.

\- Então nós já o pegamos.

\- Acho melhor tentarmos pegá-lo... em flagrante, digamos assim. Com certeza os contrabandistas vão querer muito dinheiro para sumirem com o pastor. E isso significa que o bandido mascarado vai ter de agir de novo - ele fez uma pausa - Sabe de uma coisa, caro lorde Uzumaki ? Teremos Lua cheia esta noite...

Naruto sorriu, satisfeito. Até que as coisas não estavam tão ruins assim. Se Makoto Shimizu fosse mesmo o bandido mascarado, seria preso e levado para Londres. Aí, não haveria mais ninguém entre ele e Hinata. E a srta. Hyuuga seria dele... só dele. Era um pensamento bastante animador.

\- Ótimo, Sasuke. Enquanto esperamos que ele ataque, vou tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa a seu respeito.

Era isso mesmo. Já que Hinata não abria a boca, outras pessoas por ali poderiam fazê-lo. O rosto da atrevida Ino apareceu em sua mente. Se Shimizu freqüentava a fazenda dos Hyuuga, a criada já devia tê-lo visto.

O capitão deu um sorriso.

\- Bem, Naruto, pelo visto, as coisas estão se encaminhando. Vou espalhar meus homens por todas as estradas da região. Esse bandido mascarado não perde por esperar... bem, agora eu já vou indo. Se quiser, volte para o seu quarto e continue o que estava fazendo.

Naruto olhou para o amigo.

\- Pensei que você não aprovasse o meu romance - Sasuke deu de ombros.

\- Na verdade não aprovo mesmo. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas você a viu conversando com o rapaz que, quase com certeza, é o bandido mascarado. Na minha modesta opinião, envolver-se com ela não faz o menor sentido.

Naruto Uzumaki levantou-se.

\- É esse o problema, amigo. "Sentido" não é uma palavra facilmente apropriada aos assuntos do coração.

* * *

Naruto tinha esperanças de que Hinata ainda estivesse em seus aposentos, mas, ao subir as escadas e dirigir-se para lá, viu que ele estava vazio.

Ele voltou para o andar de baixo e começou a procurá-la por todas as salas da casa. Nada. Ela não estava em lugar algum. Tais desaparecimentos repentinos eram bastante irritantes. Igualmente irritante era a constatação que jamais sentira tanto ciúme de uma mulher.

A mesa do café da manhã já tinha sido retirada, mas ele sentia um grande vazio no estômago. Decidiu ir até a cozinha. Ino estava lá, guardando pratos e talheres.

\- Bom dia, senhor - ela disse, ao vê-lo. Havia um grande sorriso em seus lábios - Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa ?

Ele também lhe sorriu.

\- Bom dia, Ino. Você está muito bonita hoje - a garota ficou vermelha com o elogio.

\- Muito obrigada, senhor.

\- Sei que o café da manhã já foi servido, mas será que você poderia me preparar alguma coisa ?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Estava feliz da vida.

\- Mas é claro ! Qualquer coisa que o senhor quiser. E só me dizer que eu preparo na hora !

\- Vou querer apenas uma xícara de leite e um pedaço de bolo. Você me faz companhia, enquanto eu como ?

A garota não conseguia acreditar em sua boa sorte.

\- Claro, senhor !

Ele sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e observou-a arrumar os itens pedidos numa bandeja.

\- Hum... como é bom ser assim tão bem tratado por uma linda senhorita...

A garota colocou a bandeja à sua frente e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Eu adoraria poder tratá-lo ainda melhor, meu caro senhor...

Naruto começou a comer. É claro que preferia fazê-lo sozinho, mas aquela moça poderia lhe ser muito útil.

\- Vou me lembrar disso, Ino. Não é sempre que recebo esse tipo de oferta de uma garota assim, tão linda e atraente.

Ino ficou vermelha.

\- Ora, meu lorde. Com certeza um cavalheiro tão importante como o senhor deve ter dezenas de namoradas lindíssimas em Londres.

Ele levou um pedaço de bolo à boca.

\- Mas não tão lindas quanto você. Acho que o clima de Yorkshire é favorável à beleza, não é ? Veja a srta. Hyuuga, por exemplo. Ela também é muito bonita.

Ino franziu a testa, visivelmente aborrecida. Naruto engoliu o bolo e apressou-se em acrescentar:

\- Ela é quase tão bonita como você.

O sorriso voltou aos lábios da garota. Naruto continuou a comer, então comentou, casualmente:

\- Pelo visto, você e a srta. Hyuuga monopolizam as atenções de todos os homens da região, não é mesmo ?

Ino piscou os olhos.

\- Bem, eu realmente não posso reclamar, senhor. Agora, quanto à srta. Hyuuga, não creio que ela tenha um namorado. É que os rapazes da cidade não se atrevem a chegar perto dela. Morrem de medo do general Hyuuga.

Chegara a hora da verdade.

\- Mas... e Makoto Shimizu ? Não é o namorado dela ? Eu os vi juntos outro dia. E eles pareciam muito apaixonados.

Ino fez uma careta.

\- Eu poderia lhe contar umas coisinhas muito interessantes a respeito de Makoto Shimizu, senhor.

Ele fez força para esconder o entusiasmo.

\- É mesmo ? Eu gostaria muito de ouvir.

Ino olhou em volta. Logo ali adiante, Bess e as outras cozinheiras começaram a preparar o almoço. Seria perigoso abrir a boca naquele momento. Molhou os lábios.

\- Olhe, eu tive uma idéia. Por que não nos encontramos mais tarde no jardim ?

Foi como se o pedaço de bolo que ele tinha acabado de comer tivesse ficado preso em sua garganta. De qualquer modo, forçou um sorriso.

\- Claro. A que horas ?

Ela parecia encantada.

\- No fim da tarde. É a hora ideal para um romance, você não acha, meu querido ?

Naruto tomou um último gole de leite e se levantou. Não agüentava ficar ali ao lado da moça nem por mais um segundo.

\- Ótimo. Nós nos encontramos no jardim, no final da tarde. Até mais, Ino.

Havia um brilho intenso nos olhos da garota

\- O senhor não vai se arrepender desse nosso encontro, milorde. Eu lhe prometo.

* * *

O vento soprava com intensidade no momento em que Hinata chegou à caverna. Sentia-se culpada, porque sua aventura matinal ao lado de Naruto havia atrasado o café da manhã do pastor Sarutobi. Pobre velho, deveria estar faminto.

Ela não se levantara imediatamente após lorde Uzumaki ter deixado o quarto. Ficara ali, deitada naquela cama enorme, pensando nos acontecimentos daqueles últimos dias.

Sentia como se uma mão gigante tivesse aparecido do nada e desarrumado toda a sua vida. Não sabia mais que direção tomar. Havia a grande culpa por ter metido o pastor naquela enorme confusão. Depois, tinha aquela incrível e nova emoção que experimentava ao lado de Naruto Uzumaki. Estava profundamente apaixonada por ele, mas sabia que era um amor sem esperanças. E, para complicar as coisas ainda mais, havia a sua preocupação com Kazuma e com o fato de precisar de dinheiro para pagar aos contrabandistas.

Finalmente, forçara-se a levantar da cama e a enfrentar todos os seus problemas. Uma coisa de cada vez, Bess sempre dizia. E a primeira providência a tomar era levar o café da manhã para o pobre pastor Sarutobi.

O bom velho a esperava na caverna, Kazuma ao seu lado. Havia esfriado, desde o dia em que ele fora levado para lá. O inverno prometia ficar ainda mais rigoroso, um motivo extra para tirá-lo dali o quanto antes.

\- Chegou atrasada, Hinata - comentou seu irmão, estudando-a por um instante - Perdeu a hora ?

Não. Não tinha perdido a hora. Passara a maior parte da manhã na cama, fazendo amor com Naruto Uzumaki, até ficar exausta. Ah, se Kazuma desconfiasse daquilo...

\- Não. Eu estava ocupada, só isso. Afazeres domésticos, você entende.

Kazuma encarou-a de uma maneira meio estranha, mas não fez mais nenhum comentário. Hinata virou-se para o pastor.

\- Como o senhor está se sentindo hoje ?

\- Bem melhor, milha filha. Já estou conseguindo me mexer sem sentir muita dor.

Tais palavras não deviam corresponder exatamente à verdade, uma vez que ele estendeu o braço com dificuldade para apanhar a comida que ela oferecia.

\- Fico contente em ouvir isso, pastor. Mas mesmo assim, nós precisamos tirá-lo daqui o mais rápido possível.

Kazuma aceitou um pãozinho que Hinata lhe oferecia.

\- O bandido mascarado vai agir esta noite ? - ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não sei. Acho que vai cair uma tempestade daqui a pouco. Talvez chova o dia inteiro !

O rapaz abaixou a voz.

\- Não temos muito tempo, Hinata.

\- Eu sei. Mas, se chover à noite, vai ser impossível. Teremos de esperar até amanhã.

O pastor Sarutobi fez uma careta de dor, mas, quando falou, o fez com voz forte.

\- Eu gostaria de conversar com os contrabandistas de novo. Talvez dê um jeito de convencê-los a me levarem sem cobrar nada - Hinata tomou a mão do velho nas suas e apertou-a.

\- De jeito nenhum, pastor. Preocupe-se apenas em melhorar depressa. Deixe o resto comigo e com Kazuma.

Ela sabia que precisava tirar o pastor Sarutobi do país com urgência, mas as nuvens escuras que se formavam lhe diziam que o bandido mascarado teria de adiar a sua tarefa. Era meio-dia quando chegou à sede da fazenda, mas o céu estava negro como a noite, não haveria jeito de sair de casa nas próximas horas, o que significava que iria ter de passar a tarde entretendo seu hóspede. Um pensamento nada desagradável, para ser bem sincera.

Mal tinha fechado a porta da frente quando a tempestade desabou, lençóis gelados de água vindos do mar encharcando a terra.

Seu tio a viu quando saía da biblioteca.

\- Olá, Hinata ! Estávamos preocupados com você. Ou melhor, nosso hóspede estava preocupado. Ele passou a manhã inteira vasculhando toda a casa à sua procura.

Ela tirou o seu pesado casaco de lã.

\- Eu senti vontade de dar um passeio.

A mentira soou falsa até aos seus próprios ouvidos, mas seu tio não pareceu se dar conta do fato.

\- Eu disse a lorde Uzumaki que você sempre gostou de caminhar pela manhã. Você e Kazuma, mas é claro que omiti o nome de seu irmão. Apesar, minha querida, de estar achando que chegou a hora de abrir todo o jogo com o nosso hóspede. O que você acha ?

Ela tirou as luvas e massageou seus dedos gelados. Seu tio tinha razão. Naruto Uzumaki havia deixado de ser uma ameaça. Poderia lhe contar a verdade sobre Kazuma. Mas... como tocar no assunto ? E será que ele iria compreender ?

\- Acho que está certo, tio Hizashi. Chegou a hora de sermos honestos com ele. Mas, se não se importar, eu gostaria de conversar com ele pessoalmente.

\- Não me importo de maneira alguma. É que já estou começando a me sentir mal com tantas mentiras. Naruto Uzumaki me parece um homem decente - Hizashi Hyuuga deu um sorrisinho - E tenho a impressão de que está interessado em você. Sabe que até que ambos formam um lindo casal ?

Hinata também achava. Mas não admitia a idéia nem para si própria.

\- Ora, mas que bobagem, tio Hizashi. Lorde Uzumaki está apenas sendo gentil durante sua estadia aqui na fazenda. Assim que voltar a Londres, ele vai se esquecer de nós, os pobres camponeses de Yorkshire.

\- Não sei, não... - Hizashi Hyuuga balançou a cabeça - Ele estava muito preocupado com você. Duvido que isso seja apenas um sinal de respeito ou educação.

\- Lembre-se de uma coisa, titio. Ele não é um dos nossos. Não é um puritano.

O velho general coçou o queixo.

\- Olhe, minha filha, eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer uma coisa dessas, mas esse tipo de diferença já não é tão importante quanto costumava ser. Aliás, nós devemos agradecer ao rei Carlos por essa nova... tolerância, digamos assim. Não importa que religião a pessoa tenha. O importante é o seu caráter.

Hinata mal conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Depois de todas as lutas, de todo o sacrifício da família Hyuuga pela causa dos puritanos...

\- Mas, titio...

Ele levantou a mão a fim de interrompê-la.

\- Quero que você me ouça com atenção, Hinata. O homem está interessado em você. Qualquer um percebe isso. Se também estiver interessada nele, vá em frente. Tem a minha bênção. Agora, o que eu acho realmente é que você devia lhe contar toda a verdade.

\- Que verdade ?

A voz vinda da escadaria fez com que ambos se assustassem.

O general olhou para Hinata, que estava branca como um fantasma.

\- Hã... A verdade sobre minha sobrinha, milorde. E seu estranho hábito de sair de casa com um tempo horrível desses.

Naruto terminou de descer os degraus e, atravessando o _hall,_ aproximou-se de Hinata.

\- Você deve estar morrendo de frio. Não gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá bem quente ?

Hizashi Hyuuga deu um passo à frente.

\- Vou ser obrigado a pedir licença. Tenho alguns problemas a resolver com o meu contador - ele sorriu para ambos - Acredito que vocês dois não terão dificuldades em arranjar o que fazer numa tarde chuvosa...

Hinata corou ligeiramente.

\- Não se preocupe conosco, titio.

\- E não se esqueça de trocar de roupa. Além disso, siga o conselho de lorde Uzumaki e tome uma xícara de chá.

\- Sim, tio Hizashi.

\- Não se preocupe, sir Hizashi - disse Naruto, fazendo uma cara bem séria - Vou tomar conta dela.

Hizashi Hyuuga fez um gesto com a cabeça e voltou à biblioteca.

Eles foram se refugiar numa enorme sala situada no segundo andar da casa. Naruto havia preparado uma bandeja com comida suficiente para um batalhão e ambos almoçaram ali mesmo, em frente à lareira acesa. Agora estavam recostados em duas almofadas macias, cobertos por uma manta que Hinata apanhara em seu quarto. Lá fora, a tempestade caía com uma força de assustar.

Nenhum deles parecia disposto a retomar o assunto não acabado naquela manhã. Em vez disso, a conversa girou em torno dos acontecimentos em Londres, teatro, filosofia, religião e agricultura, que, estranhamente, era um tópico que exercia um incrível fascínio em Naruto.

\- Então quer dizer que há livros que tratam de plantações ? - ela perguntou, espantada.

\- Dezenas deles - respondeu ele, com entusiasmo - Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de tentar pôr em prática a teoria que eles apresentam, mas juro que gostaria de tentar.

Hinata estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

\- Acho difícil imaginá-lo como um fazendeiro, cuidando da terra.

\- E por que não ? Passei a vida toda andando de um lado para o outro, como se fosse um verdadeiro nômade. Acho que chegou a hora de criar juízo e me estabelecer em algum lugar.

\- O rei presenteou seus amigos mais chegados com enormes propriedades. Por que ainda não ganhou nada ?

\- O rei já foi muito generoso comigo. Eu tenho uma grande fortuna em meu nome. Posso comprar terras em qualquer parte do país.

\- E você já sabe onde gostaria de morar ? - perguntou ela, tentando sondá-lo.

Ele a abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Não. Acho que ainda não pensei muito sobre o assunto. De qualquer forma, talvez antes eu tenha de ir para a guerra.

Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada.

\- A guerra !

\- Sim. A guerra contra a Holanda.

\- Meu Deus, essas guerras sem sentido... será que esse inferno nunca mais vai ter fim?

Ele a abraçou ainda com mais força.

\- Bem, seja lá como for, eu não preciso bancar o soldado nessa tarde, minha querida.

\- Hum... que boa notícia... - Hinata deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

\- Será que seu tio vai subir até aqui se nós demorarmos muito para aparecer? - ela fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Tio Hizashi perde a noção do tempo quando está na biblioteca. Porém...

\- Porém ?

\- Se alguém for contar alguma coisa a Bess, ela estará aqui dentro de um minuto, com um facão de açougueiro nas mãos.

Naruto Uzumaki olhou para uma parte muito delicada de sua anatomia.

\- Facão de açougueiro ?

Ela caiu na risada.

\- Exatamente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, tencionando beijá-la.

\- Eu corro o risco.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 11.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Quando Naruto acordou, a chuva ainda batia com força contra os vidros da janela. Como o céu tinha ficado escuro o dia inteiro, era difícil saber ao certo que horas eram. De qualquer forma, já deveria ter anoitecido e ele havia perdido a hora do encontro com Ino. Esperava que a empregadinha tivesse tido juízo suficiente para não ter saído para o jardim com aquele tempo horroroso. Não queria que ela ficasse zangada com ele. Embora nem pensasse em desfrutar de seu corpo apetitoso, pretendia fazer o possível para descobrir todos os detalhes a respeito de Makoto Shimizu. Pensou em se levantar e sair à sua procura, mas então olhou para Hinata adormecida ao seu lado e mudou de idéia na mesma hora. Ino e suas informações podiam esperar até o dia seguinte.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha afastou o seu prato e deu um sorriso de pura satisfação. Os habitantes da simpática cidadezinha não tinham sido de muita ajuda para a captura do bandido mascarado, mas, sem dúvida alguma, eram grandes anfitriões. Estava hospedado na casa do prefeito Senju, que, apesar de ser solteiro, havia acabado de lhe servir um excelente café da manhã. Nem na corte do rei Carlos comia-se tão bem quanto naquela casa.

As coisas estavam caminhando bem. Seus homens tinham conversado com todo mundo na região. A captura do tal bandido era uma questão de tempo.

Alguém bateu na porta e, momentos depois, o prefeito apareceu na sala, um sorriso tímido bailava em seus lábios.

\- Já terminou o seu café, capitão ?

\- Já. Algum problema ?

\- Problema nenhum. Há três homens aqui que gostariam de lhe falar.

\- Pode mandá-los entrar.

\- Certo.

O capitão levantou-se no momento em que seus soldados apareceram na sala.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhores ? - um dos homens fez uma mesura.

\- Nós capturamos dois contrabandistas, capitão. Estavam andando pela cidade, fazendo-se passar por viajantes.

Sasuke Uchiha sentiu uma súbita alegria no peito. Sabia que aquele dia ia ser muito bom.

\- Eles disseram alguma coisa ?

Os três homens fizeram que não com a cabeça.

\- Nós... nós tentamos persuadi-los a abrir a boca, mas foi inútil. Até agora, não disseram uma só palavra.

Sasuke franziu a testa e estendeu a mão, a fim de apanhar seu chapéu.

\- Talvez eu consiga fazê-los mudar de idéia.

* * *

Naruto só conseguiu localizar a empregadinha às dez horas da manhã. Ela estava na cozinha guardando a louça limpa e não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com a tarefa em questão. Naruto aproximou-se dela e enlaçou-lhe a cintura.

A empregada soltou um gritinho de espanto.

\- Eu não o vi chegando, senhor.

\- Você estava muito entretida no trabalho.

Ela fez uma careta.

\- Um trabalho muito sem graça, para falar a verdade.

\- De qualquer modo, você o executa muito bem.

A garota virou-se para ele.

\- Obrigada, senhor.

\- Eu sinto muito por causa da chuva de ontem, perdemos o nosso encontro, não é ? - ela deu de ombros.

\- Não sei se o negócio ia funcionar. O senhor entende, não é ? Um cavalheiro tão distinto e uma empregadinha como eu...

Naruto mexeu-se nervosamente. Ele não queria enganá-la, mas precisava arrancar-lhe as informações a respeito de Makoto Shimizu.

\- Eu não diria isso, Ino.

Seus olhos brilharam de esperança.

\- Quer dizer... que sentiu mesmo por não ter se encontrado comigo ontem no final da tarde ?

\- Claro que sim - mentiu ele.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Como eu sempre digo... antes tarde do que nunca.

\- Vamos marcar outro encontro, está bem ? Mas, enquanto isso, não se esqueça de que me prometeu informações a respeito de Makoto Shimizu.

\- Ino !

Aquela voz grossa e assustadora só podia pertencer a uma pessoa: Bess, a dona absoluta da cozinha da fazenda, que aparecia na soleira da porta com cara de poucos amigos. Naruto olhou imediatamente para as mãos dela, à procura de um facão de açougueiro.

A empregadinha se afastou dele.

\- Ah... olá, Bess. Eu estava terminando de guardar a louça.

\- Eu vi exatamente o que você estava fazendo, mocinha. Agora, trate de ir ajudar as outras meninas a descascar as batatas !

A garota tentou argumentar.

\- Mas a louça...

\- Deixe a louça para depois e faça o que eu mandei ! - Ino deu uma piscadela para Naruto e apressou-se em cumprir a ordem recebida.

Ele observou-a se afastar e virou-se para Bess.

\- Não fique brava com ela, minha senhora - a cozinheira estava muito irritada.

\- Eu não estou brava com ela. Estou furiosa com o senhor, isso sim !

Naruto Uzumaki não estava acostumado a dar satisfações de seus atos a ninguém, muito menos a uma cozinheira de fazenda. Entretanto, ao olhar para o rosto indignado da mulher, sentiu-se como um menino pego em flagrante ao roubar frutas da árvore do vizinho.

Fez uma cara muito séria.

\- Não sei o que pareceu à senhora, mas eu garanto que não estou interessado na jovem Ino.

Bess deu um passo à frente, os olhos brilhando de desafio.

\- Não ? Então trate de manter-se bem longe dela.

* * *

Kazuma havia insistido em acompanhar Hinata à sede da fazenda.

\- Ninguém vai me ver - ele lhe assegurara - E só tomar cuidado !

Ela havia gostado da idéia. Estava com um humor excelente, apesar da tarefa que a esperava logo mais, à noite. De qualquer maneira, nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a tocar no assunto.

\- Você se lembra quando éramos pequenos e brincávamos de contrabandistas junto com o filho do carpinteiro ? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Claro que sim. Fizemos um barco de madeira que arrebentou inteiro assim que o colocamos na água !

Hinata riu.

\- Foi naquele momento que percebi que você daria um péssimo marinheiro !

Kazuma não respondeu. A verdade é que vinha pensando cada vez mais exatamente naquilo: seguir uma carreira na Marinha Real, um lugar excelente para um rapaz sem fortuna começar a vida. Mas ainda não havia dito nada a Hinata. Sabia que ela iria detestar a idéia de separar-se dele e ser obrigada a parar de se meter em sua vida.

\- Você me parece cansada, Hinata. Está se sentindo bem ?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Estou me sentindo... maravilhosa, Kazuma.

Ele olhou para a irmã, surpreso com a ênfase de sua resposta.

\- É por causa de lorde Uzumaki, não é ?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e deu um suspiro.

\- Eu sei que você acha que eu não devia me envolver com uma pessoa tão diferente de nós e...

Kazuma levantou a mão, a fim de interrompê-la.

\- E quem sou eu para lhe dar lições de moral no que se refere à arte do amor, querida irmãzinha ?

Hinata lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Eu te amo, Kazuma Hyuuga.

\- Eu também te amo, minha querida.

Ambos estavam chegando aos jardins da fazenda.

\- Acho melhor você voltar daqui - ela alertou - Não quero que ninguém o veja.

\- Eu só quero dar um alô a Bess, depois irei embora. Não se preocupe. Sei como me manter afastado de encrencas.

Hinata abriu o portão da enorme propriedade, deu uma olhadela para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por ali... e quase soltou um grito. Agarrou o braço do irmão e disse baixinho:

\- Há alguém ali adiante, perto daqueles arbustos - Kazuma franziu a testa, intrigado.

\- Quem é, dá para ver ?

Hinata deu um passo à frente com todo o cuidado... depois outro, e mais outro. E foi como se o mundo tivesse caído em cima de sua cabeça. Soltou um gemido fraco.

Kazuma estava ao seu lado no mesmo instante.

\- Hinata ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Você viu quem está lá ?

Sim. Ela tinha visto. Duas pessoas muito próximas uma da outra, tendo, ao que parecia, uma conversa muito íntima.

\- É Naruto, Kazuma. Ao lado de Ino, ajudante da cozinha.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki fazia um grande esforço para manter um sorriso nos lábios. Estava detestando a companhia da empregadinha.

\- Gostou do meu vestido novo, lorde Uzumaki ? - ela perguntou - Foi um presente do sr. Senju. Ele o comprou em York.

\- O prefeito ?

Ino deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

\- Eu fui boazinha com ele no ano passado e ele me deu este vestido. Mas não estou interessada nele. O prefeito é muito velho - ela aproximou-se dele - Eu adoro homens como o senhor.

Ele já estava ficando impaciente.

\- Bem, Ino querida, vamos ao que interessa. Você ia me contar uma porção de coisas a respeito de Makoto Shimizu, lembra-se ?

Ino piscou os olhos maliciosamente.

\- E o que o senhor faria para ajudar uma pobre garota do campo que tem uma porção de informações, as quais não deveria revelar ?

\- E quem lhe disse para não revelar tais informações ?

Ela deu outro de seus sorrisinhos irritantes.

\- O senhor tem de me responder primeiro - ela enlaçou a cintura de Naruto e ficou na ponta dos pés, a fim de sussurrar em seu ouvido - Será que vai ser bonzinho comigo, lorde Uzumaki, se eu for boazinha com o senhor ?

Ela cheirava a cebolas e a roupas mal lavadas, apesar de seu vestido novo. Naruto sentia vontade de empurrá-la e voltar para casa. Aquela boboca provavelmente não sabia nada a respeito de Makoto Shimizu.

\- Ino, eu acho que...

Ele parou de falar assim que ouviu o ruído característico de cavalos se aproximando.

\- Quem será que vem vindo ? - perguntou a empregadinha, um pouco assustada.

Naruto esticou o pescoço para poder ver melhor.

\- É o capitão Uchiha - pela primeira vez na vida, ficara feliz com uma interrupção do amigo.

Ele levantou o braço e acenou.

\- Uchiha, estou aqui !

O capitão se aproximou rapidamente e desceu do cavalo antes mesmo que o animal parasse.

\- Olá, milorde – ele olhou para Ino, levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou a atenção a Naruto - Preciso lhe falar. A sós.

Naruto virou-se para a empregadinha.

\- Acho que nosso... encontro vai ter de ficar para mais tarde, Ino.

A garota não podia ter ficado mais desapontada.

\- Eu... posso esperar até que terminem de conversar.

\- Seja uma boa menina, Ino, e volte para casa - ele lhe deu um beliscão no traseiro - Conversaremos à noite, está bem ?

A garota lhe deu um lindo sorriso.

\- Estarei ansiosa à sua espera, senhor.

O capitão Uchiha observou-a se afastar, então balançou a cabeça.

\- Meu Deus, eu não acredito numa coisa dessas. Você não estava interessado na sobrinha de Hizashi Hyuuga ?

\- Ainda estou. O que você viu aqui... não passava de trabalho.

O capitão deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Ah, sim, trabalho... peço mil desculpas por não ter percebido...

\- Pare com isso, Sasuke. A garota me disse que sabia de muita coisa a respeito de Makoto Shimizu, e eu queria ver se ela estava falando a verdade.

\- Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa ?

\- Não. Como sempre, você apareceu no momento errado.

\- Bem, eu posso ter aparecido no momento errado, mas vim trazer boas notícias.

\- Boas notícias ?

\- Sim. Meus homens prenderam dois contrabandistas ontem na cidade. Nós estamos tendo uma certa dificuldade em... fazê-los abrir a boca, mas uma coisa é certa. Eles estão aqui para levar o pastor Sarutobi para fora do país.

Naruto Uzumaki deu um sorriso.

\- Esse pessoal costuma cobrar muito caro pelos seus serviços... isso significa que o bandido mascarado vai ter de agir de novo a fim de conseguir dinheiro para pagá-los...

O capitão concordou com a cabeça.

\- Foi exatamente o que pensei. Aposto como ele vai agir esta noite.

\- E você está pronto para apanhá-lo ?

\- Claro. Pedi reforços à cidade vizinha. Há tantos soldados vigiando a estrada principal, que até um rato teria dificuldades para atravessá-la.

\- Você quer que eu vá para lá ?

\- Só se você tiver algum interesse em ver a raposa cair na armadilha.

Naruto Uzumaki pensou em Hinata nos braços de Makoto Shimizu.

\- Sim. Eu tenho o maior interesse.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 12.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

Há muitos e muitos anos, a velha estrada do norte atravessava os pântanos solitários de Yorkshire, uma artéria vital de comunicação que ligava o movimento do sul aos mais tranqüilos territórios do norte. Comerciantes oferecendo sua mercadoria, religiosos levando mensagens de fé, políticos fazendo raras visitas à sua terra natal, todos eles usavam a estrada tão movimentada quanto uma rua de Londres.

O bandido mascarado, porém, não tinha nenhum interesse nessa gente. Sua atenção estava voltada às carruagens lustrosas e sofisticadas dos nobres, aquela gente inútil que vivia num mundo dourado de dinheiro e privilégios. Suas vítimas eram sempre os ricos. Em várias ocasiões, voltara para casa de mãos vazias. Melhor aquilo do que assaltar pessoas pobres e trabalhadoras.

Mas, pelo visto, aquela era a sua noite de sorte. Do alto de uma colina podia ver uma linda carruagem puxada por dois cavalos seguindo seu caminho ao longo da estrada deserta. A tempestade do dia anterior havia passado e naquele momento o céu estava claro e bonito, uma Lua grande e brilhante começando a surgir no horizonte distante.

Virou-se para Kazuma e deu um sorriso, o primeiro que aparecia em seus lábios desde o momento em que vira Naruto conversando com Ino no jardim.

\- Acho que minhas orações foram ouvidas, querido irmãozinho. Parece que a vítima perfeita vem se aproximando...

Kazuma estava nervoso. Olhou em volta, o coração batendo com força. Ele estava com um mau pressentimento. Tentara convencer Hinata a desistir daquele último trabalho, mas ela se mostrara irredutível. A pobrezinha estivera triste e calada durante o dia inteiro, certamente por causa daquele sem-vergonha do Naruto Uzumaki. Ah, que vontade de torcer-lhe o pescoço...

Ele tentou fazer um último esforço para dissuadi-la.

\- Por favor, Hinata, deixe-me ir em seu lugar. Afinal de contas, esta é a minha última chance de fazer uma coisa divertida de verdade.

Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de superioridade.

\- Nada feito, Kazuma Hyuuga. Não se esqueça de que você ainda é meu subordinado e não vai parar de receber ordens minhas só porque nosso trabalho vai chegar ao fim.

Kazuma reparou no brilho dos olhos da irmã, que dizia que ela já estava pronta para a ação. Era inacreditável como a filha do grande puritano Hiashi Hyuuga, que passava uma imagem de caridade e humanidade para o mundo todo, pudesse se transformar numa perigosa bandida sedenta de perigo.

Ela estava toda vestida de preto: botas, camisa e calças compridas, seus cabelos azuis-escuros escondidos sob um enorme chapéu de abas largas. Uma máscara cobria o seu rosto. Apenas os olhos perolados ficaram de fora. Olhos felinos, como dissera Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Algo está me dizendo que hoje não é o nosso dia - ele insistiu - Deixe-me pelo menos ir com você.

Hinata acariciou o pescoço de Brigand.

\- Não há sentido em transformá-lo num criminoso justamente no nosso último trabalho. Esqueça, Kazuma. Eu vou sozinha.

Kazuma levantou as mãos, num gesto de desespero. Não tinha vencido uma só discussão com sua irmã desde o momento em que aprendera a falar. Não havia motivos para acreditar que as coisas fossem diferentes naquela noite.

\- Eu poderia simplesmente ir ao seu lado. Você não seria capaz de me impedir.

\- Não faça isso, Kazuma. Brigand e eu sabemos exatamente o que fazer. Se você interferir, poderá pôr tudo a perder - ela olhou bem dentro de seus olhos - Por favor, prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem.

Ele deu um suspiro resignado.

\- Tudo bem. Eu prometo. Mas pelo menos me diga o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la.

\- Fique de olhos bem abertos para ter certeza de que não vai haver ninguém por perto no momento em que eu for aliviar nossa próxima vítima de seus supérfluos pertences.

Ele encostou a mão no ombro de Hinata.

\- Você é minha única irmã, querida. Tome cuidado, por favor.

\- Não se preocupe, Kazuma. Daqui a uma hora, estaremos a caminho de nossas camas.

Ele deu um sorriso.

\- Hum... um pensamento muito agradável. Principalmente porque Konan estará à minha espera.

Kazuma pensou que Hinata fosse lhe passar um sermão, mas ela limitou-se a desviar o olhar. Tentou adivinhar o que a sua irmã diria se soubesse da conversa que ele tivera com a namoradinha naquela mesma tarde. Não tinha lhe pedido exatamente que ficasse à sua espera, mas lhe fizera uma proposta um pouco diferente. Que ela o esperasse por um pouco mais de tempo.

Tomara sua decisão na caverna, enquanto fazia companhia ao pastor Sarutobi. Iria ingressar na Marinha. Passara muito tempo da sua vida dependendo de Hinata e já estava na hora de fazer algo por si próprio. Konan Watanabe não fizera promessas. Olhara para ele com aqueles olhos grandes e tristes e lhe dissera que ele iria esquecê-la no momento em que pisasse num navio. Kazuma, porém, não achava que aquilo fosse acontecer. Aquelas maravilhosas noites de outono nos campos ao redor da cidade não sumiriam de sua mente com tanta facilidade.

\- Kazuma, você está me ouvindo ? - Hinata perguntou, a voz um pouco agitada.

\- Claro. Vou para o outro lado da estrada, a fim de bloqueá-la. Se alguém aparecer, eu finjo que estou ferido ou coisa parecida.

\- Não se arrisque, Kazuma. Dê apenas um jeito de segurá-los e faça bastante barulho para me alertar.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, irmãzinha. É você quem precisa se cuidar.

Eles se abraçaram, sem dizer uma só palavra. Então Hinata voltou às rédeas e, descendo a colina, dirigiu-se para a estrada.

Não quisera dizer nada ao irmão, mas também estava com um mau pressentimento. Algo lhe dizia para ficar em casa e esquecer aquela história maluca de bandido mascarado. Só que era impossível. Precisava de dinheiro para dar aos contrabandistas. O pastor Sarutobi estava fraco e doente e não podia ficar escondido naquela caverna gelada nem por mais um dia.

As coisas não estavam sendo muito favoráveis para ela. Havia chegado a imaginar que podia ter um futuro ao lado de Naruto. Ah, como fora idiota... estava começando a achar que fora seduzida e feita de boba por um verdadeiro perito na arte do amor. Era honesta o suficiente para admitir que gostara da aventura. Só não devia ter se apaixonado tanto pelo crápula. Tentou adivinhar se Naruto iria contar o caso inteiro aos seus amigos, quando voltasse a Londres.

Uma linda Lua iluminava a noite com seus raios prateados e ela pôde ver perfeitamente a carruagem que se aproximara. Era uma beleza, uma das mais luxuosas que já tinha visto.

Além disso, era conduzida apenas por um cocheiro. Talvez estivesse errada quanto aos seus pressentimentos. Talvez as coisas não estivessem tão ruins assim. A tarefa em questão não ia ser difícil. E, se as vítimas procurassem as autoridades e dessem uma boa descrição do bandido, pouco estava ligando. Ele nunca mais seria visto em lugar nenhum. Sua carreira chegara ao fim. Escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore, ela esperou.

Nem precisava mostrar a Brigand a hora certa de agir. O enorme garanhão avançou pela estrada como se estivesse possuído pelo demônio, fazendo com que os dois cavalos da carruagem empinassem em puro terror. O cocheiro fez o que pôde para controlá-los, dando a Hinata tempo suficiente para se posicionar ao seu lado, a espada afiada em sua mão.

\- Desça daí e levante as mãos ! - soou sua voz abafada.

O pobre rapaz fez o que lhe foi mandado.

\- Por favor, não me mate... eu tenho seis filhos para criar !

Hinata teve de reprimir um sorriso. Até que as coisas estavam sendo muito simples. Já podia sentir na boca o sabor da vitória.

Um velho usando uma enorme peruca branca pôs seu rosto redondo para fora.

\- Ei ! O que está acontecendo por aqui ? - mantendo um olho no cocheiro, Hinata fez com que Brigand se afastasse ligeiramente da carruagem.

\- Seu dinheiro e suas jóias, senhor.

\- Pelo amor de Deus... - balbuciou o velho - Não me mate. Sou apenas um pobre camponês.

Só a peruca do sujeito devia valer o suficiente para manter o bom povo da cidade comendo por um mês. Ele podia ser um homem do campo, mas de modo algum era pobre.

\- Vamos, me entregue logo todos os seus pertences. Não temos tempo a perder !

A cabeça desapareceu, sendo substituída no momento seguinte por uma mão segurando um saquinho de veludo.

\- Jogue-o no chão - ela ordenou - E o alfinete de brilhantes que prende sua gravata também. Depressa, senão eu começo a perder a paciência !

Os itens pedidos caíram no chão segundos depois. Hinata deu um sorriso vitorioso e se aproximou do cocheiro.

\- Agora suma daqui como se o próprio demônio estivesse atrás da carruagem. Se fizer isso, talvez eu deixe você e seu patrão verem a luz do Sol amanhã !

O pobre criado não pensou duas vezes. Segundos depois, açoitava os cavalos e a carruagem saía em disparada.

Hinata foi envolvida por uma pequena nuvem de poeira, mas mal reparou no fato. Estava sentindo uma grande sensação de paz dentro de si. O trabalho fora feito. A carreira do bandido mascarado estava encerrada para todo o sempre. Brigand ficou parado enquanto ela pulava para o chão e recolhia o fruto de sua ousadia. O saquinho de veludo pesava muito mais que os anteriores. O bom povo de Wiggleston não iria passar fome tão cedo. Nancy e Benjamin, juntamente com seus irmãos, poderiam tomar leite à vontade. Nada mal. E o alfinete de brilhantes seria o suficiente para tirar o pastor Sarutobi do país. Guardando seu tesouro debaixo da roupa, voltou a montar em Brigand. A noite estava calma e silenciosa. Kazuma não devia ter visto ninguém. Que sorte, tinha dado tudo certo.

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke não estavam entendendo nada.

\- Vamos com calma - sugeriu o capitão - Este aqui é Makoto Shimizu, não é ? - e, dizendo isso, apontou para o rapaz que seus homens tinham acabado de capturar. As mãos do prisioneiro estavam amarradas e havia sangue em seus lábios.

Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça. Não havia dúvidas. Aquele rapaz de cabelos azuis-escuros, rosto atraente e corpo cheio de músculos só podia ser Makoto Shimizu. O amante de Hinata.

\- Então, quem é aquele ? - perguntou o capitão, apontando para a figura de preto lá adiante que havia acabado de assaltar lorde Ikkaku Umino, o sexto conde de Dandridge.

\- O cúmplice de Shimizu, o que pareça. Bem, mas não importa. Conseguimos agarrar os dois.

\- Ainda não. Mas conseguiremos em breve - o capitão Uchiha virou-se para seus homens - Vocês três, vigiem o prisioneiro. Os outros, dividam-se em dois grupos. Um deles virá comigo e o outro com lorde Uzumaki. Desse jeito, nós cercaremos o bandido mascarado e ele não poderá escapar.

* * *

Hinata observou a luminosa carruagem desaparecer ao longe. Embora o velho não fosse do tipo que iria causar problemas, ela preferia ter certeza de que ele realmente havia ido embora antes de virar as costas e seguir seu caminho. Quando já não podia ver nem a poeira no horizonte, fez com que Brigand se virasse e dirigisse para o sul. Iria se encontrar com Kazuma e ambos voltariam para casa.

Agora que o perigo havia passado, a euforia do sucesso transformou-se em melancolia. O que a esperava na fazenda? Naruto não sabia que ela o vira. Será que iria se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido ? Ou assumiria de vez o seu romance com a atraente empregadinha ?

De repente, Brigand começou a ficar impaciente... e Hinata voltou a se concentrar no presente. E não demorou a compreender o que acontecia. Havia gente a cavalo, muita gente, vindo atrás dela na estrada. Irritada consigo mesma por ter se distraído daquela maneira, virou Brigand em outra direção e começou a correr. Seu coração batia com força, mas ela não estava em pânico. Jamais houvera um cavalo em todo o país que corresse mais que o seu.

Continuou em sua louca fuga, ignorando o terreno incerto aos seus pés. Brigand conhecia bem o caminho. Deixaria que ele seguisse seu curso. Virou a cabeça e pôde ver os seus perseguidores. Eram pelo menos dez. De qualquer modo, ainda levava uma hora de vantagem sobre eles. Só podiam ser soldados do capitão Uchiha, que provavelmente vinham patrulhando a estrada todas as noites. Como não havia pensado nessa possibilidade ?

Agora já era muito tarde, mas graças a Brigand ela sabia que não iria ter problemas para escapar. Só esperava que eles não tivessem encontrado Kazuma.

Então, de súbito, o cavalo tropeçou num tronco de árvore caído no chão. Recuperou o equilíbrio e continuou a andar, mas, após três ou quatro passos, ficou claro que algo terrível acontecera. Brigand machucara a perna. Atrás de Hinata, o ruído dos cavalos se aproximando tornou-se insuportável. O seu cavalo estava machucado e ela não podia forçá-lo a correr. Puxou as rédeas quase que no mesmo instante e pulou para o chão. Suas pernas tremiam. Mas ela começou a correr em direção ao penhasco, determinada a descer a encosta e procurar abrigo numa das inúmeras cavernas que tão bem conhecia. As batidas fortes de seu coração faziam eco em seu ouvido, mas então esse já não era o único barulho que ela ouvia. Alguém vinha se aproximando dela rapidamente e, antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, duas mãos fortes agarraram o seu ombro, derrubando-a no chão.

\- Não se mova ! - gritou o seu captor.

E, como se estivesse em meio a uma espécie de pesadelo macabro, Hinata Hyuuga reconheceu a voz profunda e sensual de lorde Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 13.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Foi como se Naruto tivesse levado um soco no estômago. O chapéu preto havia caído, revelando uma cascata de cabelos azuis-escuros que ele havia sentido em seu peito naquela mesma manhã. A máscara saíra do lugar, de modo que pôde ver o narizinho arrebitado e as faces que ele já tinha coberto de beijos.

Não conseguia pensar no que fazer. De repente, sentiu que o mundo girava à sua volta.

\- Naruto, você está bem ? - ele ouviu vagamente o seu amigo Sasuke perguntar. Então o capitão arregalou os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que via - Meu Deus ! É Hinata Hyuuga !

Naruto fez um esforço enorme para se recompor.

\- Acho que nós pegamos quem estávamos procurando, Sasuke.

\- Quer dizer que o bandido mascarado... era uma bandida ? Deus Todo-Poderoso... mas... e Makoto Shimizu ?

\- Deve ser seu cúmplice. Onde ele está ?

\- Meus homens o estão trazendo para cá.

Lorde Uzumaki afastou-se ligeiramente de Hinata, que se levantava com certa dificuldade. Sentiu algo no coração, um misto de raiva e ódio como jamais havia sentido. Ela o fizera de bobo. Entregara-se a ele somente para obter vantagens e ganhar sua confiança. Naquela mesma manhã, deitara em sua cama e murmurara doces palavras de amor, sabendo o tempo todo que cometeria um crime ao anoitecer. Lembrou-se do que ela dissera, há pouco tempo. "Sou a única pessoa que monta em Brigand. Ele não gosta de estranhos". Que grande idiota ele tinha sido !

Sasuke Uchiha ajudou-a a se levantar e segu ou-lhe o braço com força. Hinata tentou se esquivar, mas foi impossível. Por um rápido instante, Naruto sentiu pena dela. E odiou-se por isso.

\- Eu sou o bandido mascarado que vocês estavam procurando - ela anunciou, com a voz ofegante - Makoto Shimizu não tem nada a ver com essa história.

Naruto Uzumaki sentiu um aperto no coração. Será que aquela fulaninha não se cansava de mentir ?

Havia pensado que, finalmente, conseguira encontrar uma garota diferente das outras. Ah, como estivera enganado durante todo aquele tempo ! Devia ter aprendido com sua mãe que não havia coisa mais fria e calculista neste mundo do que o coração de uma mulher.

Momentos depois, três soldados chegavam com o outro prisioneiro. O mais forte deles desceu de seu cavalo, então agarrou Kazuma e atirou-o ao chão.

\- Levante-se ! - ordenou.

Como o rapaz não se mexia, o brutamontes chutou-o com toda a força.

Hinata soltou um grito. Livrando-se finalmente do capitão Sasuke Uchiha, correu em direção ao irmão e ajoelhou-se diante dele.

\- Meu querido, o que esses porcos imundos fizeram com você ?

Naruto Uzumaki sentiu que estava prestes a se desmanchar em lágrimas. Justo ele, que jamais chorara por uma mulher ! De qualquer modo, sabia que precisava se controlar. Tinha deveres a cumprir.

\- Não quero que os prisioneiros sejam maltratados - o soldado que havia chutado Kazuma virou-se para o capitão Uchiha, em busca de aprovação. Este deu de ombros e fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Lorde Uzumaki é o comandante desta missão. Todos nós devemos obediência a ele.

Hinata mal acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Olhou para Naruto, que a encarava com os olhos cheios de mágoa.

\- Você é o comandante desta missão ?

Naruto deu um passo à frente. E, quando abriu a boca, as palavras que saíram delas foram frias como o aço.

\- O rei Carlos me pediu pessoalmente para agarrar o infame bandido mascarado. Mas, em vez de um, consegui pegar dois. Sua Majestade ficará muito satisfeita.

Não. Aquilo não era possível. Ele não podia estar no comando daquela missão. Não aquele homem que a seduzira tão docemente e que a introduzira nas delícias do amor. Não aquele homem para o qual entregara o seu corpo e a sua alma. Não aquele homem pelo qual morreria com prazer.

\- Não... - ela murmurou entre lágrimas de dor e desapontamento. O homem de sua vida, o único que conhecera na intimidade, a havia traído !

Kazuma levantou-se lentamente e a abraçou.

\- Fique calma, Hinata. Tudo vai acabar bem.

Ela sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Tudo ia acabar muito mal. De qualquer modo, tinha de dar um jeito de tirar o irmão daquela enrascada horrível. Talvez ele ainda conseguisse se salvar. Virou-se para Sasuke Uchiha. Não conseguia encarar Naruto. Era doloroso demais.

\- Eu sou o bandido mascarado. O rapaz não tem culpa de nada.

O capitão não pareceu muito convencido.

\- Todos nós tivemos a impressão de que ele estava te dando cobertura. Agora, caberá ao juiz decidir o que fazer - olhou para Naruto, esperando que ele confirmasse suas ordens. Como seu amigo estava com uma expressão muito esquisita, ele resolveu tomar as suas próprias decisões.

\- Vamos separar os prisioneiros. Você três, levem Shimizu para Londres hoje mesmo. Os outros irão comigo e com a garota amanhã.

Hinata estava revoltada.

\- Mas eu já disse que ele é inocente !

\- Não se preocupe - tranqüilizou-a Kazuma - Tio Hizashi vai nos ajudar. Trate de se cuidar e tudo vai acabar dando certo.

Sentindo o coração estalar de dor, ela o observou, impotente, os soldados colocarem seu irmão num cavalo e afastarem-se dali.

Para Hinata Hyuuga, foi como se o mundo tivesse desmoronado pela segunda vez.

* * *

Naruto estava no _hall_ de entrada da delegacia, esperando por Hizashi Hyuuga. Havia mandado um soldado à fazenda, levar a nefasta notícia ao general. O encontro ia ser muito difícil, já que era evidente que o velho desconhecia por completo as atividades noturnas da sobrinha.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos despenteados. Não conseguira pregar o olho durante a noite inteira. Hinata fora levada para a casa do prefeito, sob escolta policial. Ele tentou imaginar se ela teria conseguido dormir. Hinata não dissera uma só palavra após a partida de Makoto Shimizu. Era difícil imaginar o que se passava por sua cabeça.

O tal rapaz já estava a caminho de Londres. Agora era encontrar sua família e aconselhá-los a contatar um bom advogado. Isso se o pessoal tivesse dinheiro para tanto, obviamente. Se não tivesse, o garoto já se poderia considerar um defunto.

Agora, quanto a Hinata, era difícil prever o que iria acontecer. O rei talvez decidisse perdoá-la, em consideração a Hizashi Hyuuga. Ou quem sabe condená-la ao mesmo destino de seu pai. Seja lá o que lhe acontecesse, Naruto Uzumaki disse a si mesmo que estava pouco ligando. Só esperava que Carlos não descobrisse o quanto ele tinha sido idiota.

A porta se abriu e Sasuke Uchiha entrou.

\- O general não deve demorar.

\- Ótimo. Sasuke ?

\- Sim.

\- Eu... posso lhe pedir um favor ?

\- Claro. Peça o que quiser.

\- Você poderia levá-la a Londres ? - o capitão lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de simpatia.

\- Ela mexeu muito com você, não é?

Naruto não respondeu.

\- Claro que posso - continuou Sasuke, após alguns instantes - E você ? Pretende ir para algum outro lugar ?

\- Acho que sim. Vou mandar um relatório ao rei, depois deverei seguir para a França. Pode ser que até faça uma visita à minha querida mamãezinha...

\- Você faz muito bem, amigo. Uma viagem sempre ajuda a curar um coração ferido.

Naruto deu um sorriso amargo.

\- Será que ajudaria a curar um coração envenenado ? - a porta se abriu novamente, dando passagem a dois soldados armados. Hinata espremida entre eles. Ela ainda usava as roupas do bandido mascarado, que estavam sujas e amassadas.

Vozes foram ouvidas do lado de fora da delegacia, e, momentos depois, Hizashi Hyuuga aparecia pelo _hall,_ o rosto ansioso e assustado.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo por aqui ? - as têmporas de Naruto começaram a latejar.

\- General Hyuuga, eu tenho o doloroso dever de informar que a sua sobrinha foi presa ontem à noite, por assalto à mão armada.

O velho olhou para Hinata com ar incrédulo.

Naruto continuou:

\- As evidências mostram que a srta. Hyuuga é o bandido mascarado que nós tanto procurávamos. E que Makoto Shimizu é seu cúmplice.

O rosto de Hizashi Hyuuga ficou branco como cera.

\- Makoto Shimizu ?

\- Sim. O... namorado de sua sobrinha - o velho balançou a cabeça com força.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata, o que está havendo ?

Ela virou-se para Naruto e disse, com a voz cheia de ressentimento:

\- Vamos, titio. Pode contar a verdade sobre Makoto Shimizu. Não há mais sentido em esconder a verdade.

O general deu um passo à frente e dirigiu-se a lorde Uzumaki.

\- Makoto Shimizu é apenas um nome tolo que minha sobrinha inventou. O rapaz do qual está falando deve ser Kazuma Hyuuga, meu outro sobrinho.

\- Seu outro sobrinho ? - Sasuke e Naruto perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim - respondeu Hinata, a voz cheia de desafio - O rapaz que seus homens levaram é meu único irmão.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 14.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

**Whitehall ****Palace, junho de 1666.**

\- Então, meu caro amigo, você finalmente resolveu me ver depois do incrível episódio em Yorkshire.

Aquela voz sonora e agradável pertencia a Sua Majestade, o rei Carlos II, e Naruto virou-se para cumprimentá-lo, um sorriso forçado em seus lábios.

\- Olá, Carlos.

O rei aproximou-se dele.

\- Venha me dar um abraço, amigo. Eu senti saudades suas !

Ele fez o que lhe foi pedido.

\- Eu também, amigo.

\- Então por que ficou tanto tempo fora do país ? Da próxima vez que isso acontecer, vou expulsá-lo da corte - ele fez uma pausa - Não, acho que não vou fazer isso. Onde mais eu iria achar um parceiro de xadrez do seu nível ? Ninguém por aqui sabe a diferença entre um cavalo e um peão !

Naruto deu um sorriso amarelo. Na verdade tinha vontade de chorar. Olhou em volta. Um banquete iria ser servido em poucos instantes e criados uniformizados circulavam pelo enorme salão dourado, servindo bebidas e aperitivos deliciosos. Os convidados não podiam estar mais elegantes, exibindo a última moda em Paris. E as mulheres, então... Algumas usavam jóias tão pesadas, que até o ato de andar lhes era penoso.

No teto acima de suas cabeças, havia pinturas de Rubens mostrando a triste vida do avô do rei, Jaime. As figuras voluptuosas e vibrantes dominavam a decoração do imenso salão.

Mas Naruto Uzumaki sentia-se distante daquilo tudo. Olhava para os rostos corados à sua volta, mas era Benjamin que via, o menino pequeno que se transformara no homem da casa, porque seu pai fora preso injustamente.

Não. Precisava dar um basta em tudo aquilo.

\- Eu... gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido.

O rei levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Um pedido ? Sem dúvida. Qualquer coisa que você quiser - ele deu um sorriso malicioso - A não ser, é claro, que você me peça para jantar ao lado de lady Bárbara. Não sei se já está sabendo, mas ando louquinho por ela...

Naruto deu um sorriso.

\- Não é nada disso. É algo sobre... os impostos fixados em Yorkshire. Eles estão muitos altos. Será que... poderia suspendê-los ?

Carlos II mal acreditou no que ouvia.

\- Meu Deus ! Você me fazendo um pedido desses ? Desde quando se preocupou com isso ? Que bicho o mordeu ?

\- Digamos que minha visita a Yorkshire tenha me transformado num homem um pouco mais humano.

O rei caiu na risada.

\- Ah, e por falar em Yorkshire, estou louco para ouvir as novidades. Quer dizer que o bandido mascarado era uma mulher ! Quem diria ! Vamos, Naruto, quero saber dos detalhes !

Aquele era o último assunto no qual ele gostaria de tocar.

\- Eu... confirmo a lealdade do general Hizashi Hyuuga - disse ele por fim, tentando manter a calma - E o bandido mascarado foi preso. Como pode ver, eu cumpri a minha missão.

O rei sorriu e olhou bem dentro dos olhos do amigo. Era evidente que alguma coisa de muito séria havia acontecido, mas Naruto não estava disposto a contar. Mas não importava. Iria acabar arrancando-lhe toda a verdade. Eles não tinham segredo um para o outro. Olhou para sua nova amante, rodeada pelos homens mais atraentes da corte. Ela era mesmo uma beleza.

\- Precisamos conversar com calma, amigo. Agora, se me dá licença, lady Bárbara está à minha espera.

* * *

Quando conseguia dormir, Kazuma já não sonhava mais com os maravilhosos quitutes de Bess, muito menos com o corpo macio de Konan Watanabe, que tanto prazer lhe proporcionava. Sonhava, ao invés de tudo isso, que estava na propriedade de seu tio Hizashi, ajudando os empregados no trabalho do campo. Então, exausto e suando em bicas, dava um mergulho no riacho que atravessava a fazenda e sentia a água límpida e cristalina revigorando o seu corpo cansado.

Aí então acordava e via que estava naquela cela imunda, a sexta que ocupava desde sua prisão, há algumas semanas. Ou será que eram meses ? Tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo. Daria tudo o que tivesse para se sentir limpo de novo, para livrar-se da quelas roupas infestadas de vermes e esfregar sua pele até que ela voltasse a ter uma cor normal. Passava quase o dia inteiro pensando em água limpa. Afinal de contas, era um tópico mais agradável do que os outros que tinha para escolher: a casa, Konan Watanabe, o futuro, sapatos confortáveis. Os seus foram-lhe retirados assim que chegara à prisão de Newgate, um pouco antes de ser levado à Torre de Londres.

A pior coisa do mundo era pensar em Hinata. Durante todo aquele tempo, ninguém lhe dera notícias dela. Às vezes lembrava-se das mãos enormes dos soldados em cima dela e o ódio que lhe invadia a alma era quase insuportável. A frustração causada pela impossibilidade de poder ajudá-la era tamanha, que ele dava socos na parede de pedra. Pouco se importava com o que lhe fosse acontecer. Talvez os medos de Hinata tivessem tido fundamento desde o princípio e ele tivesse o mesmo fim de seu pai. Mas desejava do fundo do coração que ela pudesse se salvar.

Uma luz fraca surgiu por entre as barras da cela. Alguém vinha se aproximando com uma tocha nas mãos quem seria, àquela hora ? Ele levantou-se imediatamente.

\- Kazuma Hyuuga ? - chamou uma voz fantasmagórica.

\- Sou eu - ele respondeu, sua voz soando estranha aos seus próprios ouvidos.

A porta da cela foi aberta, fazendo ruído.

\- Venha conosco.

Havia dois soldados ali fora. Se fosse em outros tempos, Kazuma consideraria a possibilidade de lutar com eles. Porém, no precário estado em que se encontrava, sua única alternativa era acompanhá-los.

Aquele devia ser o fim. Não tinha julgamento, não vira nenhum sinal de advogado, não fazia idéia do que acontecera ao tio e à irmã. Essa era a justiça do rei Carlos II, a mesma que tirara a vida de seu pai. Não podia esperar muito dela.

\- Para onde estão me levando ?

Os soldados não responderam e limitaram-se a conduzi-lo pelos corredores escuros que levavam a outra ala da prisão.

\- Para onde estão me levando ? - ele perguntou novamente, a voz um pouco mais firme.

Um dos soldados soltou um palavrão, mas acabou respondendo.

\- Você vai ver sua irmã.

Uma enorme alegria invadiu-lhe a alma após ouvir tais palavras. Porém, a felicidade transformou-se em medo ao perceber o que elas poderiam significar. Era provável que aquele fosse mesmo o fim. Era estranho. Durante todos aqueles meses desesperadores, havia pensado que iria sentir alívio quando essa hora chegasse. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que o buraco negro no qual mergulhara. Mas, agora que o momento se apresentava, a angústia era insuportável. Sentia a vida escapando-lhe entre os dedos. E a sensação era absolutamente tenebrosa. Finalmente chegaram a uma cela estreita no final de um corredor longo e escuro. Um sentinela abriu a porta e os dois soldados empurraram Kazuma para dentro. A princípio ele não viu a irmã, mas pouco a pouco seus olhos foram se acostumando à escuridão e ele conseguiu enxergá-la encolhida num colchonete jogado no chão.

\- Hinata ! - gritou o rapaz, correndo em sua direção. Ela levantou-se imediatamente.

\- Kazuma ?

\- Sim, sou eu, irmãzinha querida. Você está bem ? Alguém a maltratou ?

Hinata ainda não acreditava no que via.

\- Meu Deus, Kazuma, é você mesmo...

\- Em pessoa !

\- Como foi que veio até aqui ?

Kazuma apontou para os soldados na porta.

\- Eles disseram que eu poderia vê-la.

\- Você... está livre ?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Fui trazido sob custódia. Mas não importa. O que interessa mesmo é que estou aqui, ao seu lado !

\- Você... está sendo bem tratado ? - era como se ela quisesse saber imediatamente de tudo que havia acontecido em todos aqueles meses - Está se alimentando bem ? Como vai sua saúde ? - Kazuma deu um sorriso.

\- Estou passando bem, Hinata. Agora, quanto ao tratamento, digamos que eu já tenha encontrado anfitriões mais gentis durante a minha vida.

Hinata sentiu uma súbita alegria no coração. Seja lá o que tivessem feito a seu irmãozinho querido, não haviam tirado o seu bom humor.

\- Por que lhe deram permissão para me visitar ? - Kazuma ficou embaraçado. Não queria falar a respeito de suas suspeitas.

\- Eu... não sei. Ninguém me disse nada. Talvez eu seja transferido de prisão... ou quem sabe de cidade.

Foi aí que Sarah percebeu tudo. Arregalou os olhos, espantada.

\- Mas não sei se é isso que você acha que vai acontecer, certo ?

\- Eu... não sei mesmo, Hinata. O que importa é que estou aqui, ao seu lado.

Agora ela estava desesperada de verdade.

\- Você acha que vai morrer ! - Kazuma abaixou a cabeça.

\- Está nas mãos de Deus, Hinata.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Não é Deus quem comanda o seu destino, Kazuma. É aquele rei odioso, juntamente com seus amigos traidores. Amigos como... lorde Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Você... tem tido notícias dele ?

\- Claro que não - ela respondeu, a voz amarga - Espero que, a uma hora dessas, ele esteja no meio do inferno !

\- Ele só estava cumprindo ordens, minha irmã.

\- Cumprindo ordens ? Ora, Kazuma ! Aquele canalha me seduziu e depois me jogou nesse buraco imundo !

Fez-se um instante de silêncio, quebrado pela voz de um dos soldados.

\- Hyuuga ! A visita acabou !

Hinata abraçou o irmão.

\- Não ! Eles não podem levar você agora !

Estranhamente, Kazuma sentiu uma grande tranqüilidade dentro de si. Claro que detestava ter de deixar a irmã, mas, como dissera antes, seu destino estava nas mãos de Deus.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Hinata. Se esse for realmente meu fim, quero que saiba que eu irei para um lugar melhor, de onde poderei protegê-la de todas as maldades do mundo.

Ela começou a soluçar.

\- Não vá embora, Kazuma...

\- Ninguém jamais vai poder nos separar. Somos irmãos e vamos continuar a ser, por toda a eternidade - ele afastou-se dela, os olhos secos. Era como se a paz que sentia tivesse se espalhado por toda a cela. Deu um sorriso.

\- Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, Hinata. Prometo.

\- Eu... te amo, Kazuma.

\- Eu também te amo, Hinata.

Kazuma Hyuuga deu um beijo no rosto da irmã e deixou que os soldados o conduzissem para fora da cela.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sabia que sua volta à cidade de Wiggleston iria ser uma tarefa penosa. Porém, vinha trabalhando tanto, que nem tinha tempo de sentir pena de si mesmo.

Havia passado todos aqueles dias ensinando as novas técnicas de plantio que aprendera na França ao honesto e trabalhador povo daquele lugarejo. George F. Griffith, o pai de Benjamin, fora um dos alunos mais entusiasmados. Já de volta ao lar, o bom cidadão não iria demorar a se transformar num grande agricultor.

Era bom sentir-se útil. Ao voltar de Paris e desembarcar em Londres, percebera que já não achava a mínima graça na vida da corte. Tudo por lá era sem graça. Principalmente as mulheres. Claro. Nenhuma delas tinha olhos felinos.

Montou em seu cavalo e dirigiu-se para a fazenda de sir Hizashi Hyuuga.

Meia hora depois, ele entrava na grande biblioteca e via o velho general, sentado ao lado do sobrinho. O garoto estava bem mais magro, mas parecia saudável.

Ao vê-lo entrar, Kazuma levantou-se, surpreso e indignado.

\- Uzumaki ! O que faz aqui ?

Hizashi Hyuuga também se levantou.

\- Naruto vai ficar hospedado aqui na fazenda, Kazuma - o rapaz ficou revoltado.

\- Mas isso é um absurdo, titio ! Como pode hospedar o homem responsável pela desgraça de Hinata ?

\- Não se esqueça de que também foi o homem responsável por sua libertação, meu filho.

Kazuma mal acreditou no que ouvia.

\- Isso... é verdade ?

\- Sim - respondeu o próprio Naruto - Ao invés de você ser julgado e provavelmente condenado, eu dei um jeito para que fosse mandado para a Marinha. Gostaria de ser marinheiro, meu rapaz ?

Kazuma sentiu-se tonto. Ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente dos terríveis meses passados na prisão.

\- Tio Hizashi... será que eu poderia falar um minutinho com lorde Uzumaki... a sós ?

\- Claro, meu filho. Com licença.

Kazuma esperou que a porta fosse fechada atrás do velho, então virou-se para Naruto.

\- E minha irmã ?

Lorde Uzumaki respirou fundo.

\- Sua irmã cometeu um crime muito grave, Kazuma. Não há nada que eu possa fazer por ela.

Kazuma hesitou durante alguns instantes, depois acabou dizendo:

\- Ela o amava.

Aquelas palavras atingiram-no como um soco no queixo.

\- Não creio que isso seja verdade.

\- Ela esteve... em sua cama. Por acaso acha que faria isso, se não estivesse apaixonada de verdade ?

Lorde Uzumaki começou a se sentir incrivelmente embaraçado. Aqueles meses na prisão haviam amadurecido Kazuma Hyuuga. Ele deixara de ser um menino. Era o irmão de Hinata e tinha todo o direito de defender a honra da irmã. De qualquer modo, estavam discutindo a respeito de uma pessoa que cometera um crime muito grave.

\- Certo, Kazuma. Ela esteve em minha cama. Mas mentiu durante todo o tempo.

\- Não. Ela não mentiu no que se referia ao amor que sentia por você. Mentiu para me proteger, essa é a verdade. Hinata passou todos esses anos temendo que o rei estendesse a mim a pena imposta ao meu pai, caso soubesse de minha existência.

\- Mas Carlos jamais mandaria matar uma criança !

\- Só que nós não sabíamos disso na época. Hinata passou esse tempo todo tentando me proteger... e tentando melhorar a vida das pessoas nessa cidade.

Naruto engoliu em seco.

\- Sua irmã pode ter muitas qualidades, Kazuma. Mas cometeu um crime e está pagando por ele.

Kazuma aproximou-se dele.

\- Pode mandar me prender de novo. Mas solte minha irmã.

Naruto levantou as mãos, num gesto de desespero.

\- Ora, meu rapaz, eu não posso fazer isso ! Ela agiu contra a lei ! Contra a lei do rei ! Consegui mandá-lo para a Marinha por causa da sua idade e porque tornou-se evidente que era apenas um cúmplice. Agora, quanto a Hinata, não há nada que eu possa fazer !

Kazuma ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

\- Ela pensa que eu fui executado.

\- Executado ? Mas por quê ?

\- Eu fui levado à sua cela... e nós dois pensamos que aquele era o nosso último adeus.

Naruto sentiu um aperto no coração.

\- Meu Deus... ela deve estar desesperada...

\- Será que ao menos você poderia lhe dizer... que eu estou livre ?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Vou providenciar para que ela receba a notícia !

\- E, por favor, providencie também para que ela receba tratamento médico.

\- Ela está doente ?

\- Não sei. Só posso dizer que está muito magra e abatida. Mal a reconheci, quando a vi.

Outro aperto no coração, ainda mais forte do que o anterior.

\- Vou providenciar.

\- Ótimo.

\- Você deverá partir dentro de um mês. Acha que se dará bem na Marinha ?

\- Acho que sim. Há muito tempo eu venho pensando nessa possibilidade, mas tinha medo de magoar Hinata.

Naruto deu um sorriso triste.

\- Sua irmã o adora, não é ?

\- Sim. Ela foi minha mãe, meu pai e minha irmã, tudo numa só pessoa. Não se esqueça disso nunca, Uzumaki. Hinata é uma mulher extraordinária.

Bem no fundo, Naruto Uzumaki achava a mesma coisa.

* * *

\- Ora, Naruto, que coisa incrível ! Quando você final mente se apaixona por uma garota... ela é hóspede de uma de minhas prisões !

Naruto esperou que o rei o vencesse numa partida de xadrez, para só então tocar no assunto.

\- Ela ainda não foi condenada.

\- Está dizendo que a moça é inocente ?

\- Não exatamente, mas...

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Naruto ! Há tantas mulheres maravilhosas aqui na corte ! Por que foi se apaixonar por uma tão complicada ?

\- Eu posso estar apaixonado, Carlos. Mas não pretendo vê-la nunca mais.

O rei olhou-o de forma meio estranha.

\- Você me pediu para que os impostos fossem diminuídos em Yorkshire, deu um jeito de mandar o irmão dela para a Marinha e agora perde de propósito uma partida de xadrez. E ainda diz que não vai vê-la de novo ?

Ele não se incomodou em negar as acusações.

\- Certo, Carlos.

O rei caiu na risada.

\- Das duas, uma, amigo. Ou você está tentando me enganar, ou é muito mais idiota do que eu imaginei !

\- Não estou tentando enganá-lo, Carlos. Agora, quanto a ser idiota... acho que já fiz esse papel muitas vezes.

Carlos II levantou as mãos.

\- Só há uma saída para todo esse caso, Naruto.

\- Que saída ?

\- Casar-se com a garota, é claro.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Talvez tivesse ouvido mal.

\- O que foi que disse ?

\- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Case-se com a srta. Hyuuga. Já está na hora de criar juízo, amigo. E, assim que ela se tornar lady Uzumaki, eu lhe arranjo um perdão real e pronto. Não é uma boa idéia ?

\- Mas...

\- Vamos, Naruto. Quero jogar outra partida. Dessa vez, vou vencê-lo legitimamente.

\- Mas...

\- E já estou até pensando no presente que vou lhe dar. Que tal uma fazenda, onde possa se estabelecer com a sua amada ?

Ele estava tonto.

\- Mas...

\- Nada de "mas", meu amigo. Está decidido. Case-se com ela, e ponto final. Agora, vamos nos concentrar em nossa partida. Você começa.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha encontrou Naruto sozinho na sala de banquetes do palácio.

\- O que está fazendo aí, Naruto ?

Como ele não respondeu, o capitão continuou:

\- Já sei. Pensando na linda Hinata Hyuuga.

\- Pare com isso, Sasuke.

\- Por que não admite logo que ainda a ama ?

\- E quem disse que eu ainda a amo ?

\- Bem, se não ama, então não vai querer saber das notícias que eu acabei de receber...

\- Notícias ?

\- Sim. Acabei de saber que o caso de Hinata Hyuuga está sendo aberto. E os promotores vão pedir a pena de morte.

* * *

Quando Naruto lutara pela primeira vez do lado do então príncipe Carlos contra os republicanos em Worcester, sentira que seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca. Mesmo assim, nada do que experimentara naquele dia o havia preparado para a emoção e o medo de rever Hinata, após tantos meses.

No momento em que ouvira as palavras "pena de morte", compreendera que não conseguiria mais viver num mundo sem Hinata.

O rei tinha razão. Ele estava apaixonado por Hinata Hyuuga, pura e simplesmente. Ele a queria em sua vida e em seu coração. Para sempre.

Sabia, porém, que ela não iria aceitar o seu pedido. Ele a enganara. Atirara-a numa cela imunda e nem ao menos fora visitá-la. A pobrezinha não tinha condições de saber que ele ajudara o povo de Wiggleston, que tirara o pastor Sarutobi daquela caverna e arquivara as acusações que pesavam contra ele. E que libertara Kazuma.

A porta da cela se abriu, fazendo barulho. E então, ele a viu. Kazuma tinha razão. Ela estava tão magra e abatida, que nem parecia a mulher cheia de vida que conhecera meses atrás. Os olhos, porém, continuavam os mesmos. Olhos de gata, que o encararam com ódio.

\- Você ! - exclamou ela, revoltada.

Os olhos azuis a encaravam com curiosidade.

\- Surpresa em me ver, meu amor ?

Ela fez força para manter a calma. Precisava ser forte.

\- Não. Não estou surpresa. Estou desapontada. Pensei que, a uma hora dessas, os holandeses já tivessem feito picadinho de você.

O homem sorriu e deu um passo à frente.

\- Venho me mantendo afastado dessa guerra, querida. Como você pode ver, ainda tenho alguns assuntos a tratar no mundo dos vivos.

Hinata levantou a cabeça.

\- Seja lá que assunto você tenha a tratar, não é nada comigo. O que houve entre nós já acabou há muito tempo !

\- Talvez você esteja enganada...

Aquelas palavras, ditas de um modo tão sensual, fizeram com que o coração de Hinata começasse a bater com mais força. Ainda assim, era preciso manter o controle a qualquer custo.

\- Por favor, Naruto. Deixe-me em paz - ele deu mais um passo à frente.

\- Sinto muito, querida. Não posso fazer isso.

Tomou-a nos braços e seus lábios encontraram os dela com a inexorável força de um rio buscando o mar. Seus corpos se fundiram e, durante alguns instantes, foi como se ambos desafiassem as leis de um mundo natural para transformarem-se num só ser.

Levou um certo tempo para que ambos registrassem um som irritante vindo da porta. Naruto foi o primeiro a se afastar. Virou-se na direção de onde vinha o ruído, curioso e intrigado.

\- Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo, senhor - era o sentinela que os espiava através das barras da cela - Mas é melhor se apressar. Só posso deixá-lo ficar aí dentro por mais alguns minutos.

Naruto deu dois passos largos em direção à porta. E, quando falou, o fez com a voz absolutamente calma e pausada.

\- Meu bom homem, se eu o pegar espiando de novo por essa grade, vou arrancar seu único olho e jogá-lo aos porcos.

O sentinela engoliu em seco, uma gota de suor escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto.

\- Você me entendeu ? - perguntou Naruto, sentindo-se quase satisfeito.

O sentinela fez que sim com a cabeça, então desapareceu de vista o quanto antes.

Naruto aproximou-se novamente de Hinata, seus olhos azuis como um céu límpido estavam cheios de preocupação.

\- Esse homem aborreceu você, Hinata ? Alguém a machucou ? Por favor, eu preciso saber...

Ela sentia-se fraca. Meses de confinamento e pouca comida haviam sido mais do que suficiente para acabar com toda a sua energia.

\- Posso saber o que veio fazer aqui, Naruto ? - ele levantou a mão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

\- Vim tirá-la daqui, querida.

Ela deu um riso irônico.

\- Caso não tenha esquecido, lorde Uzumaki, o seu rei tem outros planos para mim. Se os procuradores reais vencerem, vou ter a minha cabecinha arrancada do meu corpo.

Naruto Uzumaki olhou para o seu branco e delicado pescoço.

\- Não, Hinata. Isso não vai acontecer. Vamos sair juntos daqui... hoje.

\- Ah, sim, mas é claro. Eu, uma prisioneira condenada, saindo daqui, sem que ninguém me impeça...

\- Você não sairia como uma prisioneira condenada.

\- Não ?

\- Não - os olhos azuis de Naruto Uzumaki ficaram ainda mais brilhantes - Sairia daqui como minha mulher.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, branca como um fantasma.

\- Sua mulher !

Naruto fez menção de tomar-lhe a mão, mas ela se esquivou daquele contato. Ele explicou, com a voz cheia de carinho e paciência.

\- Eu sei que talvez a idéia não seja do seu agrado, mas é o único jeito. Case-se comigo, Hinata. E você poderá sair daqui hoje mesmo, como uma mulher livre.

Ela se afastou dele, encostando-se nas pedras frias da parede. Seus olhos perolados ficaram ainda mais brilhantes.

\- Eu prefiro apodrecer no meio do inferno !

Naruto não sabia se a sacudia ou se fazia amor com ela. Talvez as duas coisas. Sabia que não iria ser fácil convencê-la. Agora, achava que seria impossível. O pior era que os promotores estavam trabalhando muito depressa. Não. Daria um jeito de tirá-la dali imediatamente.

\- Hinata, por favor...

\- Vá embora, Naruto ! Agora ! - ela se aproximou da janelinha e chamou - Sentinela ! Tire esse homem daqui !

Ninguém apareceu. E foi aí que ele reparou numa coisa muito estranha. Havia um silêncio profundo no corredor. Aproximou-se da porta... e notou que ela estava aberta.

\- Ótimo ! - exclamou ela - Agora, dê o fora daqui !

\- Engraçado - ele comentou - Acho que alguma coisa está acontecendo por aqui. Vou ver o que é. Volto logo. Enquanto isso, pense na minha proposta.

\- Eu não vou pensar em nada !

Ele deixou a cela. Não havia nem sinal de soldados por ali. Atravessou o corredor e foi dar numa outra cela de enorme construção. Que também estava vazia. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ?

Aproximou-se de uma grande janela, que dava para a rua principal da cidade. E não conseguiu reprimir um grito de horror.

Londres estava em chamas.

* * *

Hinata estava deitada em seu colchão, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ainda amava Naruto Uzumaki, mas jamais aceitaria o seu absurdo pedido de casamento. Não depois de tudo que ele fizera. Não depois de...

\- Vamos sair daqui, Hinata ! Aconteceu uma coisa horrível !

Ela se levantou ao ouvir a voz dele.

\- Eu já disse para você ir embora !

\- Não discuta comigo, mocinha. A cidade se transformou num inferno !

\- Mas...

Ele a tomou nos braços.

\- Eu carrego você. Sei que está muito fraca para andar.

Naruto tinha de atravessar Londres em meio às chamas e depois tentar convencer Hinata a perdoá-lo e se casar com ele. Não sabia qual das tarefas era a mais dura.

Aproximaram-se do rio, que estava cheio de barcos de todos os tipos. Era como se a cidade inteira estivesse ali, tentando fugir das chamas implacáveis.

\- Por favor, amigo - Naruto gritou a um homem que se preparava para zarpar - Minha mulher está muito mal. Deixe-nos ir com você.

O bom homem concordou e ajudou-os a embarcar. Naruto olhou para Hinata e perguntou, um pouco mais animado:

\- Você está bem ?

Ela não respondeu. Tinha desmaiado.

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 15.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

Hinata Hyuuga acordou sentindo-se tonta e confusa. Percebeu imediatamente, porém, que não estava mais em sua cela na Torre de Londres. O duro e desconfortável colchão de palha havia desaparecido, dando lugar à cama de penas coberta por uma macia colcha de cetim sobre a qual ela descansava. Estava se sentindo melhor como se estivesse no céu, flutuando numa nuvem. Talvez realmente tivesse morrido e chegado ao paraíso. Tirou logo aquela idéia da cabeça. Ao invés da imensidão azul à sua volta, havia as paredes brancas. Ao invés das vozes dos anjos cantando canções celestiais, ela podia ouvir o crepitar do fogo na lareira e um vago barulho de panelas vindo de algum lugar. Virou a cabeça e aí teve certeza. Não tinha morrido e ido para o céu. Ali ao lado, cochilando numa cadeira, estava Naruto Uzumaki.

Percebendo que ela acordara, ele endireitou-se e piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

\- Como está se sentindo ? - ele perguntou, com voz gentil.

\- Onde estou ?

\- Numa estalagem em Kensington. Fizemos uma longa viagem, mas acho que você nem notou o que se passava.

Hinata franziu a testa.

\- O incêndio... que coisa horrível...

\- É verdade. O fogo está avançando para o leste. Parece que o próprio rei e seu irmão, o príncipe James, foram para Londres ajudar no que podiam.

Naruto achava difícil imaginar o elegante Carlos lutando contra o calor, as cinzas e o caos. Talvez seu amigo tivesse mais espírito de solidariedade do que imaginara a princípio.

Mas Hinata não estava interessada em ouvir notícias do rei ou de seu irmão.

\- Meu Deus... quando penso em todas aquelas pessoas... elas perderam suas casas, seus pertences...

\- Muitos perderam suas próprias vidas - acrescentou Naruto, com voz solene - Vai levar um tempo enorme até que Londres recupere o que perdeu nesses últimos três dias.

Ela sentou-se na cama com dificuldade.

\- Três dias !

\- Você está dormindo desde ontem, querida ! O incêndio, ao que parece, começou no domingo à noite, nos arredores de Londres. Atingiu a cidade na segunda, que foi o dia em que fui visitá-la na Torre. E hoje é terça-feira.

Hinata balançou a cabeça com força, como se tal gesto pudesse limpar-lhe a mente. Seu corpo, porém, já estava limpo. Coisa estranha. Usava um vestido leve de algodão, que nunca vira antes. Servia perfeitamente e tinha um corte simples, do tipo que ela mesma teria escolhido.

Havia dezenas de perguntas martelando em sua cabeça. Ela resolveu começar com a mais fácil.

\- Posso saber de onde vieram estas roupas ?

\- Claro. A dona dessa estalagem comprou-as para mim.

\- Assim... que chegamos aqui ?

Naruto olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

\- Não. Ontem pela manhã, antes de eu ir visitá-la. Achei que você não iria querer passar a nossa lua-de-mel usando as roupas da prisão. Acertei ?

Ela ajeitou um travesseiro atrás das costas, procurando uma posição mais confortável. Naquele momento, os acontecimentos do dia anterior voltaram-lhe à mente com uma clareza impressionante. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se um pouco mais forte.

\- Você já ouviu a minha resposta na prisão, Naruto. Ela continua a mesma.

Ele não se abalou com tais palavras.

\- Antes de voltarmos a esse assunto, Hinata, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Acha que poderá agüentar uma grande emoção ?

A voz dela era gelada, quando perguntou:

\- Posso saber do que você está falando ?

Ele se levantou.

\- Volto num instante.

Hinata observou-o sair, então mergulhou novamente na maciez do colchão. Ah, como queria se sentir mais forte... mas não importava. Com ou sem forças, ela tinha de agir. Precisava sair dali. Voltara a ser uma mulher livre, e, com aquela confusão toda na cidade, as autoridades levariam semanas para descobrir que ela tinha fugido. Precisava dar um jeito de voltar a Yorkshire o mais depressa possível. Tio Hizashi poderia ajudá-la a sair do país, talvez até usando a mesma rota planejada para a fuga do pastor Sarutobi. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar no bom velhinho, mas engoliu as lágrimas. Não podia se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar a pouca energia que lhe restava. Precisava esquecê-lo. E esquecer Kazuma. Como se aquilo fosse possível...

Sentindo os músculos doloridos, levantou-se da cama. Tinha de fazer o corpo trabalhar. Naruto podia voltar a qualquer momento. Estava chegando à porta, quando ela foi aberta abruptamente. Mas que droga ! Teria de esperar uma nova chance para fugir.

\- Hinata !

A voz que a chamava não era de Naruto. Pertencia, na verdade, a uma pessoa cujo rosto nunca mais sonhara voltar a ver. Sentiu que sua cabeça começava a girar.

Kazuma Hyuuga estava ali, à sua frente, os ombros enormes e musculosos parecendo ocupar o quarto todo. Seus cabelos tinham crescido e ele usava roupas diferentes, mais apropriadas para um cavaleiro do rei do que para o garoto puritano de Yorkshire que conhecia. Mas era realmente Kazuma, seu querido irmão, que lhe sorria abertamente.

\- Kazuma ! - gritou ela, sem conseguir mais se conter. Deu um passo à frente e foi agarrada por dois braços fortes que a levantaram do chão - Meu Deus, é você mesmo !

Uma voz seca vinda da porta soou:

\- Tome cuidado, Kazuma. Ela ainda está muito fraca.

Os dois irmãos viraram-se imediatamente para Naruto, então Kazuma colocou Hinata de volta ao chão e a soltou.

\- Eu sinto muito, querida. Será que a machuquei ?

Ela voltou a abraçá-lo.

\- Claro que não, seu bobo ! Ah, mal posso acreditar que você esteja aqui... quanta felicidade ! Como você está bonito, irmãozinho do coração !

Kazuma deu um sorriso.

\- Digamos que isso se deva aos bons tratos de meu amigo lorde Uzumaki.

Hinata se afastou do irmão e olhou para Naruto, de queixo caído. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo por ali ? Que história maluca era aquela ? Sentou-se na beirada da cama rapidamente, antes que a tontura a fizesse cair.

\- Eu não estou entendendo nada...

Kazuma ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e tomou-lhe a mão.

\- Eu não fui condenado à morte, Hinata. A justiça do rei Carlos me libertou sob a custódia de lorde Uzumaki, para que eu pudesse ingressar na Marinha Real !

\- A Marinha Real !

Kazuma deu um daqueles seus maravilhosos sorrisos.

\- É melhor ir para a Marinha do que ter a cabeça cortada, não é ?

Hinata sentiu o seu estômago se contrair e olhou para Naruto.

\- Foi você quem arranjou tudo isso ?

Ele deu um sorriso para tranqüilizá-la. A emoção do reencontro havia sido grande, e ela parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo que a Marinha é um excelente lugar para rapazes promissores que desejam se libertar de suas dominadoras e abelhudas irmãs mais velhas.

\- Naruto ! Como tem coragem de falar dessa maneira ?

Kazuma caiu na risada.

\- Deixe-me contar exatamente o que aconteceu, minha querida.

E ele começou a falar. Maravilhada, Hinata ouviu a incrível história de sua libertação e de seu retorno à fazenda em Yorkshire. Ao chegar à parte do ingresso na Marinha, sua voz tremeu de alegria e excitamento. Aí ela compreendeu que as palavras de Naruto tinham um fundo de verdade. Kazuma estava mesmo querendo mudar de vida, embora aquilo significasse que deveria partir logo após o reencontro de ambos.

Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa. Seu irmão se tornara um homem. E devia viver como tal. Ele tinha razão. Ela não podia superprotegê-lo para sempre. E nem devia lamentar sua partida. Precisava, sim, dar graças a Deus pelo milagre de tê-lo ali, vivo ao seu lado. Que, na verdade, não era milagre algum, era apenas o trabalho de Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Eu estou feliz por você, Kazuma. De verdade.

\- Mas não pense que ficou livre de mim para sempre, irmãzinha. Pretendo visitá-la em todas as minhas licenças. Fixaremos nossa base na cidade de Hull, que é vizinha à enorme fazenda que Naruto... - Kazuma parou de falar e olhou para o homem que, sinceramente, esperava ter como cunhado - Bem, acho que vou deixá-los a sós. Vocês dois precisam conversar.

Ela segurou o braço do irmão.

\- Não vá, por favor. Quero saber o que está acontecendo na fazenda de tio Hizashi e em Wiggleston. Como é que o povo está se arranjando sem... aquela ajuda extra ? E o pastor Sarutobi ? Sinto arrepios de horror só de imaginá-lo sozinho, naquela caverna horrível e fria...

Kazuma esquivou-se gentilmente e se levantou.

\- Teremos muito tempo para conversar sobre isso, minha querida. Mas, por enquanto, gostaria de lhe adiantar que, pela abençoada intervenção do nosso bom amigo do rei, lorde Uzumaki, os impostos cobrados na cidade de Wiggleston foram reduzidos drasticamente. Quanto ao pastor Sarutobi, é com alegria que eu informo que o nosso querido velhinho está muito bem de saúde e novamente à frente de sua paróquia. Todas as queixas contra ele foram arquivadas.

Hinata mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Tudo isso... graças a lorde Uzumaki ? - Kazuma concordou com a cabeça.

\- Exatamente. Graças a ele. Agora, eu acho que vocês dois deviam conversar.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração.

\- Lorde Uzumaki e eu não temos nada a conversar.

As palavras eram duras, mas já não havia tanta certeza em sua voz.

O irmão acariciou-lhe o rosto com suavidade.

\- Pelo menos uma vez na vida, querida irmã mais velha, ouça o que lorde Uzumaki tem a lhe dizer - deu-lhe um beijo e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - E, pelo menos uma vez na vida, tente ouvir o que diz seu coração.

Então ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a confusa e atordoada.

Naruto sentou-se na cadeira que ocupara anteriormente e cruzou os braços, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa.

Hinata mexeu-se na cama, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

\- Ao que parece, você andou muito ocupado, não é ?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Ela hesitou durante alguns instantes, depois acabou levantando as mãos.

\- Bem, acho que devo lhe dizer muito obrigada, não é ?

\- Eu não quero a sua gratidão, Hinata.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

\- Se não quer a minha gratidão, então quer o quê ?

\- Eu já lhe disse... naquela cela.

\- Por acaso você está se referindo àquela proposta ridícula ? Ora, eu voltei a ser uma mulher livre. Nenhum de nós precisa mais fazer o sacrifício.

\- Não se esqueça de que você ainda é uma fugitiva da justiça.

\- Então eu deixarei o país - ele fez uma careta.

\- Mas como você é teimosa, Hinata Hyuuga ! Agora me conte. Que plano brilhante você tem na cabeça para sair da Inglaterra ?

\- Eu... poderia seguir os planos traçados para o pastor Sarutobi.

\- Isso quer dizer que você envolveria o pastor, Kazuma e seu tio na história, e começaria tudo mais uma vez ? Eu não posso passar a vida tirando-a das encrencas que você inventa, Hinata.

Ela olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele.

\- Você mentiu para mim - Naruto deu uma risada alta.

\- Você poderia me informar exatamente quem mentiu para quem... e com que freqüência ?

Ela ficou vermelha.

\- Foram tipos diferentes de mentiras - Naruto sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias. Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Ah, não me diga. Por favor, srta. Hyuuga me esclareça uma coisa. O que são diferenças entre mentiras ? Sinto lhe dizer, mas tenho pouca experiência no assunto.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça. Era verdade. Ela tinha mentido para Naruto. Na época, achava que estava coberta de razão. Agora, já não tinha tanta certeza. Estava confusa até não poder mais.

Finalmente, resolveu dizer o que vinha lhe martelando a cabeça durante todo aquele tempo em que estivera na prisão.

\- Você mentiu para mim a fim de me atrair para a sua cama !

Ele parou de andar e olhou para ela, as mãos na cintura.

\- Não é verdade !

\- Você não pode negar, Naruto. Hospedou-se em nossa fazenda para nos espionar !

Lorde Uzumaki respirou fundo.

\- Hinata, o que aconteceu entre nós não tem absolutamente nada a ver com as minhas obrigações em Yorkshire. Eu a desejei no exato instante em que a vi. Conforme fui conhecendo sua lealdade, sua independência e sua enorme capacidade de amar, passei a desejá-la muito mais.

\- Você queria informações a respeito de minha família e a respeito do bandido mascarado. É verdade ou mentira ?

\- É verdade, mas não queria obtê-las de você - ele aproximou-se dela - De você, eu só queria um pedacinho desse espírito vibrante que aparecia em tudo que você fazia, em cada palavra que saía de sua boca. Eu queria compartilhar sentimentos e sensações que nunca tinha experimentado ao lado de nenhuma outra mulher.

Naruto estava bem perto dela agora. Os músculos de seu peito levantavam e abaixavam, como se ele tivesse atravessado a cidade inteira correndo. Parecia enlouquecido.

\- Nenhuma outra mulher, exceto a empregadinha que ajudava na cozinha, não é ?

Ele relaxou visivelmente. Estava agora em terreno mais seguro, já que não havia feito nada de errado com aquela mocinha boboca chamada Ino. Na verdade, sua situação parecia estar melhorando consideravelmente. Se não estivesse enganado, o brilho nos olhos de Hinata mostrava apenas uma coisa: ciúmes.

\- Empregadinha que ajudava na cozinha ? - ele perguntou, inocentemente - Acho que não sei de quem você está falando...

\- É claro que sabe. A fogosa Ino, que se oferece a todos os homens que vê pela frente - ela abaixou a cabeça - Aquela loira bonita.

Naruto deu um sorriso.

\- Eu não vi nenhuma loira bonita durante toda a minha estadia em Yorkshire, Hinata. Estava muito ocupado, olhando para você.

Ela voltou a encará-lo.

\- Mas não tão ocupado assim, não é mesmo ? Afinal de contas, encontrou um tempinho para ir à cabana no jardim.

Ele fez uma pausa. Tinha quase se esquecido do tal incidente. Na época, teria ficado arrasado se soubesse que Hinata tinha testemunhado o encontro. De qualquer modo, as coisas estavam começando a virar a seu favor.

\- Marquei um encontro com Ino porque ela havia me prometido informações a respeito do misterioso Makoto Shimizu. Jamais houve nada entre nós. Acredite em mim.

\- E por que eu deveria acreditar ? - Hinata perguntou, com voz suave.

Ele deu um passo à frente e apertou sua mão.

\- Você não precisa acreditar em mim. Mas acredite em seu coração - ele abaixou a cabeça, os lábios procurando os dela - Acredite nisso...

Ela fechou os olhos. Era como se o beijo de Naruto lhe devolvesse as forças perdidas durante as tenebrosas semanas passadas na prisão. Podia sentir a masculinidade de seu rosto não barbeado contra a maciez de sua própria face, podia sentir suas mãos fortes acariciando-lhe o corpo inteiro com suavidade, através do fino vestido de algodão. Exceto por uma anágua, ela não usava nenhuma roupa de baixo. Se Naruto tinha lhe dado um banho e vestido sua roupa, já a vira completamente nua.

\- Hinata... - ele murmurou, com voz rouca - Estou machucando você ? Eu não devia estar fazendo isso... sei que ainda não se recuperou totalmente e...

\- Eu estou suficientemente bem, Naruto. Vá em frente.

\- Tem certeza ?

Sim. Hinata tinha certeza absoluta. Depois de passar tanto tempo sozinha, sem nenhum contato com as pessoas que amava, seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Apenas alguns toques em seu corpo já tinham lhe despertado um desejo que ameaçava consumir-lhe a alma.

Como resposta, ela deitou-se na cama e estendeu-lhe os braços.

\- Venha, Naruto.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. O fogo se espalhava muito rapidamente. Não havia tempo para preliminares. Ele livrou-se de suas próprias roupas em poucos segundos e, levantando-lhe a saia e a anágua, uniu seu corpo ao dela. Hinata soltou um gemido de prazer e colou os lábios nos dele. Momentos depois, começou a tremer, os espasmos tendo início nas profundezas de seu ser e irradiando-se por toda parte. Naruto abraçou-a com mais força e juntos eles subiram a alturas nunca antes atingidas.

Então, tudo acabou. Ficaram ali, deitados, saciados e exaustos.

Foi Naruto quem quebrou o silêncio.

\- Nós pertencemos um ao outro, Hinata. Será que você não percebe ? Será que não sente ? - ele ajeitou-lhe o vestido, mas não fez nada para cobrir a própria nudez. Os olhos dela estavam fechados. Ela não se mexia. Naruto começou a ficar preocupado - Hinata ? Você está bem ? Eu a machuquei ?

Ela abriu os olhos. Estavam luminosos e brilhantes. Balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- Você não me machucou, Naruto. A menos que seja possível morrer de explosão no coração. Porque o meu explodiu agora há pouco...

Ele beijou-lhe a boca, sentindo-se aliviado.

\- O meu também, minha querida.

Beijou-a de novo, de novo... e mais uma vez. Parecia um homem sedento que não conseguia aplacar a sede, não importava quantos copos de água tomasse.

\- Bem, o que vamos fazer agora com esses dois corações explodidos ?

A voz de Hinata era séria, quando respondeu.

\- Eu daria o meu a alguém... - ele sorriu ternamente.

\- E vai dar ?

\- Não, porque o homem para quem eu o daria não o quer.

Naruto olhou para ela, surpreso.

\- Por que você diz isso ?

\- Porque ele é um homem de muitas mulheres. Um homem que não acredita no amor... só na paixão.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.

\- Este homem está me parecendo um crápula.

\- Exatamente - concordou ela - Um verdadeiro canalha.

\- Um grande sem-vergonha. Eu vou matá-lo, assim que o encontrar - ele começou a desabotoar-lhe o vestido - O que você acha da idéia ?

\- Eu... acho que você não devia tomar uma atitude tão drástica assim...

\- E a que pena você condenaria o cafajeste ? - perguntou ele, seus lábios tocando-lhe a pele branca e macia.

Ela quase gritou de prazer.

\- Talvez seja melhor deixarmos a decisão para um momento mais oportuno...

Naruto havia desnudado-lhe os seios e dava-lhes a atenção que não pudera dar ainda há pouco.

\- Não consigo imaginar um momento mais oportuno do que esse...

* * *

O sonho apareceu de novo. Seu pai esperando pelo machado do carrasco. Mas daquela vez, a horrível prisão estava em chamas. O fogo ameaçador cercava a plataforma, e Hinata podia escutar os gritos das pessoas que observavam toda a estrutura ruir em meio a uma chuva de fagulhas. Abriu a boca para gritar também, mas estava no meio de um rio e ninguém podia ouvi-la em meio ao ruído das águas. De súbito, braços fortes a ergueram, evitando que se afogasse. Braços que a envolveram num manto de carinho e calor, proporcionando-lhe um indescritível prazer...

\- Hinata ! Acorde !

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Naruto debruçado sobre ela, o rosto tenso e preocupado.

\- Você devia estar sonhando, querida - ele comentou gentilmente.

Já havia anoitecido. Hinata e Naruto estavam aninhados naquela cama macia de penas, cobertos por uma manta de lã que aparecera misteriosamente de algum lugar. Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que o fogo crepitava na lareira.

\- Está melhor agora ? - ele perguntou. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Às vezes eu sonho com meu pai... em seus últimos momentos.

Ele abraçou-a com força.

\- É muito natural. Você e seu irmão tiveram uma experiência horrível.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo.

\- Às vezes, quando eu acordo, me sinto tão perdida... tão sozinha...

Ele afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo na testa.

\- Não quero que você enfrente esses sonhos sozinha nunca mais, Hinata.

Ela não respondeu, mas aconchegou-se em seus braços.

\- Há quanto tempo eu estou dormindo ? - ela perguntou por fim.

\- Há umas três ou quatro horas.

\- Você me esgotou...

Ele ficou preocupado.

\- Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz. Você não estava pronta.

\- É claro que estava - ela deu um sorriso - Se não me engano, na última conversa que tivemos, nós estávamos discutindo o destino apropriado para um certo homem que prefere a paixão ao amor.

\- O cafajeste sem-vergonha.

\- Ele mesmo.

\- Eu gostaria de matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos...

Ela começou a rir.

\- Você é terrível, lorde Uzumaki. Eu devia pedir a Kazuma para me tirar daqui.

\- Impossível, cara senhorita.

\- Por quê ?

\- Porque seu irmão, a uma hora dessas, já está a caminho de Wiggleston.

\- O quê ? - ela sentou-se na cama - Quer dizer que ele foi embora, sem ao menos se despedir ?

\- Hinata...

Ela se levantou e, ignorando sua nudez, correu para a janela.

\- Ele foi embora mesmo ?

Naruto também se levantou, apanhou a manta que cobria a cama e, aproximando-se dela, cobriu-lhe o corpo.

\- Minha querida Hinata, o que seus amigos puritanos diriam se a vissem na janela de uma hospedaria, completamente nua ?

\- Eles diriam que eu fui corrompida por um agente do demônio...

\- Um agente do demônio ! Meu Deus ! Acho que fui promovido !

Hinata deu um suspiro.

\- Não sei se um dia eu vou conseguir me acostumar com sua irreverência, Naruto Uzumaki. Mas, agora, chega de brincadeiras. Onde está Kazuma ?

\- Eu já lhe disse. A caminho da fazenda de seu tio.

\- Posso saber o que ele foi fazer lá ?

\- Ora, Hinata. Cuidar dos preparativos, ora essa.

\- Preparativos ? Mas... que preparativos ?

\- Preparativos para o casamento, é claro.

\- Casamento ? Mas...

\- Pela última vez, Hinata Hyuuga. Quer se casar comigo ?

Ela olhou pela janela. Ao leste, o céu da noite ainda estava iluminado pelas chamas da cidade ardente.

\- Nossos pregadores puritanos devem estar dizendo que esse incêndio é um castigo divino... Sua vingança pela libertinagem que tomou conta da corte do rei.

\- E você, Hinata ? Também acredita nisso ?

Ela olhou bem dentro de seus olhos, o rosto cheio de amor.

\- Meu pai nunca acreditou num Deus vingativo. E eu também não.

\- Então... no que você acredita ?

\- Eu acredito num Deus de amor que, por razões misteriosas que nunca chegaremos a entender, fez com que nos aproximássemos. Duas pessoas vindas de mundos tão diferentes, mas compartilhando o mesmo amor.

Naruto deu um sorriso.

\- Está aí uma teoria muito interessante, que não pretendo discutir.

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- É injusto nós estarmos tão felizes, quando lá há tanta gente sofrendo...

Ele deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos.

\- Vejamos as coisas desta maneira, querida. A intolerância e o preconceito têm causado muito mais sofrimento entre o povo da Inglaterra através dos anos do que uma porção de incêndios juntos. Então, talvez nossa aliança seja um passo em direção à volta da harmonia e da felicidade neste país.

Hinata deu um sorriso.

\- Então é uma aliança que você quer, não é ?

\- Sim. A união entre uma puritana e um membro da corte do rei Carlos II.

\- A união entre o parlamentarismo e a realeza - ele inclinou a cabeça e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Que tal a união entre... um homem e uma mulher ? - ela corou na mesma hora.

\- Naruto...

\- Vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez, minha querida, linda, teimosa e incomparável Hinata Hyuuga. Você quer se casar comigo ?

Ela olhou para ele e respondeu, simplesmente:

\- Quero.

Naruto Uzumaki a abraçou com força.

\- Essa é uma decisão, meu amor, da qual você nunca vai se arrepender.

* * *

**P. S.:** E, a seguir, o epílogo.


	17. Epílogo

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Ana Seymour, que foi publicado na série de romances "Clássicos Históricos", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

**Wiggleston, outubro de ****1666.**

\- Eu os declaro marido e mulher - anunciou o pastor Sarutobi, sorrindo para o lindo casal à sua frente - Pode beijar a noiva, Excelência.

Naruto sentiu uma emoção enorme, algo que jamais sentira na vida. A idéia de se casar, de esquecer os prazeres das conquistas e dos jogos amorosos, lhe fora sempre aterradora.

Até ele conhecer Hinata Hyuuga.

Agora, sentia como se tudo o que lhe acontecera durante os trinta longos anos de sua existência o tivesse levado àquele momento. O momento de se unir àquela que seria a sua companheira até a morte... e além dela.

Virou-se e olhou bem dentro dos olhos claros e brilhantes de sua mulher. A mulher que o ensinara a amar.

\- Por favor, meu marido, me dê um beijo... - ela pediu com voz doce.

E ele deu, sem se importar com o pastor, com Hizashi Hyuuga, com Kazuma e até com Bess, que observavam toda a cena.

Então veio toda a confusão, Kazuma abraçando a irmã e centenas de convidados se aproximando para desejar felicidades e boa sorte.

Foi só meia hora depois que Naruto conseguiu levá-la para um canto da igreja, onde pôde abraçá-la com um pouco mais de privacidade.

\- Está feliz, meu amor ?

\- E como... embora às vezes eu sinta que não mereço tanta felicidade.

Ele lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

\- Ah, essa culpa que vocês, puritanos, teimam em sentir...

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

\- Fui eu quem cometeu todos os crimes, Naruto. E é Kazuma quem vai pagá-los. Essa história de entrar para a Marinha...

\- Kazuma quer ir para o mar, querida. Ele cresceu. Ele já é um homem. Lembra-se disso ?

Ambos olharam para Kazuma e Hizashi Hyuuga, que conversavam animadamente com um grupo de convidados. Mais adiante estava Konan Watanabe, de braço dado com o prefeito Senju.

\- Não consigo acreditar num absurdo desses - comentou Hinata - Kazuma ainda nem foi embora e Konan já está exibindo o seu novo namorado. Que coisa feia !

\- Konan Watanabe é uma garota muito prática, Hinata. Percebeu que Kazuma jamais seria dela e resolveu tentar a sorte em outro lugar. Talvez ela seja feliz ao lado do prefeito.

Hinata deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Eu só espero que Kazuma, um dia, sinta a mesma felicidade que eu estou sentindo hoje.

\- Não está arrependida por ter se casado com um membro da corte do rei ?

Ela sorriu.

\- O rei Carlos foi muito simpático em me mandar aquele presente. Brigand já se recuperou de seu ferimento e vai gostar de ter companhia.

\- O garanhão é mesmo uma beleza - ele concordou - Um animal digno de sua dona. Já decidiu como vai chamá-lo ?

Hinata fez uma careta, um brilho malvado em seus olhos.

\- Estive pensando em... Bandido. O que você acha ? - Naruto sorriu e, abaixando a cabeça, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Sei que não vou ter o mínimo sucesso em domar a dona do cavalo, querida. Na verdade, não vou nem tentar. Mas, quanto ao animal... que tal se o chamássemos de Botão de Rosa ?

Hinata abraçou-o com força. Ele lhe dissera que ela nunca iria se arrepender da decisão de se tornar a sra. Naruto Uzumaki. Era uma promessa que iria ser cumprida até o fim de suas vidas.

* * *

**P. S.:** E aqui está o final de "Lua Nascente", a minha quarta adaptação. Esta foi um pouco mais longa, além de ter sido a primeira adaptação que fiz de um livro cuja trama não se passa na época atual. E eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, por favor ?


End file.
